SORRY
by BaekB
Summary: Baekhyun tidak tau , bahwa pertengkarannya dengan Baekhee malam itu akan membawanya dalam kehidupan yang rumit . Dia membenci Seoul seperti dia membenci keluarganya , tapi Seoul juga menjadi satu – satunya alasan yang membuat ia selalu bertemu dengan Chanyeol , kekasih Baekhee. CHANBAEK! BAEKHUN! RnR! DLDR!
1. chapter 0 - Past

**SORRY** #0 - Past

*

 _"Maafmu menyakitiku"_

 _Song by Juniel - Sorry_

 **BaekB** **Present**

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Summary** : Baekhyun tidak tau , bahwa pertengkarannya dengan Baekhee malam itu akan membawanya dalam kehidupan yang rumit . Dia membenci Seoul seperti dia membenci keluarganya , tapi Seoul juga menjadi satu – satunya alasan yang membuat ia selalu bertemu dengan Chanyeol , kekasih Baekhee._

 ***BaekB Present***

" Yakin tidak ingin kuantar ? "

Dengan helaan nafas pelan Baekhee menatap lelaki yang sedang duduk diatas kursi meja belajarnya . Lelaki itu –Park Chanyeol- menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama sebanyak belasan kali , dan jawaban yang sama pun sudah dia dapatkan .

" Aku hanya ke Busan sayang , tidak ke Jepang oke "

" Tapi tetap saja "

Baekhee meletakkan baju yang ia lipat , menatap kekasihnya yang nampak cemberut . Ini adalah menjelang akhir pekan , dan seharusnya mereka bisa melakukan kencan sebelum kembali disibukkan dengan tugas – tugas dosen yang membuat rambut dikepalanya bisa memutih tiba – tiba .

" Aku hanya sebentar Chan " Baekhee mencoba membujuk " Senin aku sudah ada di kampus "

Helaan nafas lelaki tinggi itu terdengar " Bagaimana kalau ada apa – apa ? "

" Kau mendoakanku " kini giliran Baekhee yang cemberut

" Bu –bukan begitu " Chanyeol membantah cepat " Kau tau , kemungkinan apapun bisa terjadi kan ? "

Baekhee tersenyum kecil , mengangkat ponsel pintar miliknya " Speed dial nomor satu adalah nomormu , jadi aku tau apa yang harus kulakukan "

Chanyeol mendengus " Astaga , aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu " diusaknya surai hitam Baekhee dan mereka tersenyum bersama

 ***BaekB Present***

" Terimakasih "

Senyum kecil ia sematkan pada seorang pelanggan yang baru saja singgah di _toserba_ tempat ia bekerja . Gadis itu menghela nafas , menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kursi sebelum mengusap keringat yang jatuh dipelipisnya .

Hari yang melelahkan untuk beberapa lembar _won_ penyambung hidupnya . Dia baru berusia 19 tahun dan seharusnya bisa menikmati hidup menyenangkan seperti remaja yang lainnya . Namun sejak kepindahannya ke Busan lima belas tahun lalu , gadis itu sudah harus melepas kehidupan normalnya dan bersiap untuk menghadapi kerasnya dunia .

" Selamat si –Oh Sehun! "

Dia sudah berdiri dari duduknya dan sudah bersiap dengan sapaan ramahnya ketika gadis itu justru mendapati lelaki tinggi dengan senyum tipis berdiri dipintu masuk .

" Hai " tangan lelaki itu –si Oh Sehun- melambai , tidak peduli pada dengusan gadis itu

" Kau tidak pergi ke kampus ? " selidiknya dengan tatapan tajam

Sehun mengurai langkah mendekati gadis itu sebelum menyentil dahinya hingga terdengar suara akh dari pemiliknya .

" Tentu saja aku ke kampus , memangnya aku mau mendengar omelan kekasihku ini " diusaknya surai pirang itu dengan gemas " Baekhyun – ah , ayo makan siang " ajaknya kemudian

Baekhyun –si gadis- melirik jam tangannya sebentar " Aku baru selesai setengah jam lagi "

" Tidak papa , aku akan menunggumu di mobil "

Lalu sosok Sehun meninggalkan Baekhyun di _toserba_ , sementara lelaki itu memilih untuk duduk di _kap_ mobilnya dan mulai mengeluarkan bacaan favoritnya . Di dalam toserba Baekhyun melihatnya dengan senyum kecil , mensyukuri bahwa dia memiliki sosok Sehun disisinya .

Lima belas tahun , Sehun datang dalam hidupnya , menjadi tetangga baru sejak kepindahannya –yang secara terpaksa- ke Busan . Baekhyun hanyalah gadis pendiam yang selalu menutup diri dari lingkungan sosial , menghabiskan waktunya untuk duduk diteras menikmati hujan dan menunggu kedua orang tuanya datang .

Namun , Sehun selalu datang dengan senyum kecilnya , mengulurkan tangan kecilnya dan mengajak Baekhyun untuk ikut bermain dengan teman – temannya .

Selau seperti itu setiap hari , meski berkali – kali Baekhyun mengabaikannya namun lelaki dengan paras tampan itu tetap pada pendiriannya .

" Selamat siang " Baekhyun menyambut dua perempuan dengan pakaian modis yang masuk kedalam _toserba_

Diam – diam Baekhyun memperhatikan penampilan dua perempuan tersebut . Dress dengan _merk_ ternama yang begitu pas dengan tubuh _s_ _line_ dan pinggang kecilnya , lalu _make up_ serta tatanan rambut yang mengikuti _trend_ nampak begitu pas dengan kulit putihnya . Lalu tanpa sadar Baekhyun melirik penampilannya sendiri yang justru terlihat seperti preman pasar , _jeans_ _belel_ serta kaos lengan panjang yang bahkan warnanya saja sudah cukup memudar .

" Nona ? "

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera meminta maaf pada dua pelanggannya tersebut , lalu dengan cekatan menghitung belanjaannya . Aish , bisa – bisanya dia melamun ditengah – tengah kerjanya .

" Ini kembaliannya , terimakasih "

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil , menatap punggung kecil dua perempuan tersebut sebelum beberapa menit kemudian dahinya mengernyit .

 ***BaekB Present***

Sehun yang semula sedang fokus dengan komik yang ia baca mendadak harus mendongak ketika merasakan seseorang berdiri di hadapannya . Dia sudah akan tersenyum cerah karna mengira itu adalah Baekhyun , namun kemudian kerutan dahinya serta tatapan heran justru ia perlihatkan pada dua gadis dihadapannya .

" Kau Oh Sehun kan ? "

Sehun mengangguk pelan dengan kerutan di dahinya . Dia tidak mengenal dua gadis ini .

" Aku Joo Kyulkyung dan ini sepupuku Han Minhee " gadis itu memperkenalkan diri dengan semangat " Kami adalah seniormu di kampus "

Sehun mengangguk kecil , meski dia tetap merasa asing dengan wajah – wajah gadis itu . Tidak heran kalau keduanya mengenal Sehun , mengingat reputasinya yang cukup populer di kampus . Dia bahkan menjadi populer sejak baru saja mendaftar sebagai mahasiswa di universitasnya .

" Ah halo _sunbaenim_ " demi menjaga tata krama antara junior – senior , Sehun segera membungkuk kearah keduanya

" Ah tidak usah formal begitu " Kyulkyung tersenyum malu – malu " Ayo makan siang bersama " ajaknya

Sehun tersenyum canggung , menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tidak gatal " Maaf , tapi aku akan makan siang dengan kekasihku " dan Sehun menunjuk seseorang yang berdiri dibalik meja kasirnya , memandang ketiganya dari kaca.

Sementara itu di dalam Baekhyun hanya menatap heran ketiganya , apalagi ketika mereka mengalihkan pandangan kearahnya . Memangnya apa yang mereka bicarakan? Baekhyun membatin

 ***BaekB Present***

" Kau yakin akan ke Busan ? Kau tidak perl – "

" Apa yang salah dengan menemui adikku sendiri ? " Baekhee memotong cepat , menatap tajam kearah kedua orangtuanya

" Dia bukan adikmu! " nada bicara Ibunya naik satu oktaf " Bagaimana bisa seorang adik mengagalkan impian kakaknya sendiri!! " air mata itu dengan lancar menuruni pipi putihnya yang sudah mulai keriput diusianya yang tak lagi muda

" Tetaplah dirumah Baekhee – ya " Ayahnya menimpali " Jalani hidupmu seperti biasanya "

Baekhee semakin menatap benci keduanya , tidak pernah paham kenapa Ayah dan Ibu nya memiliki pikiran sepicik itu , dengan tega memisahkan dia dan adiknya hanya karna sebuah alasan .

" Dia tetap adikku ! tidak peduli seperti apa kalian membencinya " helaan nafas lelah dikeluarkan Baekhee " Bagaimanapun aku dan dia berbagi darah yang sama "

Dan setelah itu Baekhee segera pergi dari sana , menggeret koper kecilnya keluar rumah dan menemui Chanyeol yang sudah menunggunya di dalam mobil . Sejujurnya lelaki itu sengaja menunggu disana karna ia fikir Baekhee membutuhkan waktu untuk berbicara dengan kedua orang tuanya .

 **Brak**!

Pintu mobil itu ditutup dengan keras , mengejutkan Chanyeol yang duduk di dalam .

" Sayang , ken – "

" Chanyeol , kita berangkat "

Merasa _mood_ kekasihnya sedang memburuk , Chanyeol memilih untuk mengikuti ucapan Baekhee . Menjalankan mobilnya pelan dan mulai membelah jalanan seoul yang padat .

 ***BaekB Present***

Chanyeol dan Baekhee sampai di stasiun kereta bahwa tanan ketika jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh . Setelah membeli tiket dan mengurusi segala keperluannya , kini kereta yang akan membawa Baekhee ke Busan sudah tiba , dan itu artinya mereka berdua harus segera berpisah .

" Andai saja nanti malam Ayah tidak mengajakku untuk makan malam dengan para investornya , aku pasti akan ikut denganmu "

Baekhee tersenyum kecil , mengusap pipi kanan Chanyeol " Doakan saja agar aku bisa bertemu dengan dia "

" Sebenarnya dia itu siapa ? " Chanyeol bertanya penasaran , karna sejak di mobil tadi Baekhee terus memberinya teka – teki bahwa tujuannya pergi ke Busan adalah untuk bertemu seseorang yang sangat penting dalam hidup gadis itu

" Kau akan tau nanti " diusapnya pipi Chanyeol " Aku akan membawanya kepadamu "

Chanyeol mengangguk " Kuharap dia bukanlah lelaki yang akan merebutmu dariku " candanya

Baekhee tersenyum kecil lalu menggeleng " Jaga dirimu baik – baik , makanlah yang teratur , dan jangan tidur larut malam "

" Astaga , aku sudah besar Baek " Chanyeol mendengus

" Dengarkan saja selagi aku masih bisa mengingatkanmu "

" Hey , kau hanya pergi beberapa hari dan aku yakin setelahnya kau akan terus mengingatkanku ini itu jika aku lupa "

Dan entah kenapa mendadak senyum Baekhee menjadi sendu " Kau tidak akan tau berapa lama seseorang itu pergi "

" Apa yang kau bicarakan ? " Chanyeol semakin tidak mengerti , kenapa Baekhee mendadak sedih dan bertingkah aneh " Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ? "

" Tidak ada " Baekhee menggeleng dan kembali dengan senyum cerianya " Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol – ah "

Chanyeol mendadak takjub " Wow , ada angin apa kau mengatakan seperti itu "

" Jawab saja " rengek gadis itu

" Aku juga mencintaimu sayang " lalu bibir Chanyeol dengan sengaja memaut bibir kekasihnya tersebut , menyalurkan kasih sayang tanpa peduli tempat dan suasana saat ini . Yang jelas ini menjadi pertama kalinya Baekhee mengungkapakan perasaannya terlebih dahulu pada lelaki itu .

 ***BaekB Present***

Atas paksaan Sehun , akhirnya Baekhyun harus membolos kerja paruh waktunya di sebuah kedai ramen . Sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah menolak mentah – mentah karna gaji di kedai ramen tersebut cukup lumayan , tapi dengan alasan bahwa besok Sehun harus pergi ke Cina menemui kakek neneknya , maka Baekhyun harus terpaksa menyetujui ajakan lelaki itu untuk melakukan kencan .

Sejak dua tahun lalu mereka resmi menjalin hubungan sebagai kekasih , ini adalah kali keduanya pergi berkencan . Baekhyun dan Sehun bukanlah pasangan kekasih biasa , keduanya jarang mengumbar kemesraan dan karna kesibukan masing – masing maka keduanya harus rela bahwa kehidupan percintaan mereka tidak seperti pasangan lainnya .

Untuk itulah kini keduanya duduk berdua di salah satu taman , menikmati angin segar yang meniupkan surai mereka , juga saling membicarakan banyak hal yang terjadi dalam kehidupan mereka .

" Kau dulu suka menangis dan ingusan "

Baekhyun mendengus untuk yang kesekian kalinya atas ejekan Sehun , lelaki itu memang suka sekali membongkar aibnya di masa lalu , seperti tidak ingat saja bahwa dulu Sehun juga sering berlari disekitar rumahnya hanya dengan _boxer_ kuning dengan gambar _sepongebob_ .

" Tapi sekarang aku cantik " lalu Baekhyun membuat pose imut dengan Sehun yang pura – pura mual

" Astaga , kau ini kekasih macam apa sebenarnya ? dasar lelaki kardus " ejek Baekhyun

" Tidak ada lelaki kardus yang bahkan mampu membuat dua seniornya jatuh cinta "

" Yaish! Genit "

Akh!

Pukulan itu mendarat sempurna dibelakang kepala Sehun , sebagai seorang wanita Baekhyun memang cukup bar bar dalam hal menyiksa seseorang . Dan untungnya Sehun sudah cukup kebal dengan beberapa siksaan itu . Kalau saja itu lelaki lain , Sehun yakin bahwa mereka akan memutuskan Baekhyun saat itu juga .

" Sehun – ah "

Sehun hanya menyahut dengan deheman karna dirinya masih sibuk mengusap belakang kepalanya yang terasa sakit .

" Terimakasih "

Mendengar nada sendu dari Baekhyun , Sehun segera menegakkan tubuhnya , balik menatap Baekhyun yang sudah lebih dulu menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu .

" Aku senang karna aku memilikimu . Aku senang karna kau sudah membuatku bangkit dari kehidupanku yang dulu dan menjadikanku Baekhyun yang kuat "

Diam – diam Sehun menghela nafas , merutuki susana sedih yang tiba – tiba saja hadir diantara mereka . Lalu dia menggenggam kedua tangan mungil Baekhyun , mengusapnya pelan .

" Apa kau akan kembali ke Seoul ? " tiba – tiba saja pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Sehun

" Tidak! " Baekhyun dengan cepat menjawab , seolah – olah dia tidak perlu berifkir dua kali untuk itu " Aku membenci Seoul seperti aku membenci mentimun "

Sehun tertawa kecil " Jangan kembali " ujarnya serius " Temani aku disini "

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu membiarkan Sehun mancium bibir kecilnya , memberi lumatan kecil disana . Diam – diam Baekhyun berdoa agar Tuhan tidak memberikan jalan kehidupan yang rumit untuknya .

" Kau mau pulang sekarang ? " Sehun bertanya setelah memisahkan tautan bibir mereka

" Hmm "

 ***BaekB Present***

Dengan tubuh ringkihnya yang sudah termakan usia , wanita tua itu berjalan terseok menuju pintu masuk . Menggumamkan kata sebentar dengan lirih , wanita itu mendengar seseorang yang bertamu ke flat kecilnya ini mengetuk pintu berkali – kali dengan tidak sabar .

Ceklek!

" Oh –Baekhyun –ah kau sud – "

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ , aku Byun Baekhee "

Dan wanita tua itu berdiri kaku ditematnya .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Saat itu usianya baru menginjak tiga setengah tahun ketika Ayah dan Ibunya membawa mereka kesebuah tempat asing yang tidak pernah mereka kunjungi . Rumah yang lebih mirip dengan bangunan tua itu adalah apa yang mereka lihat begitu sang Ayah menghentikan mobilnya disana ._

 _" Kalian sudah datang "_ _Seorang wanita paruh baya menyambut mereka , dengan senyum tulus yang dapat memikat siapapun ._

 _" Masuklah "_ _Baekhyun di dudukkan dikursi tua yang mungkin saja sebentar lagi akan rubuh . Dia menatap tiga orang dewasa yang nampaknya akan berbicara serius_

 _" Sebelumnya aku sudah membicarakan urusan ini di telefon " Ayahnya membuka pembicaraan_

 _Sang wanita paruh baya tersenyum kecil " Kau benar – benar akan membiarkan dia hidup denganku ? "_

 _" Ya " Baekhyun menoleh pada Ibunya yang menyahut dengan cepat " Aku tidak bisa melihat dia berada disekitar kami , apalagi setelah semua yang terjadi "_

 _" Tapi dia adalah putrimu " wanita itu mengingatkan_

 _Baekhyun terkejut ketika tiba – tiba saja sang Ibu menatapnya tajam " Dia bukan lagi putriku . Dia hanya membawa sial dikeluarga kami! "_

 _" Tolong besarkan Baekhyun dengan baik , kami percayakan dia padamu " Ayahnya berbicara kembali " Kami akan mengunjunginya sesering mungkin "_

 _Lalu Baekhyun hanya mampu menggapai – gapai punggung Ayah dan Ibunya yang mulai menjauh disertai tangisan . Dia tidak mau sendiri , dan dia tidak suka ditinggalkan dengan orang asing . Tapi bahkan Ayah dan Ibunya tidak menoleh lagi , mobil hitam itu membawa kedua orang tuanya pergi ._

 _Hanya janji yang mampu Baekhyun gantungkan saat ini . Dia menunggu dengan sebuah ketidak pastian , tapi dari pagi hingga malam pun dia tidak pernah melihat kedua orang tuanya datang untuk menjenguk . Ketika tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan karna hujan pun Ayah Ibunya tidak juga datang . Apakah janji itu hanyalah sebuah bumbu pemanis belaka ?_

 _" Hei , kau akan sakit nanti "_ _Baekhyun mendongak , menatap lelaki dengan jaket tebal dan sebuah payung dalam genggaman tangannya ._

 _" Masuklah kedalam " perintah lelaki kecil itu " Kenapa aku selalu melihatmu duduk diteras rumah ? apa kau tidak kedinginan "_

 _Tapi Baekhyun tidak menjawab apapun . Dia hanya diam ditempatnya tanpa peduli pada ocehan lelaki di depannya tersebut ._

 _Ceklek!_

 _" Baekhyun – ah , ayo kedalam sayang , ini sudah malam "_

 _Gelengan kecil dilakukan Baekhyun " Aku menunggu Ayah dan Ibu "_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **Secuil ide yang tiba – tiba muncul. Typo dimana - mana!**


	2. Chapter 1 - Days Whitout You I

**Sorry #1 –너 없는 시간들 (Days Without You) I**

*

.

.

 _" Maafmu menyakitiku "_

 _Song by Juniel – Sorry_

.

.

.

.

 **BaekB** **Present**

 _Summary : Baekhyun tidak tau , bahwa pertengkarannya dengan Baekhee malam itu akan membawanya dalam kehidupan yang rumit . Dia membenci Seoul seperti dia membenci keluarganya , tapi Seoul juga menjadi satu – satunya alasan yang membuat ia selalu bertemu dengan Chanyeol , kekasih Baekhee._

" Hati – hati Sehun –ah " Baekhyun melambai pada sosok Sehun yang duduk dibalik kemudi . Lelaki itu mengantarnya pulang seperti biasanya , lalu membiarkan Baekhyun berjalan sendirian memasuki beberapa gang untuk sampai di flat kecilnya . Sudah menjadi kebiasaan gadis itu untuk berjalan sendirian ditengah remang – remang lampu jalanan , karna dia tidak ingin merepotkan Sehun meski seringkali lelaki itu memaksanya.

Menghabiskan waktu kurang lebih lima menit ketika retina matanya sudah melihat pintu kayu yang bahkan warna cat nya sudah mulai mengelupas . Tapi bagi Baekhyun tempat itulah yang sering ia sebut sebagai surga.

" Bibi , aku pulang "

Tidak ada sahutan apapun yang Baekhyun dengar membuat gadis itu mengerutkan kening , biasanya bibinya akan menyahut meski dengan suara lirih . Namun kali ini tidak ada . Takut terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan , Baekhyun segera mengganti sepatu miliknya dengan sandal rumahan sebelum retina matanya menangkap sesuatu lain yang terpajang di rak sepatu miliknya . Dengan label _brand_ ternama dan nampak masih baru , Baekhyun bahkan merasa bahwa gaji kerja paruh waktunya setahun tidak cukup untuk membeli sepatu mahal seperti itu .

Mencoba untuk berfikir _positif_ , Baekhyun mengambil langkah masuk kedalam dan mendengar suara gaduh dari arah dapurnya . Dengan langkah lebar Baekhyun segera kedapur dan justru melihat sosok berperawakan tinggi dengan rambut hitam sebahu yang nampak terawat , juga _dress_ _foral_ yang nampak _elegan_ ditubuh semampainya.

" Kau – "

Baekhyun belum sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika gadis yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya itu berbalik , menampilkan sosoknya dengan senyum tulus dibibir berpoles _lipstick_ tersebut .

" Hai Baekhyun – ah , aku sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita "

Ditempatnya Baekhyun berdiri mematung , sama sekali belum bisa mencerna tentang apa yang terjadi . Tolong pukul Baekhyun dan katakan bahwa semua ini hanyalah mimpi. Rencana hidup seperti apa lagi yang Tuhan siapkan untuknya ?

Belasan tahun yang lalu mereka dipisahkan , menyisakan luka mendalam dihati Baekhyun . Dan sekarang gadis itu hadir dihadapannya , dengan senyum tulus tanpa dosa seolah – olah apa yang terjadi diantara mereka bukanlah hal penting .

" Bagaimana bisa kau disini ? " itu adalah kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun . Gadis itu tentu tidak bodoh untuk mengenali gadis dihadapannya , dia adalah Byun Baekhee , saudara kembar identiknya .

Baekhee tersenyum kecil ,mematikan kompor dan dengan langkah ringan menghampiri Baekhyun , yang justru diantisipasi Baekhyun dengan langkah mundur –menjauh.

" Wajah kita benar – benar mirip "

Baekhee sudah akan mengusap pipi tirus Baekhyun sebelum tangan itu ditepis kasar.

" Apa yang kau la – "

" Kau sudah datang Baekhyun – ah "

Dua gadis dengan wajah yang nyaris sama itu menoleh pada wanita tua yang berdiri diambang pintu dapur . Baekhyun hanya menyahut dengan deheman kecil .

" Duduklah Baek , _eonni_ mu bilang dia akan menyiapkan malam yang spesial untuk kita "

Kakak ? Baekhyun mendecih , merasa bahwa hidupnya hanyalah sebuah lelucon belaka . Ditatapnya Baekhee dengan tajam sebelum berlalu dari sana , masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan meninggalkan debuman pintu yang mengagetkan Bibinya juga Baekhee.

Didalam kamarnya _mood_ Baekhyun semakin memburuk begitu melihat koper berwarna _silver_ dipojok ruang kamarnya . Belum lagi dengan hiasan khas musim dingin yang terpajang di dekat lampu tidurnya . Baekhyun sudah akan mengangkat koper tersebut dan membuangnya lewat jendela kamar ketika tiba – tiba saja pintu kamarnya terbuka , menampilkan sosok Baekhee yang masih menampilkan senyum tulusnya pada Baekhyun .

" Makan malam sudah si – "

" Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk masuk kedalam ? " cerca Baekhyun tajam " Apa kau tidak pernah mengetahui tata krama tentang mengetuk pintu ? "

Diambang pintu Baekhee memaklumi tatapan tajam sudaranya tersebut , salahnya juga karna tidak mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk kedalam . Meskipun mereka berdua adalah saudara , tetap saja ada batasan yang dinamakan _privacy_.

" Aku akan mengetuk pintu lain kali " sesal Baekhee " Aku akan tinggal disini untuk beberapa hari kedepan , jadi kita akan berbagi kamar " jelasnya , tanpa beban sama sekali

Ditempatnya Baekhyun merasakan amarahnya naik keubun – ubun dan sudah siap meledak , namun panggilan dari Bibinya untuk segera makan membuat ia mengurungkan niat.

Meski dengan malas Baekhyun menyeret langkah kakinya kemeja makan , begitupun dengan Baekhee . Dua gadis tersebut duduk bersebrangan dalam diam , dan Bibi Ahn tidak cukup bodoh untuk tau bahwa suasana disekitar mereka mendadak mencekam .

" Makanlah yang banyak Baek , kau pasti lelah dan lapar karna bekerja seharian " Bibinya membuka pembicaraan , lalu menoleh pada sosok baru diantara mereka " Jangan sungkan Baekhee – ya , anggaplah seperti rumahmu sendiri "

Baekhee mengangguk kecil , dia sudah akan memakan makanannya ketika dengan tiba – tiba Baekhyun menggeser kursinya .

" Kau akan kemana Baek ? " Bibinya bertanya

" Tidur " jawabnya pelan " Nafsu makanku hilang , aku juga tidak yakin bahwa makanan ini tidak ada racunnya " dan ia berlalu darisana , meninggalkan Bibi Ahn dengan helaan nafasnya

Diam – diam Baekhee tersenyum miris , tidak menyalahkan semua perkataan Baekhyun karna orang lain pun mungkin melakukan hal yang sama . Diliriknya beberapa lauk dipiring yang bahkan sepertinya tidak layak disebut sebagai lauk karna warnanya yang menghitam . Bahkan tanpa diberi racun pun orang akan mual mendadak akibat masakan gosongnya .

" Maafkan Baekhyun ya " Bibi Ahn berujar pelan , mengambil genggaman tangan Baekhee dan mengusapnya pelan " Dia hanya tidak menyangka bahwa kakak yang selama ini berpisah dengannya tiba – tiba saja datang berkunjung "

Baekhee mengangguk kecil " Aku tau Baekhyun pasti mengalami kehidupan yang sulit selama ini " ujarnya " Aku akan menyusulnya kedalam "

Bibi Ahn mengangguk pelan , membiarkan Baekhee menyusul Baekhyun untuk menyelesaikan masalah diantara mereka berdua . Dalam hatinya wanita tua itu menyematkan doa untuk keduanya .

" Kukira kau sudah tidur " Baekhee membuka pembicaraan setelah ia memutuskan untuk menyusul Baekhyun pergi ke kamar mereka . Dilihatnya punggung adiknya yang tertutup selimut sebelum memilih untuk mengambil duduk ditepi ranjang .

Sementara itu Baekhyun tidak menanggapi apapun , ia hanya menatap kosong pada sinar bulan yang melewati celah – celah jendela kamarnya . Mereka berdua melewati keheningan yang menyedihkan sebelum sentuhan halus dirasakan Baekhyun dibagian pundaknya . Dia sudah akan menepis tangan tersebut lalu mencerca Baekhee dengan kalimat – kalimat kasarnya , namun perasaan nyaman itu justru menyelimuti hati Baekhyun , ia seperti mendapat tempat perlindungan baru .

" Aku benar – benar minta maaf padamu " Baekhee menunduk , merasakan sesak merayapi hatinya saat ini . Dia menunggu respon Baekhyun , namun hingga beberapa menit kemudian keheningan yang tetap ia dapatkan , sehingga Baekhee memilih untuk melanjutkan maksud ucapannya.

" Aku tidak tau kenapa kau bisa berada disini Baekhyun – ah . Setiap kali aku bertanya pada Ayah dan Ibu mereka selalu mengatakan bahwa aku akan tau nanti , tapi kenyataannya sampai sekarang pun aku tidak tau " suara Baekhee semakin serak akibat air mata yang berlomba – lomba keluar " Bisakah kau menjelaskannya padaku Baekhyun – ah ? agar aku tidak merasakan perasaan bersalah yang semakin menggunung setiap harinya " dan tangisan Baekhee tumpah saat itu juga

Dieratkan kepalan tangannya hingga buku – buku jarinya memutih . Baekhyun merasakan perasaan sakit pada hatinya , tapi dia tidak boleh lemah atau dia akan jatuh lagi.

" Apa setelah aku menceritakan semuanya maka kau bisa mengembalikan kehidupanku yang seharusnya ? " ditatapnya kedua mata Baekhee dengan tajam setelah ia memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan semuanya . Dia ingin kehidupannya kembali normal tanpa kehadiran orang – orang dimasa lalu

" Paling tidak kita bisa memulainya dari awal Baek , agar kau tidak perlu membenciku seperti saat ini " Baekhee menatap adiknya itu dengan tulus " Belasan tahun kita berpisah dan aku sangat merindukanmu Baekhyun – ah . Sebagai seorang kakak aku hanya ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan adikku , seperti yang dilakukan saudara – saudara lainnya " ungkap Baekhee jujur , karna selama ini hanya itulah keinginannya yang belum terwujud.

" Semua karnamu "

Baekhyun dapat melihat Baekhee yang nampak begitu terkejut . Seperti tidak menyangka bahwa yang menjadi alasan kepergian Baekhyun ke Busan adalah karna dirinya .

" Orang – orang terus menyalahkanku atas apa yang terjadi padamu " lirih Baekhyun , mendadak memori masa lalu menyakiti hatinya " Aku dihantui mimpi buruk setiap malam karna perasaan bersalah itu , dan lebih buruk ketika kedua orang itu membuangku kesini "

" Me –membuang ? " ditempatnya Baekhee tergagap , merasa terkejut

" Ya " Baekhyun tersenyum sinis " Kalimat apa yang lebih buruk dari membuang jika mereka bahkan meninggalkanku disini tanpa peduli apakah aku hidup dengan baik atau tidak "

Dan tangis Baekhee pecah saat membayangkan bahwa selama ini Baekhyun hidup dengan penuh kesulitan dan bayang – bayang akan rasa bersalah pada dirinya . Dia mengingat kejadian yang menimpa mereka belasan tahun lalu , tapi dia tidak menyangka bahwa efeknya sebesar ini . Dan lebih mengerikan ketika kedua orang tua merekalah penyebabnya .

Ditutupnya paras cantik yang sudah basah oleh air mata tersebut , merasa begitu malu bahkan untuk menatap Baekhyun .

" Maafkan aku hiks –hiks " suaranya berdengung karna menangis keras " Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menebus semuanya Baek ? "

Hati kecil Baekhyun tercubit . Sejujurnya dia tidak setega itu pada Baekhee karna bagaimanapun didalam tubuh mereka mengalir darah yang sama . Dia tidak sepenuhnya menyalahkan Baekhee atas apa yang terjadi , mungkin memang sejak awal orang tuanya tidak menyukai kehadiran gadis itu.

" Pergilah , pergi dari hidupku dan jangan ganggu aku lagi "

 ***BaekB Present***

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam dan Chanyeol sudah uring - uringan tidak jelas . Ini belum ada 24 jam dan Baekhee belum memberi kabar sama sekali , padahal Chanyeol sudah beberapa kali mengirim pesan dan melakukan panggilan , namun sepertinya si pemilik ponsel sedang disibukkan dengan kegiatannya di Busan hingga lupa bahwa pacarnya yang tampan tersebut nyaris depresi di Seoul.

" Aish! " ditendangnya selimut bermotif _club_ bola tersebut dengan kasar

Ceklek!

Bunyi engsel pintunya yang dibuka mengurungkan niat Chanyeol yang sudah akan mengusak surai hitamnya.

" Kau belum bersiap - siap ? " Ibunya berkacak pinggang menatap putra nya tersebut

" Aku masih menunggu kabar dari Baekhee , baru setelahnya aku akan bersiap - siap "

" Anak ini " Ibunya berdecak " Baekhee mungkin saja sedang sibuk Yeol "

" Sesibuk apapun , dia selalu memberiku kabar "

" Kasian sekali Baekhee punya pacar sepertimu " Ibunya menggelengkan kepala " Haruskah Ayah dan Ibu bertemu dengan keluarga Byun agar mereka mau menjodohkan putri mereka dengan Yunho? "

" Oke _fine_ aku akan bersiap untuk rapat "

Lalu Chanyeol hanya dapat mendengar suara tawa Ibunya dari dalam kamar mandi.

 ***BaekB Present***

Kalimat Baekhyun yang memintanya untuk pergi nyatanya mengganggu tidur gadis itu . Baekhee menatap kosong pada daun pintu kamar yang ia tempati bersama Baekhyun, sementara telinganya mendengar dengkuran halus dari Baekhyun yang menandakan saudara kembarnya itu sudah terlelap.

Menghela nafas pelan Baekhee memutuskan untuk bangun dan mulai beranjak dari atas ranjang, dengan pelan menarik koper _silver_ miliknya.

" Maafkan aku " didekatinya sosok Baekhyun yang terlelap sebelum kemudian meninggalkan kecupan di pelipis saudaranya tersebut " Semoga hidupmu lebih baik "

Lalu kemudian Baekhee pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang diam - diam membuka mata setelah mendengar suara pintu ditutup.

" Kau meninggalkanku " tatapannya mendadak sendu " _Eonni "_

 ***BaekB Present***

Baekhee bersyukur karna hujan tidak turun malam ini sehingga ia dengan mudah menyusuri tepi jalanan kota Busan yang sudah mulai gelap. Busan memang tidak sepadat Seoul karna ketika malam seperti ini hanya beberapa kendaraan yang melintas, selebihnya mungkin orang - orang memilih untuk istirahat karna masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan esok hari.

Halte bus begitu sepi ketika Baekhee mendudukkan dirinya disana . Bus mungkin sudah tidak beroprasi lagi mengingat waktu yang sudah menjelang dini hari.

" Apa yang harus kulakukan? " Baekhee bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia sudah pergi dari _flat_ milik Baekhyun dan dia tidak cukup tau daerah Busan, belum lagi tidak adanya transportasi umum yang memadai . Diliriknya ponsel yang sejak kedatangannya ke Busan ia matikan sebelum menekan tombol _power_ dan membiarkan ponselnya menyala.

Beberapa menit kemudian bunyi _notifikasi_ tidak bisa dihindari dan 70% adalah dari kekasihnya , Park Chanyeol sementara sisanya dari sang Ayah dan Ibu.

 _" Bagaimana udara Busan? "_

 _" Kau sudah bertemu dengan 'dia' ? "_

 _" Kau sudah makan ? Apa yang kau lakukan saat ini? "_

 _" Ya! Byun Baekhee kenapa tidak membalas pesanku eoh? "_

 _" Apa lelaki Busan lebih tampan dariku ? "_

 _" Aku tidak akan pergi dengan Ayah jika kau tidak membalas pesanku "_

 _" Yaish! Aku serius! "_

 _" Jika kau mengabaikan pesanku aku akan bla..bla..bla "_

Nyatanya rentetan pesan tersebut mampu membuat Baekhee sedikit tersenyum dan melupakan kesedihannya saat ini , tanpa pikir panjang ia segera _mendial_ nomor kekasihnya tersebut tanpa peduli pada jam di ponselnya yang sudah menunjukan pukul 23.49 waktu setempat.

Panggilan diangkat pada dering kelima dan Baekhee sudah disuguhkan dengan suara berat kekasihnya dengan latar suara kendaraan yang berlalu lalang.

 _" Wah..wah..masih mengingatku ternyata "_ itu adalah kalimat sambutan yang diberikan Chanyeol dari seberang sana

" Apa yang sedang kau lakukan ? " Baekhee bertanya karna dia sempat mendengar suara _klakson_ beberapa kali.

 _" Aku sedang dijalan menuju pulang , baru saja selesai menghadiri rapat bersama Ayah "_

Baekhee mengangguk walau dia yakin bahwa Chanyeol tidak bisa melihatnya.

 _" Kau belum menjawab pesan yang kukirim "_

Baekhee mengulum senyum tipis sebelum kemudian dia menarik nafas pelan " Udara Busan menyenangkan karma tidak terlalu banyak asap kendaraan disini. Aku sudah bertemu dengan 'dia' dan rasanya begitu menyenangkan. Aku belum makan karna aku sedang _diet_ , dan aku sedang duduk memandang bulan saat ini . Aku tidak membalas pesanmu karna ponselnya kumatikan. Lelaki Busan tidak setampan kekasihku. Dan kau berbohong padaku, aku tidak membalas pesanmu dan kau tetap pergi rapat. Apa itu cukup? "

Disebrang sana Chanyeol tertawa atas kalimatnya yang terakhir _" Kau belum tidur? "_ tanya lelaki itu

" Belum mengantuk " jawabnya singkat " Chanyeol - ah "

 _" Hmm "_ Baekhee mendengar suara pintu mobil ditutup, Chanyeol sudah sampai rumah sepertinya

 _" Aku mencintaimu , sangat "_

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap pada ruangan yang sepertinya tidak berpenghuni. Itu adalah kamar Baekhee ngomong - ngomong, dan saat ini Chanyeol sedang berdiri didepan gerbang rumah keluarga Byun.

 _" Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi ? "_ Chanyeol bertanya ragu, sejak ia melepas kepergian Baekhee ke Busan gadis itu mulai cukup aneh

" Tidak ada "

 _" Baiklah, aku juga mencintaimu "_ balas Chanyeol _" Tidurlah , ini sudah malam "_

" Hmm "

Lalu sambungan telfon itu terputus, menyisakan Baekhee yang menatap sendu kearah ponselnya. Gadis itu kembali menggeret koper miliknya, memutuskan untuk berjalan tak tentu arah .

 ***BaekB Present***

" Byun Baekhee!! " sudah setengah jam sejak Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi mencari saudaranya tersebut , namun dia belum menemukan Baekhee dimanapun. Bibi Ahn sempat bertanya macam - macam karna melihat gadis yang dirawatnya tersebut keluar malam tanpa ditemani Sehun , dan untungnya Baekhyun bisa menberi alasan hingga ia mendapat ijin.

" Ya! Byun Baekhee dimana kau ? "

Perasaan kawatir itu muncul saat ia tak juga menemukan sosok Baekhee. Tapi dia tidak boleh menyerah, Baekhyun harus menemukan kakaknya tersebut lalu memintanya pergi ke Seoul secara baik - baik.

Dengan langkah kakinya yang kecil Baekhyun masih terus mencari Bakhee, tidak peduli pada malam yang semakin larut , dia gadis yang kuat dan tidak takut apapun. Matanya dengan tajam melihat sekeliling , berharap bisa menemukan -

" Byun Baekhee ? " lirihnya pelan . Sipit matanya menajam demi melihat seseorang yang ia fikir adalah Bakhee, saudaranya. Baekhyun melangkah lagi, semakin mendekat pada sebuah jembatan besar dimana sosok yang ia anggap Bakhee itu berdiri disana.

 ***BaekB Present***

Malam semakin larut , dan Bibi Ahn mendadak kawatir karna Baekhyun belum pulang juga . Meskipun bukan anak kandungnya , merawat Baekhyun sejak kecil membuat ia memilki ikatan batin tersendiri dengan gadis itu .

Dengan helaan nafas pelan , wanita tua itu melangkahkan kakinya kekamar Baekhyun , barangkali dia bisa meminta bantuan Baekhee untuk mencari Baekhyun.

" Baekhee – ya , kau sudah tidur nak ? "

Diketuknya pintu coklat itu beberapa kali , namun tidak ada jawaban bahkan hanya untuk sebuah deheman singkat . Perasaan tak enak itu muncul , hingga dengan gemetar Bibi Ahn membuka pintu tersebut .

" Astaga ! "

 ***BaekB Present***

 _Itu adalah salah satu hari dibulan Juli ketika Baekhyun sekeluarga memutuskan untuk pergi salah satu pantai . Riak ombak menyambut mereka begitu Baekhyun dengan ceria menuruni mobil yang mereka tumpangi , dan mulai melompat – lompat dengan bahagia . Disampingnya , ada Baekhee yang hanya menatapnya dengan senyum tipis , tidak seantusias Baekhyun ._

 _" Ayah , aku ingin naik itu " Baekhyun menunjuk banana boats yang dinaiki oleh beberapa orang , suara teriakannya mengundang Baekhyun untuk ikut menaikinya_

 _" Kau masih kecil Baek " Ayahnya mengingatkan_

 _" Pergilah dengan kakakmu bermain pasir "_

 _Meski cemberut karna tidak mendapat ijin , Baekhyun tetap menurut ketika Baekhee dengan senyum tulusnya menggandeng Baekhyun untuk menuju tepi pantai ._

 _Setengah jam mereka bermain pasir dan itu adalah hal yang sangat membosankan bagi seorang Baekhyun , sangat berbeda dengan Baekhee yang bahkan berhasil membuat istana dari pasir ._

 _" Ayo berenang "_ _Baekhee mendongak , menatap Baekhyun yang baru_ _saja melontarkan ajaknnya ._

 _" Bermain pasir sangat membosankan " bibir Baekhyun mengerucut_

 _Melihat Baekhyun yang nampak kebosanan membuat Baekhee akhirnya mengalah . Gadis itu mengangguk dan langsung mendapat lompatan girang dari Baekhyun._

 _Meski tidak begitu yakin dengan kemampuan berenangnya , tapi Baekhee akhirnya mengikuti Baekhyun yang sudah lebih dulu menenggelamkan dengan air pantai ._

 _Menghela nafas pelan , Baekhee akhirnya yakin bahwa dia juga bisa ._

 _Dinginnya air menyambut Baekhee begitu dia melakukan hal yang sama_ _seperti Baekhyun . Rasa asin sempat dikecap oleh bibir kecilnya sebelum suara deburan ombak sedikit mengejutkannya , membuat ia tidak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuh dan berakhir dengan banyaknya air pantai yang masuk kedalamnya ._

 _" Baekhee!! "_

 _Diusap wajahnya dengan kasar demi memperjelas penglihatannya , dia melihat Baekhyun yang mencoba menggapai tangannya ._

 _" Ayo pegang tanganku "_ _Baekhee masih berusaha keras memegang tangan Baekhyun , namun kakinya yang tiba – tiba kram_ _membuat ia tidak bisa lagi bertahan ._

 _Melihat hal itu Baekhyun segera menepi dan menghampiri kedua orang tuanya yang berjemur dibibir pantai ._ _" Ayah ! Ibu ! Baekhee tenggelam ! "_

Sudah lama sejak kejadian itu menimpanya , Baekhee masih belum bisa menghilangkan trauma tersebut . Gadis itu seringkali gemetar hanya karna mendengar suara riak air .

Namun , apa yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini adalah mendengar riak air dari jembatan tempatnya berpijak . Kilauan air dibawah sana nampak memanggil Baekhee yang berdiri dengan keputusasaannya . Dipejamkan kedua matanya erat – erat , menghindari rasa takutnya ketika pegangan tangannya pada besi pembatas tersebut mulai merenggang .

 **BYUR**!

" BYUN BAEKHEE !! "

Dingin itu menusuk kulitnya , sementara kedua tangannya mencoba menggapai – gapai keatas dengan susah payah . Air itu berlomba – lomba masuk memenuhi paru – parunya , yang membuat ia semakin tidak bisa bernafas .

Lalu dengan sisa tenaganya yang terakhir dia menggumamkan nama Baekhyun .

 ***BaekB Present***

Sebenci apapun Baekhyun pada keluarganya , dia tidak bisa menutupi selalu ada celah kecil yang membuat hatinya sesak ketika melihat mereka kesakitan . Seperti saat ini , dia dengan setia menemani Baekhee di dalam _ambulance_ , membiarkan kendaraan putih itu membawa mereka kerumah sakit .

" Tolong isi data pasien "

Baekhyun mengangguk , dengan tangan gemetar mengisi data – data tersebut , membiarkan beberapa dokter membawa saudaranya ke _Unit_ _Gawat_ _Darurat_ untuk segera mendapatkan perawatan.

Begitu selesai Baekhyun segera berlari menuju ruangan _Unit_ _Gawat_ _Darurat_ , dia ingin menemani Bakhee sebagai penebus atas apa yang telah ia lakukan sejak kedatangan gadis itu ke Busan. Bahkan teriakan petugas resepsionis yang memberitahu bahwa ponselnya tertinggal tidak ia dengar.

 ***BaekB Present***

Begitu tulisan _GAME_ _OVER_ memenui layar ponselnya , Sehun sukses melempar benda pintar tersebut keatas ranjang miliknya . Dia sudah menghabiskan lebih dari empat jam untuk bermain game , dan mungkin ini sudah puncaknya untuk berhenti atau dia akan membuat jari – jari tangannya kram .

Diliriknya jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari dan matanya belum mengantuk sama sekali . Mengambil ponsel miliknya yang sempat ia buang dengan sia – sia , Sehun membuka aplikasi _chat_ miliknya . Tidak ada hal – hal penting , hanya beberapa alumni _Senior_ _High_ _School_ nya yang membahas tentang betapa sulitnya materi kuliah . Dengusan Sehun keluarkan karna dia tidak ada kegiatan sama sekali , menelfon Baekhyun di jam segini pun rasanya tidak sopan.

Berfikir sekali lagi , akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk membuka _chat_ miliknya dengan Baekhyun . Menulis beberapa pesan yang Sehun yakin akan dibuka gadis itu besok pagi .

" Dia belum tidur ? " Sehun bergumam karna pesan – pesan yang ia kirim memiliki tanda centang dua yang artinya Baekhyun bisa saja belum tidur atau opsi lainnya adalah Baekhyun sudah tidur namun tidak mematikan datanya.

Suara nada tunggu menyambut Sehun ketika lelaki itu memutuskan untuk _mendial_ nomor kekasihnya .

" Kau belum tidur ? " itu adalah yang dilontarkan oleh Sehun pertama kali begitu panggilannya diangkat.

Mengernyitkan dahinya , Sehun justru mendengar suara gaduh yang tidak jelas " Halo Baek ? kau dimana ? " tanyanya

" Maaf Tuan , saya adalah pegawai _Seoul_ _Hospital_ , seseorang yang anda mak – "

" APA ? BAEKHYUN DI RUMAH SAKIT ? "

 ***BaekB Present***

Rumah sakit tiba – tiba menjadi tempat yang begitu menyakitkan bagi Baekhyun . Dia hanya mampu berdiri mematung sementara di dalam sana dua orang dokter bersama asisten mereka sibuk menangani Baekhee . Dalam hati Baekhyun merapal doa agar Tuhan membiarkan Baekhee tetap hidup . Namun , Baekhyun tidak yakin apakah doanya itu dikabulkan ketika salah satu dokter tersebut melepas masker miliknya dengan wajah lelah .

" Tuhan , _please_ " mohonnya lirih

Ceklek!

Suara pintu yang dibuka terasa seperti suara pintu neraka bagi Baekhyun . Dia mendongak dengan wajah lelahnya , menatap seorang dokter yang memberikan tatapan simpati padanya .

" Maafkan kami , pasien tidak ter – "

" BAGAIMANA BISA KAU DISEBUT DOKTER JIKA KAU BAHKAN TIDAK BISA MENYELAMATKAN PASIENMU "

" Tuhan yang mengatur tentan – "

" TUTUP MULUTMU BRENGSEK!! "

Lalu Baekhyun melewati dokter tersebut dengan emosi menggebu hingga sengaja menyenggol bahunya . Dokter yang lain segera menyingkir dari ruangan begitu melihat Baekhyun menerjang tubuh Baekhee dengan air mata yang ditahannya kuat – kuat dikelopak mata.

Dia tidak boleh menangis atau orang – orang akan menyebutnya lemah .

" Maafkan aku " ditatapnya wajah Baekhee yang pucat , kulitnya terasa dingin ketika Baekhyun menyentuhnya " Kau akan bahagia disana " Baekhyun mengangguk sekali meyakinkan " Ya , kau akan bahagia "

 ***BaekB Present***

" Dimana pasien bernama Byun Baekhyun ? " Sehun bertanya dengan tergesa – gesa , bahkan tidak peduli pada seorang resepsionis yang terkejut akibat nada bicaranya naik satu oktaf

" Sebentar Tuan "

Dengan tidak sabar Sehun menunggu sementara pikirannya sudah berkeliaran kemana – mana . Takut sesuatu yang buruk menimpa kekasihnya.

" Tidak ada Tuan , kami tidak memiliki pasien bernama Byun Baek –apakah maksud anda Byun Baekhee ? "

Dahi Sehun otomatis mengkerut " Apakah kau tidak salah menulis namanya ? "

" Ah , benarkah ? " resepsionis tersebut menggaruk tengkuknya " Tapi tadi – "

" Aish terserah " Sehun mulai jengah , dia sedang buru – buru saat ini " Dimana ruang rawat Byun Baek –ah terserah siapa namanya "

" Pasien baru saja dinyatakan meninggal lima menit yang lalu "

Jantung Sehun merosot saat itu juga " A –APA ?!? "

To Be Continue

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Maaf untuk typo cerita menye – menye ini . See you Days Whitout You II**


	3. Chapter 2 - Days Without You II

Sorry #2 –너 없는 시간들 (Days Without You) II

*

 _" Maafmu menyakitiku "_

 _Song by Juniel – Sorry_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **BaekB** **Present**

 _Summary : Baekhyun tidak tau , bahwa pertengkarannya dengan Baekhee malam itu akan membawanya dalam kehidupan yang rumit . Dia membenci Seoul seperti dia membenci keluarganya , tapi Seoul juga menjadi satu – satunya alasan yang membuat ia selalu bertemu dengan Chanyeol , kekasih Baekhee._

 **Happy** **Reading**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Langkah Sehun memberat begitu ia akan sampai diruangan dimana Baekhee –atau yang kini ia anggap adalah Baekhyun- dirawat . Entah kenapa pikirannya mendadak kacau mengingat apa yang diucapkan oleh salah satu pegawai _Seoul_ _Hospital_ tersebut , namun Sehun tidak ingin percaya sebelum dia melihatnya sendiri .

Ruangan khas obat – obatan adalah apa yang dirasakan Sehun ketika langkahnya semakin memberat . Ada beban tersendiri saat Sehun melangkah menuju ranjang rumah sakit dimana seseorang yang ia kenal sebagai Baekhyun berbaring disana .

" JANGAN LAKUKAN! " emosi Sehun muncul saat ia melihat seorang suster akan menutup seluruh tubuh 'Baekhyunnya' dengan kain putih

" Tapi nona ini sudah meninggal Tuan "

Ada sesuatu yang memukul ulu hatinya saat itu juga . Sehun harus sadar bahwa apa yang ia lihat saat ini adalah nyata .

Bahwa seseorang yang saat ini sedang terbaring dengan wajah pucat dan kulitnya yang dingin adalah orang yang selalu ia jaga dan lindungi sejak kecil , seseorang yang selalu ia perjuangkan dalam hidupnya.

" _No_ _No_ " suara Sehun melirih , matanya memerah sementara kepalan tangannya semakin erat " _Dont_ _leave_ _me_ _babe_ " lalu dipeluknya tubuh itu dengan rasa sakit yang semakin dalam

Tanpa sadar bahwa seseorang yang lain memperhatikannya dari luar .

 ***BaekB Present***

Baekhyun menatap ponsel miliknya dengan ragu . Setengah jam yang lalu ia memindahkan kartu sim milik Baekhee ke ponselnya -yang baru saja ja ingat bahwa tertinggal dimeja _resepsionis_ \- , dan sekarang kontak dengan nama 'Rumah' lah yang menjadi alasan kenapa Baekhyun hanya berdiam diri seperti orang bodoh .

Menghela nafas pelan , Baekhyun akhirnya mendekatkan ponsel tersebut ketelinganya . Nada tunggu yang terdengar membuat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dengan takut .

" Hallo dengan keluarga Byun disini "

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu . Ia mengenal suara itu , tidak peduli seberapa lama sudah tidak mendengarnya . Itu suara Ibunya .

" Baekhee meninggal "

Diucapkan kalimat itu dengan lirih , lalu dibeberapa menit kemudian Baekhyun mendengar suara benda jatuh sebelum sambungan telfon terputus . Dalam hatinya Baekhyun merapal doa bahwa apa yang ia lakukan dengan menghubungi keluarganya tentang keadaan Baekhee adalah sesuatu yang benar.

Lalu setelahnya Baekhyun segera kembali keruangan dimana Baekhee berada, dia harus mengurus mayat Baekhee lalu memberitau Bibi Ahn tentang kabar buruk tersebut.

" Sayang , ayo bangun , kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku "

Dari balik pintu ruangan tersebut Baekhyun berdiri mematung dalam diam. Seperti ada luka lain yang timbul dihatinya ketika ia nengenali suara tersebut. Itu Sehun , kekasihnya.

" Baekhyun - ah , jangan tinggalkan aku "

Baekhyun _refleks_ meremas ujung baju yang ia kenakan . Rasanya menyedihkan ketika melihat Sehun begitu terpuruk atas seseorang yang lelaki itu anggap sebagai Baekhyun . Ingin rasanya dia menemui Sehun lalu mengatakan bahwa dia masih hidup, sementara yang sedang berbaring ditempat itu bukanlah dirinya melainkan Baekhee, saudara kembarnya.

Sehun - ah, aku disini. Batin Baekhyun pilu.

 ***BaekB Present***

Paginya Chanyeol mendadak terserang demam . Dengan alasan bahwa ini semua karna suhu _AC_ dikamarnya , pria itu sukses membuat Ibunya uring – uringan dipagi hari karna enggan minum obat.

" Mau kemana kau anak nakal ? " sudah sulit minum obat , sekarang Chanyeol justru menguji Ibunya dengan penampilan rapinya

" Aku harus ke kampus Bu "

" Kau sakit Park Chanyeol dan tetaplah dirumah ! "

Chanyeol mengerang frustasi " Bu , ada tugas yang harus selesaikan "

Ibunya berkacak pinggang sebelum akhirnya menarik putranya tersebut hingga terjatuh diatas ranjang " Tetap dirumah! Ibu akan menelfon dokter "

Lalu setelahnya Nyonya Park meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menghela nafas menyerah . Dia benar – benar tidak bisa membantah perkataan wanita paruh baya tersebut karna Ibunya adalah wanita yang paling ia takuti selain Bakhee .

Membicarakan soal Baekhee , Chanyeol mendadak ingin menelfon gadis itu hanya untuk menanyakan kabar . Sejak pembicaraan terakhir mereka ditelfon semalam , Chanyeol merasa bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan perasaannya . Dia harus memastikan bahwa Baekhee nya baik – baik saja .

Nada sambung terdengar ditelinga lebar Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya digantikan oleh suara seorang perempuan .

 _" Ha –hallo "_

 ***BaekB Present***

Pemakaman terjadi secara tertutup dengan dihadiri oleh keluarga Byun sendiri dan beberapa tetangga Bibi Ahn . Nama Byun Baekhyun tertulis di batu nisan tersebut , sengaja dilakukan karna yang orang – orang ketahui Byun Baekhyun lah yang telah tiada , dan semua atas permintaan Tuan dan Nyonya Byun sendiri . Bagi keduanya Byun Baekhyun lah yang sudah lama mati , bukan Baekhee .

Matahari sudah mulai naik ketika Nyonya Byun masih menangis dimakam Baekhyun –atau yang sebenarnya adalah Baekhee- . Putri yang ia besarkan dengan penuh kasih sayang sudah lebih dulu menghadap Tuhan , bahkan sebelum ia dapat melihat gadis itu bahagia .

Sementara diam – diam Sehun yang ikut hadir disana hanya mampu menatap kosong batu nisan tersebut . Dia tidak menangis sama sekali sementara hancur dihatinya sudah berkeping – keping dan tidak mampu disatukan lagi . Tatapan tajamnya ia arahkan pada dua paruh baya yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya –orangtua Baekhyun.

" Jadi kalian yang sudah menelantarkan Baekhyun ? " lontaran pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Sehun . Nyonya dan Tuan Byun sontak mendongak , mengernyit menatap sosok lelaki berkulit putih yang baru pertama kali mereka lihat

" Baekhyun selalu menunggu kalian tidak peduli seburuk apapun keadaannya . Baekhyun mengalami hidup yang sulit , dan sekarang ketika dia meninggal pun kalian tidak berada disampingnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya " kedua mata Sehun memanas sementara amarah itu muncul dihatinya

" Kau tidak tau apapun anak muda "

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir sebelum Tuan Byun membawa istrinya untuk pergi darisana . Sehun hanya menatap punggung keduanya dalam diam sementara dia bahkan masih begitu dikuasai emosi.

" Sial ! " menendang udara kosong , Sehun jatuh terduduk menghadap pusara Baekhyun " Maafkan aku Baek , maaf "

Bibi Ahn yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya mampu menunduk diam " Dimana kau Baekhyun – ah ? " gumamnya pelan . Wanita itu tentu tidak bodoh untuk tau bahwa gadis yang sebenarnya meninggal itu adalah Baekhee bukan Baekhyun . Merawat Baekhyun sejak kecil membuat dia ingat betul seperti apa perawakan Baekhyun , lagipula seingatnya piama bergambar panda adalah apa yang dikenakan oleh Baekhee bukan Baekhyun.

Sementara itu , beberapa meter dari tempat pemakan Baekhee ada sosok Baekhyun yang berdiri dibalik pohon . Gadis itu diam – diam menangis sendirian karna melihat Sehun yang begitu terpukul atas kepergiannya .

" Maafkan aku Sehun –ah , seharusnya aku menceritakan semuanya "

Lalu ketika melihat Sehun dan Bibi Ahn yang akan pergi , Baekhyun segera mengambil langkah menjauh sebelum dirasakan getaran pada saku _jeans_ nya .

 _Chanyeol_

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang . Dia tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui dari siapa panggilan itu berasal.

 ***BaekB Present***

" Baekhyun! " Bibi Ahn nampak terkejut dan lega karna melihat sosok Baekhyun yang berdiri di depan pintu _flat_ nya . Meski dengan masker yang menutup sebagian wajahnya , tapi wanita itu sudah langsung bisa mengenalinya.

Wanita tua itu segera menggiring Baekhyun untuk masuk kedalam , namun baru dilangkah kelima gadis itu mendadak menghentikan langkahnya . Matanya terpaku pada dua orang yang duduk diruang tamu _flat_ mereka .

Sementara itu Tuan dan Nyonya Byun ikut menatap Baekhyun yang berdiri terpaku menatap keduanya . Pertemuan ini terasa begitu canggung karna tidak pernah diharapkan terjadi .

" Duduklah Baek , kita bicara " meski dengan enggan Baekhyun akhrinya menurut ketika Bibi Ahn menatapnya memohon

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya ketika beberapa kali ia melihat Nyonya Byun mencuri pandang kearahnya .

" Baekhyun – ah , bagaimana kabarmu ? "

Baekhyun mendongak ketika tiba – tiba Ayahnya berbicara . Dia menatap lelaki paruh baya yang pernah menjadi bagian hidupnya –itu dulu- dengan pandangan benci .

" Kenapa ? berharap aku yang meninggal " Baekhyun menjawab ketus

Tuan Byun hanya menghela nafas maklum atas jawaban putrinya , bagaimanapun dari kecil Baekhyun tidak dididik oleh kedua orang tuanya sehingga sedikit kurang dalam hal tata krama , itu yang ia fikirkan.

" Kau tumbuh dengan baik dan menjadi gadis yang cantik "

Baekhyun hanya diam , dia menunggu kedua orang tuanya untuk berbicara lagi karna dari apa yang ia lihat seperti akan ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikan.

" Baekhyun – ah " Ayahnya memanggil lagi " Kami akan membawamu kembali ke Seoul . Kau mau kan ? "

" Tidak! " Baekhyun menolak dengan tegas , bahkan tanpa harus berfikir sama sekali seolah – olah itu adalah jawaban yang sudah lama ia siapkan . Tuan dan Nyonya Byun nampak cukup terkejut dibuatnya .

" Kau – " Nyonya Byun menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya , wanita itu sudah akan berbicara sebelum sang suami melarangnya dan memberikan gestur 'biar aku saja yang berbicara'

" Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan orang yang sudah merawatku dan memilih untuk pergi bersama orang – orang yang sudah membuangku " ujarnya tajam , tanpa peduli bahwa perasaan orang lain mungkin saja terluka

" Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan disini ? " Tuan Byun menyerang balik " Orang – orang sudah menganggapmu mati Baekhyun , dan akan sangat konyol jika kau tiba – tiba muncul "

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya atas kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Ayah kandungnya tersebut .

" Kau yang mem – " Baekhyun menghentikan kalimatnya ketika merasakan pundaknya disentuh lembut oleh Bibi Ahn

" Kembalilah Baek , kau berhak untuk hidup bersama kedua orang tuamu "

" Bibi! "

" Kembalilah ke Seoul dan aku pastikan membawa wanita tua ini mendapatkan pengobatan terbaik " Nyonya Byun tiba – tiba saja berbicara

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar kalimat Ibu nya . Bagaimana bisa wanita itu tau , batinnya.

" Aku bisa – "

" BAEKHYUN! KEMBALILAH KE SEOUL!! "

Bentakan itu mengejutkan Baekhyun , dan menjadi yang pertama kali diberikan oleh Bibi Ahn . Selama ini , seburuk apapun hal yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun Bibi Ahn tidak pernah membentaknya atau menaikkan nada bicaranya . Namun kali ini ketika Baekhyun ingin memperjuangkan hidupnya agar tetap di Busan dan menemani wanita tua itu justru bentakan lah yang ia dapatkan .

" Bibi mengusirku ? " ujar Baekhyun tidak percaya " Bibi tidak ingin merawatku lagi ? baiklah , aku akan kembali ke Seoul " lalu Baekhyun segera pergi dari sana , meninggalkan Bibi Ahn yang menatapnya dengan sedih.

 ***BaekB Present***

Baekhyun sudah rapi dengan celana _jeans_ serta kaos oblongnya setelah selesai memasukkan beberapa potong baju kedalam tas ranselnya . Gadis itu masih betah berlama – lama didalam kamarnya , merekam baik – baik tempat ternyamannya tersebut hingga pandangannya jatuh pada hiasan musim dingin yang seingatnya dibawa oleh Baekhee .

Berbicara tentang Baekhee , Baekhyun mendadak menyesali kejadian malam itu saat dirinya begitu egois menyalahkan Baekhee atas apa yang terjadi . Tidak seharusnya mereka bertengkar malam itu hingga berakhir dengan meninggalnya Baekhee dan kembalinya ia ke Seoul .

Ceklek!

Dialihkan pandangannya kearah pintu dan mendapati Ibunya berdiri disana dengan senyum simpul , yang tidak diketahui Baekhyun tulus atau tidak .

" Terimakasih untuk mau kembali ke Seoul " Ibunya berucap , dan Baekhyun tidak menanggapi apapun

" Boleh aku meminta sesuatu padamu ? "

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan , tidak bisa menolaknya karna semua pasti akan berakhir sia – sia .

" Tolong hiduplah sebagai Byun Baekhee , putri Ibu yang polos dan manis . Bagiku Byun Baekhyun lah yang sudah lama mati , bukan Baekhee . Jadi tolong , terlepas dari siapapun jati dirimu tetaplah hidup sebagai Baekhee "

Seperti ada bom yang meledak tiba – tiba , perasaan sakit dan sesak itu menghantam Baekhyun . Sekarang dia sadar bahwa tidak ada yang peduli padanya selain Bibi Ahn dan Sehun , namun sekarang Bibi Ahn telah mengusirnya kembali ke Seoul sementara Sehun sudah menganggapnya mati .

Baekhyun yang dikenal sebagai gadis keras kepala bisa saja menolak keinginan Ibunya , tapi kematian Baekhee serta pertengkaran mereka malam itu selalu menganggu pikiran Baekhyun membuat ia merasa bersalah dan pada akhirnya mengangguk atas permintaan Ibunya .

" Terimakasih Baekhy –ah maksudku Baekhe , Ibu mencintaimu "

Dan dalam dekapan Ibunya air mata Baekhyun tanpa sadar menetes . Kenapa untuk bahagia saja dia harus hidup menjadi orang lain .

 ***BaekB Present***

" Sehun – ah , boleh Ibu masuk ? "

Tidak ada jawaban apapun dari sepemilik kamar , membuat wanita paruh baya yang masih cantik diusianya tersebut segera masuk kedalam . Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah kamar yang tidak terurus sementara ditengah ranjang ada gundukan selimut yang sudah bisa dipastikan siapa di dalamnya .

" Ayo bangun sayang , dan minum obatmu " wanita itu menyentuh gundukan selimut dihadapannya . Sejak menghadari pemakaman Baekhee , Sehun mendadak drop dan terpaksa harus istirahat total diatas ranjang , meninggalkan kuliahnya sementara waktu .

" Ibu , aku akan minum obat jika Baek – " Sehun terdiam ketika sadar bahwa ia akan menyebut nama Baekhyun , seseorang yang baru saja ia antarkan kepergiannya menghadap Tuhan . Ada sesuatu yang mencubit ulu hati Sehun saat itu juga.

Ibunya yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas sedih , ia juga ikut merasa terkejut ketika mendapat kabar bahwa Baekhyun meninggal karna bunuh diri . Bagaimanapun dia sudah mengenal gadis itu cukup lama dan Baekhyun merupakan gadis yang baik .

" Sehun – ah , bisa bicara sebentar ? "

Meski enggan namun akhirnya Sehun mengalah , dia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang dan menatap Ibunya yang nampak serius .

" Kita pindah ke Seoul ya ? " ketika melihat Sehun tidak merespon apapun Ibunya kembali melanjutkan " Ayah akan membangun cabang perusahaan disana sekaligus kami ingin agar kau memulai hidupmu yang baru "

" Bu , aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Baekhyun "

" Kita masih bisa mengunjunginya Sehun – ah . Ibu tidak akan memintamu untuk melupakan Baekhyun karna bagaimanapun dia adalah gadis yang menjadi bagian hidupmu . Ibu hanya ingin agar kau tidak terus bersedih , hanya itu "

Sehun masih mencerna setiap kalimat Ibunya karna bagaimanapun ajakan untuk pindah ke Seoul cukup mendadak . Ada banyak kenangan yang sudah dibangun Sehun di Busan dan tentu akan sulit untuk dilupakan begitu saja . Namun , jika memilih untuk tetap di Busan Sehun akan merasa terus dibayangi oleh sosok Baekhyun dan hal itu jelas membuat dadanya sesak .

" Baiklah , aku setuju pindah ke Seoul " Sehun menatap Ibunya " Tapi tolong beri aku waktu , aku harus meminta ijin pada Baekhyun "

" Tentu sayang "

Sehun harap keputusan yang ambil kali ini tidaklah salah.

 ***BaekB Present***

Kamar dengan nuansa _soft_ _pink_ adalah apa yang menyambut penglihatan Baekhyun sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di Seoul. Rumah bergaya eropa dengan pilar - pilar besar berdiri ditanah yang luas membuat gadis itu bahkan kagum sejak melihatnya untuk pertama kali.

Dilangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam , ada begitu banyak foto _polaroid_ yang menghiasi dinding kamar saudara kembarnya tersebut. Ekor matanya menatao satu - persatu foto tersebut hingga satu foto yang digantung dengan _clip_ berbeda warna menarik perhatian Baekhyun.

" Jadi dia yang bernama Chanyeol " Baekhyun bergumam sedang irisnya menatap sosok lelaki dengan rambut hitam serta telinga lebarnya, wajahnya cukup tampan dengan senyum manis yang menghiasi bibirnya.

Lalu ingatan Baekhyun ditarik kembali pada kejadian saat pemakaman Baekhee.

 _Dengan ragu digesernya tombol hijau pada ponsel pintar tersebut hingga dengan helaan nafas pelan Baekhyun meyakinkan diri bahwa dia bisa._

 _" Ha - hallo "_

 _" Baekhee - ya , bagaimana kabarmu ? Kau tau aku sedang sakit dan Ib - "_

 _" Maaf "_

 _" Ya? "_

 _" Aku bukan Baekhee" di dengarnya Chanyeol tidak lagi berbicara " Aku saudaranya yang ada di Busan " jawabnya setengah ragu_

 _Hening beberapa saat " Ah begitu . Dimana Baekhee? Kenapa ponselnya ada padamu ? "_

 _Dengan pandangan sedih Baekhyun melirik pemakan Baekhee " Dia sedang tidur "_

 _Disebrang sana Chanyeol mengangguk dan sedikit lega karna perasaan buruknya ternyata tak berdampak apapun. Kekasihnya baik - baik saja._

 _" Apa kau kekasih Baekhee ? " pertanyaan itu tiba - tiba saja keluar dari bibir Baekhyun_

 _" Ya, aku kekasihnya. Namaku Park Chayeol, dan kau ? "_

 _Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya pelan " Aku Hyun "_

 _" Baiklah , senang berkenalan denganmu Hyun "_

Ceklek!

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Baekhyun menoleh kearah pintu dan melihat Ibunya disana.

" Baekhee, ayo kita makan malam "

 ***BaekB Present***

Paginya Baekhyun sadar bahwa hidupnya telah berubah 180ᴼ . Jika biasanya ia terbangun diatas ranjang lusuh yang bahkan warna spreinya sudah memudar , maka kini Baekhyun terbangun diatas ranjang empuk yang bahkan spreinya terasa begitu halus seperti terbuat dari bulu angsa impor .

Ini adalah hari senin dan Ibunya bilang Baekhee ada jadwal kuliah pukul tujuh nanti . Diliriknya jam dinakas yang menunjukkan pukul enam pagi , segera bergegas untuk bangun Baekhyun merapikan ranjang yang baru saja ditempatinya –sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sejak di Busan .

Ceklek!

Baekhyun yang baru saja mengambil handuk menoleh kearah pintu dan melihat Ibunya sudah rapi dengan pakaian _casual_ nya .

" Sayang , Ibu harus menemani Ayah keluar kota . Mintalah pada pelayan jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu " itu adalah apa yang dipesankan Ibunya sebelum wanita itu mengecup keningnya . Rasa aneh itu menjalar dihati Baekhyun karna ini menjadi pertama kali wanita yang secara hukum adalah orang tuanya memperlakukan ia dengan begitu baik , meski harus membuat ia rela disebut sebagai Baekhee .

" Hati – hati Bu " lirih Baekhyun ketika melihat Ibunya menutup pintu kamar

 ***BaekB Present***

Diiringi lagu _perfect_ milik _Ed_ _Sheeran_ , Chanyeol bersandar pada kap mobilnya tanpa peduli pada lirikan gadis – gadis SHS yang tidak sengaja lewat . Mata bulatnya sesekali melirik pada gerbang besi yang menjulang tinggi di dekatnya , menunggu seseorang keluar dari sana .

Suara gerbang yang dibuka membuat Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum , namun dibeberapa detik kemudian senyuman itu berubah menjadi kerutan di dahi .

" Baek ? kau tidak salah kostum ? " itu adalah apa yang dilontarkan oleh Chanyeol begitu melihat kekasihnya

Baekhyun melirik pakaian yang ia kenakan dan merasa tidak ada yang salah . Celana _jeans_ , kaos putih polos juga kemeja _flannel_ yang tidak dikancingkan . Ini adalah _style_ nya ketika di Busan .

" Kemana _dressmu_ ? "

Ah , Baekhyun mengangguk paham . Jika yang dibicarakan oleh lelaki dihadapannya adalah baju kekurangan bahan itu maka Baekhyun akan dengan tegas menolaknya . Bagaimana seseorang menciptakan baju kekurangan bahan dengan warna lembut dan corak bunga dimana – mana , menjijikkan sekali .

" Belum kucuci " jawab Baekhyun seadanya " Kita akan ke kampus kan ? " ia mengalihkan topik karna enggan ditanya Chanyeol tentang penampilannya yang diluar _ekspetasi_ tersebut

" Tentu " lelaki itu meloncat dari kap mobilnya sebelum membuka pintu depan " Silahkan masuk tuan putri "

Baekhyun tanpa sadar terkekeh lalu kemudian segera masuk kedalam . Chanyeol duduk dibalik kemudi dan mulai menyalakan _music_ sebagai teman perjalanan menuju kampus . Lagu – lagu romansa menyambut telinga Baekhyun dan entah kenapa dia menilai nol pada selera Baekhyun .

" Boleh ganti laguku saja ? "

Chanyeol yang memperhatikan jalan hanya mengangguk seadanya , membiarkan Baekhyun mengganti lagu yang disukainya .

Dan selanjutnya ia nyaris menginjak rem secara mendadak ketika mendengar lagu rock mengalun keras di dalam mobilnya .

Diliriknya Baekhyun yang nampak menikmati musik keras tersebut dengan ikut bernyanyi sesekali .

Yaampun , ada apa dengan gadis itu .

 ***BaekB Present***

" Dimana gedung sastra ? "

Chanyeol yang barusaja keluar dari dalam mobil nampak cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan kekasihnya tersebut .

" Kau lupa Baek ? pada gedung fakultasmu sendiri ? "

Baekhyun meringis , biar bagaimanapun perilakunya memang sedikit mencurigakan , lagipula orang bodoh mana yang melupakan fakultasnya sendiri sementara dia hanya tidak masuk selama kurang lebih tiga hari .

" Kau ini tidak peka sekali " gadis itu mendengus " Aku kan ingin diantar olehmu bodoh! " percayalah bahwa itu hanyalah sebagian alasan Baekhyun agar Chanyeol tidak curiga padanya . Biar bagaimanapun dia hidup sebagai Baekhee .

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu segera mengaitkan tangan keduanya . Baekhyun nampak cukup terkejut atas perilaku Chanyeol , karna ini pertama kalinya seorang lelaki selain Sehun menggenggam tangan kecilnya .

Langkah lebar Chanyeol menyusuri koridor dengan mudahnya sementara Baekhyun harus susah payah menyesuaikan langkah hingga dilangkah kesepuluh lutut Baekhyun sukses mencium lantai .

" Akh! "

Chanyeol terkejut ketika mendengar suara jeritan tersebut , sekaligus merasa tangannya tertarik kebawah . Dengan panik lelaki itu segera berjongkok di hadapan Baekhyun .

" Kenapa bisa jatuh ? "

Baekhyun menatap sinis Chanyeol yang membantunya berdiri . Kenapa lelaki itu tidak sadar bahwa langkah lebar kakinya lah yang membuat ia jatuh terjerembab mencium lantai.

" Astaga , jadi karna ini "

Gadis itu masih mengernyit dengan maksud Chanyeol sampai ia terkejut ketika lelaki tinggi itu berjongkok dihadapannya , dengan telaten membenarkan simpul tali sepatu Baekhyun yang sempat terlepas . Perlakuan Chanyeol tersebut sukses membuat Baekhyun seperti merasakan dejavu , ia tiba – tiba teringat tentang Sehun yang selalu mengatainya bodoh karna tidak bisa mengikat sepatu dengan benar hingga berakhir terjatuh . Namun , meskipun begitu Sehun tetap telaten berjongkok dihadapannya dan mengikat tali sepatunya dengan kuat .

Dan yang membuat Baekhyun gugup adalah ketika ia sadar bahwa yang melakukan hal itu bukan lagi Sehun , melainkan Chanyeol .

" Ayo kita jalan lagi "

Uluran tangan Chanyeol ditatap oleh Baekhyun , dan dengan ragu ia letakkan tangan kecilnya diatas tangan besar Chanyeol hingga sukses tenggelam dalam genggaman lelaki itu . Lalu kemudian Baekhyun sadar bahwa ada secuil perasaan hangat yang tanpa sadar menyusup dihatinya .

 _Tidak Baekhyun , tidak! Kau adalah Baekhyun bukan Baekhee . Kita sangat berbeda jauh . Aku milik Sehun dan lelaki dihadapanmu ini adalah milik Baekhee ._

Dan Baekhyun harap sampai nanti ia selesai dengan perannya sebagai Baekhee , ia tetap bisa mempertahankan prinsipnya tersebut .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

 **Intinya , Baekhyun itu hidup atas nama Baekhee . Jadi , Chanyeol mengenal Baekhyun sebagai Baekhee .** **Maaf untuk typo .** **Untuk fanfiction RING sedang dalam proses pencarian ide dan pengetikannya . Terimakasih .**


	4. Chapter 3 - You and I from the Beginning

**Sorry #3 – You And I From the Beginning I**

e)(o

.

.

 _" Maafmu menyakitiku "_

 _Song by Juniel – Sorry_

 **BaekB Present**

 _Summary : Baekhyun tidak tau , bahwa pertengkarannya dengan Baekhee malam itu akan membawanya dalam kehidupan yang rumit . Dia membenci Seoul seperti dia membenci keluarganya , tapi Seoul juga menjadi satu – satunya alasan yang membuat ia selalu bertemu dengan Chanyeol , kekasih Baekhee._

 **Happy Reading**

Hari masih pagi , namun mendung sudah menghiasi kota Busan . Ditemani oleh semilir angin yang mulai menusuk kulit , Sehun merapatkan jaket hitam yang dikenakannya sementara ia melangkah dengan pasti ketempat yang ia tuju . Sebuket bunga _baby's_ _breath_ ia genggam dalam tangan kanannya untuk ia berikan pada seseorang yang begitu berharga baginya .

Nisan dengan ukiran nama seseorang menyambut Sehun dalam keheningan sementara lelaki itu merasakan sesuatu seperti rasa sakit menyusup ke dalam hatinya .

" Ha –hai Baekhyun – ah "

Sehun berjongkok untuk kemudian mengusap nisan tersebut dari debu – debu yang hinggap , juga meletakkan bunga _baby's_ _breath_ yang dibawanya .

" Kau pasti kesepian " mulainya , dipandanganya nisan tersebut dengan tatapan sedih " Aku kesini untuk berpamitan " lelaki itu menghela nafas , mencoba meyakinkan bahwa apa yang ia lakukan sudah benar dan tidak menyakiti Baekhyun

" A –aku akan pindah ke Seoul " Sehun menelan ludah dengan pahit " Maafkan aku Baekhyun – ah " lalu ia membaringkan tubuh tingginya disebelah makam Baekhee –atau yang ia anggap adalah Baekhyun- tanpa peduli bahwa tubuhnya masih belum pulih , juga rintik hujan yang mulai membasahi tubuhnya

 ***BaekB Present***

Sejak dulu Baekhyun tidak terlalu menyukai _skinship_ , bahkan ketika dia memiliki kekasih seperti Sehun yang merupakan lelaki populer , keduanya tidak terlalu mengumbar kemesraan karna Sehun tau bahwa Baekhyunnya begitu benci menjadi pusat perhatian .

Namun , keadaan yang berbeda ia dapatkan dari Chanyeol , secara tiba – tiba lelaki itu menunggunya di kelas terakhir lalu mereka pergi untuk makan siang di salah satu _cafe_ dekat kampus , bahkan ketika mereka berjalan berdua menuju parkiran kampus beberapa orang dengan tanpa tau malu membicarakan mereka .

" Yaampun , kenapa banyak sekali " keluh Baekhyun

Chanyeol menghentikan aktifitas makan siangnya dan menatap Baekhyun " Kenapa ? "

" Aku membenci makanan ini " Baekhyun menunjuk acar mentimun yang ia tepikan , sementara bibirnya terus menggerutu dengan kedua tangan yang sibuk memindahkan acar mentimun dalam makanannya

Dahi Chanyeol mengernyit " Bukankah kau sangat menyukai mentimun ? "

" Jangan mengada – ngada , sejak dulu aku membenci makanan ini "

Meletakkan alat makannya , Chanyeol menatap gadis itu dengan aneh " Kau aneh Baek "

Baekhyun menegang ketika mendengar kalimat Chanyeol . Astaga , dia bahkan nyaris lupa kalau sekarang orang – orang menganggapnya sebagai Byun Baekhee bukanlah Byun Baekhyun , tidak seharusnya dia bertindak seperti Baekhyun yang biasanya atau orang – orang akan curiga .

Melihat Baekhyun yang hanya diam saja membuat Chanyeol merasa tidak enak hati , sepertinya ia terlalu berlebihan , fikir Chanyeol .

" Tidak usah difikirkan " disentuhnya tangan Baekhyun dengan lembut " Mau pesan makanan yang lain ? " tanyanya lembut

" Tidak perlu , aku akan memakannya "

Chanyeol kembali menatap aneh ketika gadis itu dengan lahap memakan nasi goreng beserta acar mentimun yang sempat ia tepikan . Sementara Baekhyun melakukan semua itu dengan terpaksa , dia tidak ingin orang – orang curiga dan mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya dia adalah Baekhyun , meski pada akhirnya dia harus berakhir di toilet dan memuntahkan segala sesuatu yang masuk kedalam perutnya .

Dia benar – benar membenci mentimun .

 ***BaekB Present***

Bibi Ahn dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Sehun di _flat_ kecilnya . Tubuh lelaki itu basah kuyup dan wajahnya sedikit pucat , maka dengan sisa tenaganya Bibi Ahn menuntun Sehun untuk duduk diruang tamunya .

" Tunggu disini , aku akan membuatkanmu teh hangat "

Sehun tidak memberikan jawaban apapun , dia membiarkan Bibi Ahn berlalu kedapur sementara dirinya disibukkan dengan memandangi ruangan tersebut . Sudah cukup sering Sehun berkunjung ketempat ini , entah untuk mengantar Baekhyun ketempat kerjanya atau sekedar datang berkunjung . Ada banyak kenangan di dalam ruangan ini meski itu hanyalah sekedar pembicaraannya dengan Baekhyun.

" Minumlah " Bibi Ahn meletakkan secangkir teh hangat di meja dan membiarkan Sehun meminumnya " Apa terjadi sesuatu ? " tanyanya kemudian

Sehun menghela nafas sebentar " Aku akan pindah ke Seoul "

Dilihatnya Bibi Ahn cukup terkejut atas kalimatnya barusan.

" Ke Seoul ? " Bibi Ahn mengulangnya dengan tidak yakin , namun ketika melihat anggukan Sehun wanita itu mendadak menegang atas sesuatu yang hanya diketahui olehnya

" Aku sudah mengunjungi makam Baekhyun dan meminta ijin , dan sekarang aku juga ingin meminta ijin pada Bibi " Sehun menatap serius wanita tua dihadapannya tersebut " Tolong jaga Baekhyun Bi , aku akan sering kembali ke Busan untuk mengunjunginya "

Melihat tatapan sedih Sehun membuat Bibi Ahn iba , dia tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada Sehun jika lelaki itu mengetahui kebenarannya . Maka dengan perasaan sedih dipeluknya tubuh lelaki yang sudah membuat Baekhyun menjadi gadis yang tegar .

" Sehun – ah , mau mendengar sesuatu ? "

" Hmm "

" Apa yang kau lihat belum tentu sesuai dengan apa yang terjadi . Kau harus mencari kebenarannya sendiri "

Sejujurnya Sehun tidak terlalu paham dengan maksud ucapan Bibi Ahn , namun mungkin dia bisa memecahkan teka – teki itu nanti sehingga ia hanya mengangguk .

 ***BaekB Present***

" Pulanglah / Masuklah kedalam "

Keduanya –Chanyeol dan Baekhyun- saling menatap sebelum kemudian tertawa atas kekonyolan mereka .

" Terimakasih sudah mengantarku pulang "

Chanyeol mengangguk " Masuklah kedalam lalu istirahat , jangan terlalu sering belajar " candanya diakhir kalimat

" Baiklah , aku masuk kedalam "

Baekhyun sudah akan berbalik sebelum kemudian Chanyeol menahan pergelangan tangannya " Kau melupakan sesuatu "

Lalu sebelum Baekhyun sempat bertanya 'apa' , Chanyeol sudah mengikis jarak diantara mereka dengan menjatuhkan ciuman dikening Baekhyun . Hanya dua menit dan efeknya mampu membuat Baekhyun mematung seperti orang bodoh.

" _Good_ _night_ Baek "

 _Aku harap itu berakhir dengan Hyun , bukan Hee_ , batin Baekhyun dalam hati .

Baekhyun sudah akan menjemput mimpi dan bersiap dengan selimut hangatnya ketika tiba – tiba saja sosok Ibunya masuk kedalam kamar dengan nampan berisi segelas susu .

" Baekhee – ya , minum susumu dulu sayang "

Apakah seperti ini rasanya menjadi Baekhee , batin Baekhyun seraya menerima segelas susu yang diberikan oleh Ibunya tersebut .

" Bagaimana kuliahmu hari ini ? " Ibunya bertanya

Meletakkan gelasnya yang sudah kosong dinakas , Baekhyun menjawab " Aku sedikit kesulitan , bagaimanapun dulu aku hanyalah lulusan _SHS_ "

Ibunya tersenyum " Ibu akan datangkan guru _privat_ untukmu sayang " ujarnya " Ah , ada yang ingin Ibu bicarakan denganmu "

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut " Apa ? "

" Ibu ingin kau belajar balet "

Baekhyun tergagap " A – apa ? "

Ibunya tersenyum cerah , mengusap pipi Baekhyun dengan tangan kanannya " Balet adalah hidup Baekhee dan Ibu ingin mewujudkannya "

" Kenapa harus aku ? " Baekhyun bertanya dengan suara seraknya " Kenapa aku harus melakukan apa yang menjadi impiannya ? "

" Karna kau yang telah merusak semuanya " lalu sorot mata tajam itu menatap Baekhyun " Kau yang sudah menghancurkan mimpi Baekhee !! " nada bicaranya naik satu oktaf " KAU YANG SUDAH MEMBUAT DIA MATI !! "

Baekhyun terkesiap atas teriakan Ibunya , gadis itu dapat melihat bahwa ada kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang mendalam dikedua iris mata Ibunya . Namun lebih daripada itu seharusnya Ibunya sadar bahwa Baekhyun juga terluka .

" Bukan aku " lirih Baekhyun

" Ya kau ! Kau yang membunuh Baekhee ku Byun Baekhyun !! " dicengkramnya kedua bahu Baekhyun dengan erat " Maka kau juga yang harus bertanggung jawab "

Lalu Ibunya keluar darisana dengan bantingan pintu , kedua tangan Baekhyun mengepal seiring dengan tubuhnya yang meringkuk seperti bayi diatas ranjang . Sudut hatinya terluka karna lagi – lagi dia disalahkan untuk sesuatu yang tidak dia lakukan . Dan ingatannya kembali dibawa pada belasan tahun yang lalu .

 _Bermain ditaman menjadi satu – satunya pilihan terbaik bagi Byun Baekhyun dan Byun Baekhee ketika kedua orang tua mereka bahkan sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing – masing . Jika biasanya hanya Baekhyun yang bermain sendiri di taman kota tersebut , maka sore ini dia ditemani dengan saudara kembarnya Byun Baekhee . Gadis yang biasanya selalu disibukkan dengan berbagai les privat kali ini memilih untuk membolos demi menuntaskan rasa keingintahuannya atas taman kota yang sering diceritakan adiknya tersebut ._

 _" Paman tunggu saja dimobil seperti biasanya , kami hanya akan bermain disekitar sini " perintah Baekhee pada supir mereka , dan lelaki tua itu mengangguk mengiyakan perintah majikannya tersebut_

 _" Suatu kebetulan kau membolos les baletmu itu "_

 _Baekhee tertawa kecil " Kau pasti akan membuatku iri dengan ceritamu nanti , untuk itulah aku rela membolos "_

 _" Ibu pasti akan memarahimu "_

 _Baekhee mengangkat bahu acuh " Sudahlah , ayo bermain "_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk semangat dan keduanya mulai mencoba beberapa permainan yang tersedia disana hingga berakhir dengan saling mengejar satu sama lain ._

 _" Baekhyun , jangan berlari dijalan raya " peringat Baekhee ketika melihat adiknya tersebut sudah mulai keluar area taman kota , namun gadis dengan nama lengkap Byun Baekhyun tersebut tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali dan justru sibuk mengejek sang kakak . Supir mereka yang melihat majikannya tersebut segera keluar dari mobil dan berniat untuk menghentikan aksi membahayakan Baekhyun ._

 _" Ayo kejar aku "_

 _" Ja –hahh ngan dijalan hahh raya –hahhh Baek "_

 _Baekhyun tertawa melihat kakaknya yang susah payah mengatur nafas sementara kaki kecilnya masih mengejar Baekhyun . Melihat Baekhee yang kesusahan mengejarnya dan terus menggerutu ini itu membuat Baekhyun merasa iba dan berniat kembali kearea taman kota , namun sayangnya apa yang Baekhee peringatkan pada Baekhyun justru tidak dia lakukan pada dirinya sendiri ._

 _" NOONA !! "_

 _Seperkian detik suara benturan yang terjadi mampu membuat tubuh Baekhee terpental hingga membentur aspal , juga mampu menghentikan langkah Baekhyun yang sudah menginjak rumput taman kota ._

 _" B –byun Baekhee "_

 _Lalu tangisan Baekhyun tidak dapat terhenti , bahkan sampai tubuh Baekhee dibawa oleh paramedis ke rumah sakit terdekat , Baekhyun hanya mampu menatap nanar bekas dimana tubuh Baekhee terjatuh sementara baju yang dipakainya juga terdapat noda darah Baekhee ._

 _Tiga hari setelahnya Baekhyun baru berani mengunjungi Baekhee di rumah sakit . Matanya masih bengkak akibat terlalu banyak menangis , sementara tatapan tajam kedua orang tuanya justru membuat nyali Baekhyun semakin ciut ._

 _Baekhee menyambut saudara kembarnya tersebut dengan penuh senyuman seolah – olah apa yang terjadi bukanlah pekara besar , sementara Baekhyun justru menangis sesenggukan dipelukan saudaranya tersebut ._

 _Dokter menyatakan Baekhee mengalami patah tulang , juga cedera yang membuat gadis itu harus mengubur impiannya dalam – dalam tentang menjadi seorang balerina . Semua orang menyalahkan Baekhyun atas kejadian tersebut sementara gadis kecil itu tidak mampu memberikan bantahan apapun . Lalu keduanya terpisah demi kebaikan masing – masing , atau mungkin memang hanya itu satu – satunya cara menjauhkan Baekhyun agar mereka terhindar dari kesialan ._

" Baekhee – ya , kenapa harus aku yang menanggung semuanya ? " jerit Baekhyun pilu

 ***BaekB Present***

Pergi ke kampus , mengikuti les _privat_ dan juga sekolah balet menjadi kegiatan Baekhyun akhir – akhir ini . Meski tubuhnya lelah bukan main , namun pada akhirnya Baekhyun tidak bisa memberi bantahan apapun pada perintah kedua orang tuanya .

Akhir – akhir ini dia cukup tertinggal dengan beberapa materi di kampusnya , salah satu hal yang membuat Ibunya menambah jam dalam les _privat_ nya dan berarti mengurangi jam tidurnya –lagi .

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam waktu setempat ketika Baekhyun barusaja keluar dari kelas balet nya . Tubuhnya sudah lelah bukan main dan wajahnya pun sudah kusut , Baekhyun hanya butuh sampai dirumah dengan cepat lalu kemudian istirahat .

" Baekhee – ya "

Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya ketika mendengar suara yang tidak lagi asing ditelinganya . Beberapa detik kemudian dikerjapkan kedua matanya dan ia mendapati sosok Chanyeol yang melambai dengan senyum cerah diwajahnya .

" Wajahmu kusut sekali " gurau Chanyeol begitu sampai dihadapan Baekhyun , diacaknya surai hitam gadis itu " Ayo kuantar pulang "

" Aku dijemput pam – "

" Aku sudah menyuruh paman Kim pulang "

" Apa ? " Baekhyun mendengus tidak percaya sebelum kemudian dengan kesal dia masuk kedalam mobil lelaki itu , Chanyeol sendiri hanya terkekeh geli sebelum kemudian ikut masuk kedalam dan duduk dibalik kemudi

Mereka menikmati perjalanan dalam diam meski kenyataannya beberapa kali Chanyeol mencuri pandang kearah Baekhyun , dilihatnya gadis itu memejamkan mata dengan wajah kelelahan .

" Kau banyak melakukan kegiatan akhir – akhir ini " mulai Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan " Kita bahkan tidak sempat pergi berkencan "

Helaan nafas Baekhyun terdengar " Ibu yang meminta "

" Aku akan berbicara pada Bibi " dihentikannya mobil tersebut ketika lampu lalu lintas bertanda merah , kemudian melirik Baekhyun yang masih memejamkan kedua matanya " Kau nampak semakin kurus " diusapnya pipi Baekhyun yang semakin tirus

" Mau makan malam ? " tawar Chanyeol seraya kembali menjalankan mobilnya

" Makan diatas jam tujuh malam berpotensi membuatku gemuk , dan pelatih Jung pasti akan memarahiku lagi "

Chanyeol meringis mendengarnya , merasa begitu kasian pada Baekhyun .

" Hanya sedikit " bujuk Chanyeol " Biarkan kau menjadi dirimu sendiri , lupakan sejenak tentang balet sialan itu "

Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Chanyeol " Bolehkah ? " tanyanya ragu

" Tentu " Chanyeol menjawab yakin , padahal dia sendiri tidak bisa menjamin apapun " Kau mau makan sesuatu ? "

Nyatanya Chanyeol hanya mampu menatap takjub Baekhyun yang menghabiskan tiga porsi _jajangmyeon_ disalah satu kedai pinggir jalan . Lelaki itu cukup senang karna melihat Baekhyun yang tidak seperti biasanya , jika dulu kekasihnya itu cukup memilih makanan –karna takut berat badannya bertambah- , maka sekarang tanpa malu menghabiskan tiga porsi yang bahkan sanggup membuat Chanyeol kenyang hanya dengan melihatnya . Tentu saja Chanyeol , dia Baekhyun bukan Baekhee .

" Hahhh .. kenyangnya "

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat Baekhyun yang mengusap perutnya " Mau pulang sekarang ? " Baekhyun mengangguk lucu

Chanyeol segera membayar makanan mereka –atau mungkin sebenarnya hanya Baekhyun yang makan- sebelum kemudian tiba – tiba berjongkok dihadapan Baekhyun , membuat gadis itu mengernyit .

" Naik kepunggungku , aku tidak ingin perutmu lapar lagi karna berjalan "

" Yaish! Aku bisa berjalan sendiri , lagipula dari sini menuju mobilmu itu dekat " atau yang sebenarnya diartikan Baekhyun bahwa dia begitu malu

" Kenapa kau begitu cerewet ? "

Baekhyun mendengus sebelum kemudian dia mengalah dan memilih melingkarkan kedua lengannya dileher Chanyeol , membiarkan lelaki itu mengangkat tubuh mungilnya di punggung . Mereka mendapatkan gelengan tidak percaya dari pengujung kedai yang sudah lanjut usia , anak muda memang sedikit sulit diprediksi , pikir mereka .

" Jantungmu berdebar "

Kedua mata Baekhyun melotot atas kalimat Chanyeol berusan .

DUG!

" Akh! Kenapa memukul kepalaku "

Baekhyun tidak menjawab apapun , dia hanya sibuk merutuk pada kerja jantungnya yang tidak biasa .

 _Apa – apaan ini !_

 ***BaekB Present***

Angin malam menjadi teman Sehun yang menikmati kesendiriannya di balkon kamar . Digesernya beberapa kali foto Baekhyun yang ada dilayar ponselnya , hanya sekedar untuk mengobati rindunya yang menggebu .

" Sehun – ah "

Sehun terkesiap ketika mendengar panggilan tersebut , juga pada sebuah selimut yang melingkar di pundaknya . Itu Ibunya .

" Ibu belum tidur ? " tanya lelaki itu

" Kau sendiri juga belum tidur " lalu wanita itu mengambil duduk disebelah Sehun dan sedikit melirik pada layar ponsel putranya " Sudah berpamitan pada Baekhyun ? "

Sehun mengangguk " Kapan kita akan berangkat ke Seoul ? "

" Besok siang sayang , kita harus segera menyusul Ayahmu yang sudah disana lebih dulu atau lelaki tua itu akan kesulitan mengurus kebutuhannya " gurau wanita itu dan Sehun hanya terkekeh kecil

" Bu , bagaimana dengan kuliahku ? "

" Ibu sudah mengurusnya sayang , kau akan berada dikampus yang sama dengan salah satu putra dari teman Ayahmu " jelas Ibunya

" Siapa ? "

" Ibu tidak terlalu ingat " wanita itu nampak berfikir sebentar " Park Chan –hee –ah entahlah Ibu akan tanyakan pada ayahmu nanti "

Sehun mengangguk lagi , kemudian dialihkan tatapannya pada langit malam " Aku tidak menyangka bahwa akan meninggalkan Busan "

Mengerti dengan kesedihan putranya , dipeluknya tubuh lelaki muda yang ia lahirkan belasan tahun lalu " Kau bisa sayang "

 ***BaekB Present***

Ini adalah hari minggu dan seharusnya Baekhyun bisa menikmati waktu santainya dengan beristirahat dari salah satu kegiatannya , yaitu pergi ke kampus . Namun sayangnya harapan Baekhyun untuk beristirahat harus lenyap ketika sang Ibu mengetuk pintu dan mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol sudah menunggunya dibawah . _Ada apa lagi dengan lelaki itu_ , batin Baekhyun sedikit kesal.

" Hai Baek , ayo ikut aku ke stasiun "

Baekhyun tidak bisa memberikan penolakan apapun ketika tau - tau Chanyeol menyeretnya ke kamar mandi . Mereka menghabiskan waktu selama lima belas menit untuk bersiap sekaligus berdebat hal - hal sepele seperti baju apa yang harus digunakan gadis itu.

" Chanyeol , aku malu sekali " Baekhyun menggerutu begitu mereka sampai di stasiun kereta bawah tanah , beberapa orang memperhatikan penampilan keduanya yang memakai _couple t-shirt_ . Baekhyun malu setengah mati sumpah.

" Kenapa ? Kita justru terlihat manis "

 _Manis pantatmu!_

" Jadi siapa yang akan kita jemput ? " tanya Baekhyun mencoba meredam kekesalannya

" Sebentar , ayah baru saja mengirim fotonya " diliriknya ponsel Chanyeol yang sedang mengunduh gambar pada aplikasi _chatting_

" Wow , dia sangat tampan " komentar Chanyeol begitu melihat gambar yang dikirim oleh Ayahnya

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan penasaran sebelum dengan kurang ajarnya mengambil ponsel milik lelaki itu .

Prak!

" Baek ! Ponselku ! "

 _Namanya Oh Sehun_

Lalu dibawahnya dilampirkan foto formal milik Sehun.

Baekhyun rasa penyamarannya akan segera terbongkar .

 ***BaekB Present***

Angin Seoul menyambut Sehun begitu kereta berhenti di stasiun . Hiruk pikuk orang - orang di stasiun sedikit mengganggunya , tapi Sehun tidak bisa berbuat apapun apalagi menyampaikan protesnya karna ini adalah tempat umum . Ditariknya koper hitam yang ia bawa , sementara sang Ibu sudah lebih dulu berjalan di depannya .

" Ibu , kemana pria yang menjemput kita ? " tanya lelaki itu sedikit menggerutu

" Sabar Oh Sehun , Ibu juga sedang mencarinya "

Sehun menghela nafas pelan dan kembali menarik kopernya mengikuti langkah sang Ibu , namun tepukan dipundaknya membuat ia menghentikan langkah dan berbalik .

" Maaf , apa kau Oh Sehun ? " lelaki itu –yang adalah Chanyeol- menunjukkan layar ponselnya yang terdapat foto Sehun

" Kau siapa ? "

" Aku Park Chanyeol putra dari Park Yoochun , aku yang akan menjemputmu "

Sehun mengangguk paham sebelum kemudian dia segera menghentikan langkah Ibunya " Ibu , jemputan kita sudah datang "

 ***BaekB Present***

 _Chanyeol , aku pulang duluan karna mendadak perutku sakit ._ Itu adalah pesan yang dikirim Baekhyun pada Chanyeol . Tadinya dia berpamitan pergi ke kamar mandi sebelum akhirnya diam - diam menyelinap pergi . Tentang sakit perut itu tidak benar – benar terjadi karna nyatanya sekarang Baekhyun sedang duduk diruang tunggu stasiun , sebisa mungkin menghindar dari pandangan Chanyeol dan seseorang lain yang belum bisa ia temui untuk saat ini .

Baekhyun benar – benar terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa orang yang akan mereka –Chanyeol dan Baekhyun- jemput adalah Sehun , kekasihnya di Busan . Bagaimana bisa dunia sesempit ini sehingga harus mempertemukan mereka dalam keadaan yang cukup rumit .

" Astaga , aku bisa gila " gumam gadis itu frustasi

 ***BaekB Present***

" Chanyeol – ah terimakasih sudah mengantar istri dan putraku "

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan senyuman " Sama – sama paman , kalau begitu aku pulang dulu " pamit lelaki itu

" Kenapa tidak mampir dulu ? " Nyonya Oh menyahut " Bibi akan menyiapkan makan siang untukmu "

Chanyeol menggeleng dengan wajah yang ia buat kecewa " Sejujurnya aku ingin , tapi sepertinya kekasihku sedang membutuhkanku "

" Baiklah , urusan anak muda jaman sekarang memang sulit ditunda " gurau Tuan Oh

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh kecil sebelum kemudian ia berpamitan pada dua paruh baya beserta satu putra mereka yang tidak memiliki ekspresi tersebut .

" Hati – hati Chanyeol – ah "

Sejak pesan yang diterimanya tadi sejujurnya Chanyeol sudah ingin meninggalkan keluarga Oh lalu menyusul Baekhyun , namun bagaimanapun Tuan Oh adalah rekan kerja Ayahnya dan lelaki yang begitu ia hormati tersebut sudah meminta Chanyeol untuk mengantar istri beserta putra Tuan Oh ke kediamannya di Seoul . Bagaimanapun mereka adalah orang Busan yang tidak cukup tau tentang Seoul .

Sudah belasan pesan dan panggilan yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol , namun nyatanya tidak ada respon apapun dari Baekhyun hingga akhirnya keputusan untuk kebut – kebutan dijalan agar segera sampai dikediaman kekasihnya itu ia pilih .

Klakson mobil dibunyikan dengan keras – keras ketika ekor mata Chanyeol sudah menangkap pagar tinggi kediaman keluarga Byun .

BRAK!

Pintu mobil mewahnya dibanting dan segera mengurai langkah menuju pintu masuk .Chanyeol sudah akan menerobos pintu utama tersebut ketika ternyata sosok yang sejak tadi ia kawatirkan justru membukanya dari dalam .

" Chan –hmmpptt "

Semuanya begitu mengejutkan bagi Baekhyun , ketika tiba – tiba saja Chanyeol sudah membungkam bibirnya dengan bibir lelaki itu , bahkan ketika Baekhyun belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya . Gadis itu hanya terdiam sementara dibeberapa menit kemudian Chanyeol justru menggerakan bibirnya .

Ciuman itu berakhir dengan kecupan dibibir Baekhyun yang basah . Gadis itu masih terdiam kaku sementara Chanyeol justru menatapnya _intens_ , memastikan bahwa gadisnya itu tidak mendapat luka apapun .

" Kenapa kau sangat suka membuatku kawatir hmmm ? " Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara beratnya , yang entah kenapa baru disadari Baekhyun bahwa suara itu terasa menggelitik hatinya

" A –aku ti – "

" Kau bilang kau sakit perut " Chanyeol lagi – lagi memotong kalimat Baekhyun , lalu menelisik penampilan gadis itu " Dan kenapa kau rapi sekali ? "

" Aku ada kelas balet "

" Istirahatlah "

" Chanyeol , Ibu akan marah "

" Kalau begitu kuantar dan aku akan menunggumu hingga selesai "

" Kau gila ! " Baekhyun memekik kesal " Kelas balet dihari minggu cukup lama "

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu acuh " Kuantar atau tidak sama sekali "

" Kau mengancamku ? " Baekhyun bertanya setengah tidak percaya

" Tidak , aku kan memberimu pilihan "

Baekhyun menghela nafas , _sabar Baek sabar_ , hatinya terus membisikkan kalimat tersebut karna berdebat dengan Chanyeol memang sedikit menguras energinya .

" _Fine_ , aku pergi denganmu ! "

Diam – diam Chanyeol terkekeh , kekasihnya tersebut akhir – akhir ini seringkali marah tidak jelas , tapi entah kenapa kebiasan baru tersebut justru hiburan tersendiri bagi lelaki itu .

Chanyeol tidak bohong tentang kalimat bahwa ia akan menunggu Baekhyun hingga selesai . Lelaki itu bahkan kini sedang duduk diruang tunggu dengan _headset_ dikedua telinganya , sementara Baekhyun baru saja keluar untuk istirahat pertamanya .

" Hei " dilepasnya _headset_ tersebut dari salah satu telinga Chanyeol hingga membuat lelaki itu mendongak

" Sudah selesai ? " lelaki itu bertanya

Baekhyun menggeleng " Masih empat jam lagi , lebih baik kau pulang saja "

" Aku kan sudah bilang untuk menunggumu " Baekhyun mendengus atas sikap keras kepala Chanyeol " Perutmu sudah tidak sakit lagi ? "

" Tidak " _ya karna memang aku tidak sakit perut bodoh_ , lanjut Baekhyun dalam hati

" Kau lapar ? mau kubelikan sesuatu ? "

Baekhyun menggeleng lagi , lalu mengambil duduk disebelah Chanyeol dan memasang sebelah _headset_ yang sempat ia lepas dari telinga Chanyeol .

Lagu berjudul _We Dont Talk Anymore_ yang cukup _easy_ _listening_ menghampiri telinga Baekhyun dan Chanyeol .

Keduanya terdiam diruang tunggu , membiarkan lagu – lagu romansa di _playlist_ Chanyeol menemani mereka .

Keheningan yang cukup mendominasi tanpa sadar membuat rasa kantuk menyerang Baekhyun hingga gadis itu tanpa sadar terlelap .

" Baek –oh astaga " Chanyeol mendesis tidak percaya ketika melihat gadis itu tertidur , sedikit terkekeh ketika melihat mulutnya yang terbuka sebesar jari kelingking

" Baekh – "

Chanyeol memberi isyarat dengan telunjuknya agar gadis yang barusaja ingin memanggil kekasihnya tersebut mengecilkan suaranya , dan seolah paham dengan maksud Chanyeol gadis itu meringis seraya menggumamkan kata maaf .

" Tolong bilang pada pelatihnya bahwa kekasihku kelelahan "

Dan tanpa banyak protes gadis tersebut –yang diyakini Chanyeol sebagai salah satu murid kelas balet- mengangguk patuh dan kembali masuk kedalam . Setelahnya dengan hati – hati Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dalam gendongan dan membawanya kedalam mobil .

 ***BaekB Present***

Baekhyun merutuki dirinya yang bahkan bisa sampai tertidur ketika seharusnya ia kembali ke kelas dan berlatih balet . Rumahnya sudah cukup gelap ketika Baekhyun bahkan barusaja sampai didepan gerbang , dengan terburu – buru gadis itu segera keluar dari mobil Chanyeol .

" H –hei Baek , tasmu ! "

Teriakan Chanyeol tidak dihiraukannya sama sekali karna Baekhyun sudah terlanjur panik . Ia yakin bahwa mungkin saja pelatih Jung sudah memberitahu Ibunya perihal absennya dia dari kelas balet setelah istirahat pertama selesai .

Ceklek!

Pintu barusaja dibuka oleh Baekhyun dan ia sudah bisa melihat Ibunya bersedekap di sofa ruang tamu . Wanita paruh baya tersebut segera mengurai langkah begitu melihat putrinya berdiri kaku di depan pintu .

" Alasan apa yang bisa kau berikan pada Ibu tentang absenmu dari kelas balet ? "

" A – aku ketiduran ta – "

" Tidur ? " Ibunya mendengus tidak percaya , ia fikir ucapan pelatih Jung hanyalah bualan semata " Kau sudah membuang waktumu "

" Maaf " gadis itu menunduk " A –aku sedikit kelelahan "

Memijit pelipisnya pelan , Nyonya Byun memandang putrinya tersebut " Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi bagian dari keluarga Byun " helaan nafas lelah terdengar dari bibir wanita itu " Kau buruk di beberapa materi kuliah , kau tidak bisa menari balet , kau juga nol dalam bermain alat musik . Apa yang bisa dibanggakan darimu Baek ? "

Kedua tangan Baekhyun tanpa sadar mengepal begitu mendengar kalimat Ibunya " Karna aku bukan _dia_ , aku bukan putri kebanggan Ibu sehingga apapun usaha yang kulakukan tidak bernilai apapun ! " entah tiba – tiba emosinya mendadak naik sehingga tanpa sadar nada bicara naik satu oktaf

" Akh ! "

Surai hitam itu digenggam oleh tangan Nyonya Byun sebelum tanpa rasa iba wanita itu tarik hingga menimbulkan urat – urat tegang dipelipis Baekhyun .

" Begitukah caramu berbicara pada Ibu ? kenapa kau tidak memiliki sopan santun sama sekali !! "

" Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya "

" Omong kosong !! " dihempaskan pegangannya pada surai hitam Baekhyun hingga gadis itu tersungkur dilantai " Pembawa sial tetaplah pembawa sial !! "

Dipejamkan kedua matanya erat – erat demi menahan gejolak emosi juga air mata yang berlomba – lomba keluar dari pelupuk matanya . Baekhyun tidak ingin menangis dihadapan Ibunya atau siapapun , orang – orang akan mengira bahwa dia lemah dan Baekhyun tidak menyukai opsi tersebut .

Ketika langkah kaki Ibunya tidak terdengar lagi , Baekhyun menyusun kepingan hatinya yang sempat hancur dan kembali bangkit dengan sisa tenaga yang ada . Gadis itu sudah akan menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas sebelum suara ketukan pintu mengejutkannya .

" Baek , tas milikmu tertinggal "

Sejak kapan lelaki itu disana ? Baekhyun harap Chanyeol tidak mendengar apapun .

 ***BaekB Present***

Prak!

Chanyeol dengan kasar meletakkan kaleng cola kelimanya diatas meja . Matanya menatap hamparan kota Seoul yang nampak kecil dari balkon kamarnya , sementara otaknya justru memikirkan banyak hal rumit yang membuat ia sakit kepala mendadak .

Sejak pulang dari mengantar Baekhyun , ada banyak hal yang difikirkan oleh Chanyeol . Mulai dari sikap Nyonya Byun yang kasar pada putrinya , sampai julukan anak sialan yang dikatakan wanita itu .

" Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ? "

Chanyeol bertanya pada udara yang tidak memberikan jawaban .

" Apa ada hal yang tidak kuketahui ? "

Lagi – lagi dia tidak tau harus bertanya pada siapa . Sejak kepulangan Baekhee dari Busan , Chanyeol merasa banyak hal aneh terjadi pada gadis itu , seperti kebenciannya pada mentimun , juga pada gaya berpakaian yang berubah 180ᴼ , dan yang terakhir pada debaran jantungnya yang tidak seperti biasanya ia rasakan .

 ***BaekB Present***

Hari itu seluruh mahasiswa dari berbagai fakultas sibuk membicarakan sosok baru yang akan menjadi bagian anggota dari _Seoul_ _University_ . Menurut kabar yang mereka dengar bahwa orang itu memiliki wajah yang tampan bak Dewa Yunani , hanya saja sikap dinginya menjadi poin _minus_ tersendiri.

Sementara itu bagi seorang Oh Sehun menjadi pusat perhatian adalah hal yang cukup wajar baginya mengingat dulu dia cukup populer di kampus lamanya . Dengan _jeans_ hitam pekat juga kemeja _flannel_ favoritnya , Sehun sudah sanggup membuat para mahasiswi populer bahkan rela mengantri hanya untuk berkenalan dengannya.

" Permisi " Sehun menghentikan salah satu mahasiswa yang baru saja lewat di dekatnya

" Ya ? "

" Bisa kau tunjukkan padaku dimana gedung fakultas bisnis ? "

" Kau hanya perlu lurus lalu - "

" YA! BYUN BAEKHEE TUNGGU AKU!! "

Alih - alih mendengar penjelasan mahasiswa disampingnya , Sehun justru dialihkan dengan suara teriakan tersebut , dilihatnya seorang lelaki yang sibuk menyesuikan langkah kekasihnya .

Lelaki itu tampak merangkul pundak si gadis sebelum kemudian pukulan - pukulan itu dihadiahkan dibahunya . Mereka berdua tertawa satu sama lain hingga Sehun dapat melihat wajah tirus tersebut dari celah - celah surainya yang tertiup angin.

" B -byun Baekhyun " Sehun berbisik lirih , antara yakin dan tidak

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Terimakasih sudah menunggu...Dan maaf untuk typo hehe


	5. chapter 4 - Who Are You?

**Sorry #4 – Who Are You ?**

 **.**

 **.**

 _" Maafmu menyakitiku "_

 _Song by Juniel – Sorry_

 **.**

 **.**

 **BaekB** **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Summary : Baekhyun tidak tau , bahwa pertengkarannya dengan Baekhee malam itu akan membawanya dalam kehidupan yang rumit . Dia membenci Seoul seperti dia membenci keluarganya , tapi Seoul juga menjadi satu – satunya alasan yang membuat ia selalu bertemu dengan Chanyeol , kekasih Baekhee._

.

 **Happy Reading**

.

Sejak kejadian dimana Sehun ' _melihat_ ' Baekhyun , laki – laki itu berusaha keras mencari bukti bahwa gadis itu memang ada –dan bukan halusinasinya . Namun , sejauh ini yang Sehun temukan bukanlah Baekhyun . Dia –Sehun- sudah menghabiskan waktu dari malam hingga pagi hanya demi mengujungi _website_ U _niversitas_ dan mencari daftar nama Byun Baekhyun disana , namun hasilnya nol . Tidak ada mahasiswa yang bernama Baekhyun di jurusan manapun .

Tidak berhenti sampai disitu , Sehun mencoba lagi dengan menanyakan Baekhyun pada beberapa mahasiswa dengan berbekal foto Baekhyun di ponselnya . Dan hasilnya hampir 98% mengatakan bahwa itu adalah Byun Baekhee , si primadona kampus kekasih Park Chanyeol . Sehun yakin bahwa apa yang dia tunjukkan adalah foto milik kekasihnya itu , bukan foto wanita lain . Dan jawabannya tetaplah sama . Mereka bilang itu Byun Baekhee , mahasiswa sastra yang cukup populer .

Kepala Sehun serasa ingin pecah . Tapi , diputuskannya untuk menemui Chanyeol hingga ia mengurai langkah pada sayap kanan _Seoul_ _University_ tepat digedung _management_ _bisnis_ .

Dahinya mengernyit saat sampai disana dan melihat sosok Chanyeol yang menjemputnya tempo hari di stasiun . Tidak mungkin kan mereka Chanyeol yang sama ?

" Hai , kau Oh Sehun kan ? " Chanyeol nampak terkejut melihat Sehun yang ada di sekitar gedung fakultasnya . Dan lelaki itu hanya menjawab Chanyeol dengan anggukan

" Ada apa ? "

" Aku mencari Park Chanyeol "

" Aku Park Chanyeol "

" Park Chanyeol kekasih Baekhee "

" Itu aku " Chanyeol dengan dahi mengernyit menatap Sehun " Kenapa ? "

Sehun tidak menjawab . Lelaki itu mengeluarkan ponsel dan menunjukkan sesuatu pada Chanyeol .

" A –apa dia " mendadak lidahnya kelu " Byun Baekhee ? "

Chanyeol mengamati foto diponsel Sehun lalu kemudian mengangguk . Dan Chanyeol dapat menangkap ekspresi terkejut dari lelaki putih dihadapannya itu.

Sementara Sehun merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah disini . Jika foto yang ada di ponselnya ini benar – benar Byun Baekhee kekasih Chanyeol , lantas selama ini mereka tidak berkencan pada orang yang sama kan ?

 _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?_

 ***BaekB Present***

Sehun yakin bahwa ada yang tidak beres . Jika dia mengenal ' _sosok itu_ ' sebagai Byun Baekhyun lantas kenapa orang - orang justru mengenalnya sebagai Byun Baekhee . Dan jika ia menganggap bahwa ' _sosok itu_ ' sudah meninggal lantas kenapa nama Byun Baekhee terdaftar sebagai mahasiswa sastra . Sehun tidak mungkin salah karna ia melihat foto Baekhyun di halaman _website_ itu .

Dan demi menuntaskan rasa penasarannya sekarang lelaki itu sedang menunggu di koridor gedung fakultas sastar . Disandarkannya tubuh tinggi itu pada dinding , mengundang tatapan kagum serta bisik – bisik para mahasiwi disana .

" Iya Bu , aku akan bilang pada guru Jung nanti "

Sehun tertegun untuk sebuah suara yang cukup dikenalnya . Dia tidak mungkin lupa meski sudah cukup lama tidak mendengarnya lagi . Di dongakkan kepalanya demi melihat seorang gadis yang baru saja keluar gedung dan berjalan di koridor sendirian . Ada sebuah ponsel yang terapit diantara jari – jari lentiknya .

Sehun menahan nafas . Lidahnya mendadak kelu . Dia tidak mungkin salah , Sehun ingat postur tubuh itu juga pada surai hitam kelamnya yang bergerak mengikuti arah angin .

" Byun Baek – hee " suaranya melirih diakhir kata . Ekor matanya menangkap gadis itu berhenti melangkah . Dan semuanya mendadak seperti _slow_ _motion_ ketika gadis itu menoleh , dan Sehun tidak tau kenapa jantungnya tiba – tiba berdebar

Baekhyun _refleks_ menoleh ketika sebuah suara memanggilnyan –meski terdengar samar dan ragu . Gadis itu terdiam kaku saat kini dengan kedua mata kepalanya sendiri justru melihat sosok Sehun berdiri beberapa meter darinya . Baekhyun harap apa yang ia lihat ini salah . Tapi , kenyataan bahwa sekarang Sehun mengurai langkah kearahnya membuat gadis itu sadar bahwa lelaki itu menginjak tempat yang sama dengannya .

Ada lingkaran hitam disekitar mata itu , pun dengan tubuh tingginya yang semakin kurus . Kenapa _lelakinya_ mengalami banyak perubahan . Dan hatinya semakin sesak ketika tau bahwa dia tidak bisa memeluk Sehun hanya untuk menuntaskan rindu dan mengeluh atas apa yang ia alami .

Semuanya terasa begitu rumit sekarang . Ada sebuah penghalang tak kasat mata yang menjadi pembatas diantara hubungan mereka . Orang – orang mengenalnya sebagai Byun Baekhee kekasih Chanyeol , bukan Byun Baekhyun kekasih Sehun . Akan sangat aneh ketika orang – orang melihatnya memeluk Sehun yang merupakan mahasiswa baru dikampus ini .

Sementara Sehun merindukan wajah itu . Dia rindu pada kedua mata sipit yang sering melotot lucu ketika gadis itu marah . Dia ingin memeluk Baekhyun , tapi seolah ada batas yang tidak bisa ditembus Sehun . Keinginan untuk merengkuh Baekhyun dalam dekapannya ia tahan ketika sadar bahwa sekarang dia bukanlah siapa – siapa . Mereka hanya orang asing . Atau mungkin hanya Sehun yang terlalu dibutakan oleh kenyataan bahwa gadis dihadapannya ini adalah Baekhee , bukan Baekhyun .

" Aku tidak tau harus senang atau sedih "

Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang dikeluarkan Sehun ketika ia berhasil berdiri dihadapan Baekhyun . Lelaki itu masih setia menatap Baekhyun – _nya_ dengan pandangan yang dulit diartikan .

" Ke –kenapa ? "

Sehun menelan ludah sementara kedua tangannya mengepal " Kau begitu mirip seseorang . Seseorang yang begitu kurindukan " suaranya melirih diakhir kalimat . Dan itu secara telak memukul ulu hati Baekhyun . Rasanya menyakitkan ketika seseorang yang adalah kekasihmu begitu merindukanmu tapi bahkan kau tidak bisa menjangkaunya . Baekhyun membenci keadaannya sekarang .

" Boleh aku memelukmu ? "

Meski itu terdengar lancang , namun itu lebih baik daripada ia yang tiba – tiba memeluk gadis itu hanya karna terlalu dilanda rindu.

Kedua mata Baekhyun membola atas permintaan Sehun . Lidahnya semakin kelu untuk mengeluarkan jawaban sementara dilihatnya tatapan mata Sehun yang menyedihkan .

" Ten – "

" Baekhee – ya "

Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati sosok Chanyeol yang berjalan kearah mereka . Sehun otomatis memberi jalan dan mempersilahkan Chanyeol berdiri disamping gadis itu . Satu kecupan diberikan Chanyeol pada kening Baekhyun , dan entah kenapa wajah Sehun berpaling tak ingin melihatnya . Ada rasa sakit sendiri ketika melihat seseorang yang ia anggap sebagai Baekhyun memiliki hubungan dengan orang lain .

" Hai Sehun , kita bertemu lagi " Chanyeol menyapa dengan senyuman , meski dia sedikit heran kenapa lelaki itu bisa berada di gedung fakultas sastra

" Mau makan siang bersama ? " tawarnya

Sehun dan Baekhyun otomatis menatap Chanyeol .

 ***BaekB Present***

Sayangnya Chanyeol seperti tidak mengerti bahwa suasana canggung menghampiri mereka . Lelaki itu nampak santai dan sesekali menggoda Baekhyun , tanpa peduli bahwa lelaki dihadapan mereka terus saja memperhatikan keduanya . Sehun menangkap bahwa mereka benar – benar seperti sepasang kekasih yang cukup lama menjalin hubungan . Dan Sehun semakin tidak mengerti kenapa perempuan ini memiliki wajah yang sama dengan Baekhyun . Kalaupun mereka kembar , seingatnya Baekhyun tidak memiliki saudara –menurut cerita gadis itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian pesanan mereka datang . Sehun memperhatikan piring berisi nasi goreng dan acar mentimun yang ada di depan Baekhyun . Secara otomatis lelaki itu mengambil garpu dan menepikan acar tersebut , membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menatapnya secara bersamaan .

" Kau tidak menyukai mentimun "

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya sementara Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan dalam diam . Lelaki itu mendadak ingat dengan kejadian di _cafe_ beberapa waktu lalu .

" Kau kan tida – " merasa menyadari sesuatu Sehun terdiam . Lelaki itu mendongak dan dia merasa tidak enak pada tatapan keduanya

" Maafkan aku . Baekh –ah Baekhee –ssi mengingatkanku pada seseorang " dia menatap tidak enak pada Chanyeol

" Siapa ? " itu suara Chanyeol " Kekasihmu ? "

Sehun menjawab dengan senyum getir " Hmm "

" Kalian sedang _long_ _distance realitionship_ ? " Chanyeol ingat bahwa Sehun adalah pindahan dari Busan

" Tidak " lelaki itu menatap Chanyeol yang sepertinya ingin tau " Dia sudah meninggal "

Baekhyun rasa dia ingin menangis . Kenyataannya Byun Baekhyun memang sudah dianggap mati bagi orang – orang yang mengenal sosoknya . Begitu menyedihkan karna bahkan sekarang dia masih hidup , hanya saja harus berpura - pura menjadi orang lain .

" Chanyeol – ah , bisa antar aku ketempat latihan ? " Baekhyun memotong pembicaraan diantara mereka . Berada di dekat Sehun lebih lama lagi bukanlah pilihan yang bagus . Dia bisa saja memeluk lelaki itu dan penyamarannya akan terbongkar begitu saja .

" Tentu " Chanyeol meletakkan sumpitnya dan menatap Sehun " Maaf aku harus mengantar Baekhee pergi "

Sehun tersenyum kecil " Hmm "

Lalu Sehun memperhatikan bagaimana tangan Chanyeol berada dipinggang gadis itu . Tidak ada penolakan sama sekali seolah – olah apa yang mereka lakukan adalah hal yang biasa . Tapi mata itu , Sehun yakin bahwa mata teduh itu adalah mata Byun Baekhyun , bukan Baekhee atau siapapun .

 ***BaekB Present***

" BAEKHEE !! KUBILANG ANGKAT KAKIMU LEBIH TINGGI !! "

Baekhyun meringis mendengar bentakan guru Jung untuk yang kesekian kalinya . Dia tau bahwa mungkin saja pelatih baletnya tersebut sudah kesal bukan main padanya karna sejak tadi Baekhyun melakukan kesalahan – kesalahan . Mulai dari tidak bisa mengikuti ketukan tempo musik pengiringnya ketika melakukan balet , hingga kesalahan melangkahkan kaki .

" Maafkan aku " gumam Baekhyun . Dia adalah satu – satunya orang yang tersisa diruang latihan tersebut karna yang lain sudah pulang sejak satu jam lalu , dan atas permintaan Ibunya –yang tidak bisa ditolak- Baekhyun mengiyakan perintah untuk menambah jam kelas

" Pulanglah "

Kepala Baekhyun otomatis mendongak , ditatapnya pelatihnya tersebut dengan cemas " Aku janji akan berusaha lebih keras !! " ujarnya sungguh – sungguh

Helaan nafas wanita itu terdengar , ditatapnya wajah Baekhyun yang nampak kelelahan " Kau tidak memiliki bakat untuk menari balet Baekhee . Aku tau bahwa kau tidak berminat dengan segala sesuatu tentang balet "

Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya mendengar penjelasan guru Jung.

" Seharusnya kau melakukan yang kau suka "

Baekhyun semakin menunduk mendengarnya " Ibu akan marah jika guru Jung menyuruhku untuk pulang sekarang " cicitnya

Wanita itu tersenyum tulus , menepuk pundak Baekhyun pelan " Pulanglah , aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun "

Baekhyun menatap wanita itu dengan ragu , namun sorot mata guru Jung mangatakan bahwa ia benar – benar mengijinkan Baekhyun untuk pulang .

" Terimakasih guru Jung "

 ***BaekB Present***

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun menghabiskan sisa jam berlatih baletnya untuk duduk ditaman yang letaknya bersebrangan dengan gedung tempatnya berlatih . Helaan nafas dia ambil ketika memikirkan jalan hidupnya yang semakin rumit . Setelah tiba – tiba Sehun datang , Baekhyun tau bahwa dia harus mengatakan kebenarannya pada Chanyeol ataupun orang – orang yang menganggap dia Baekhee . Namun , semua permasalah itu ada pada kedua orang tuanya yang begitu membencinya .

" Baekhee "

Lalu Baekhyun merasakan seseorang duduk didekatnya . Dia menoleh dan terkejut ketika mendapati sosok Sehun .

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini ? "

Sehun tersenyum kecil " Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu . Apa yang kau lakukan disini ? ini sudah malam "

" Aku menunggu jemputan " bohong Baekhyun

Sehun mengangguk paham . Lalu dia memandang lurus kedepan , membiarkan suasana hening menyelimuti keduanya . Bagi Sehun dia sangat berharap bahwa sosok disampingnya ini adalah Baekhyun , bukan Baekhee atau siapapun itu . Dia begitu merindukan Baekhyun hingga rasanya menyesakkan sekali .

Semua kenangan tentang mereka selama di Busan selalu menghantui tidurnya , membuat ia terjaga dan susah untuk tidur lagi . Baekhyun adalah perempuan kedua setelah Ibunya yang selalu ingin ia lindungi . Dia memang bukan gadis manja , tapi Sehun tau bahwa Baekhyun adalah gadis yang rapuh . Dia tidak memiliki siapapun yang peduli padanya selai Bibi Ahn . Sehun bahkan tidak tau kenapa orang tua gadis itu tega membuang putri sebaik Baekhyun .

" Baekhyun "

Perempuan itu tanpa sadar menoleh . Ia fikir Sehun sedang memanggilnya karna tetap menganggap bahwa dia adalah Baekhyun –meskipun kenyataannya memang begitu- . Namun , apa yang didapati oleh Baekhyun adalah wajah termenung Sehun . Tatapannya kosong dan seperti ada banyak beban dipundak lelaki itu yang sanggup membuat Baekhyun ikut merasakannya .

" Aku begitu merindukan Baekhyun "

Baekhyun diam – diam menahan tangisnya ketika mendengar gumaman itu .

" Aku begitu merindukannya hingga rasanya aku ingin menyusulnya ke Surga " lalu lelaki itu menoleh kearah Baekhyun dengan tatapan sedihnya " Kenapa kau begitu mirip dengan Baekhyun ? "

 _Karna aku adalah Baekhyun yang sebenarnya_ . Tapi , Baekhyun tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Sehun . Dia hanya diam mendengarkan sampai lelaki itu selesai dengan ucapannya .

" Baekhyun sudah bahagia " tanpa sadar kalimat itu terucap dari bibir kecil Baekhyun . Dia tidak ingin melihat Sehun sedih , apalagi jika itu karna ' _kepergiannya_ '

" Bagaimana kau bisa tau ? "

" Karna aku tau dia memilikimu " lalu tiba – tiba tenggorokan Baekhyun tercekat untuk kalimat berikutnya " Kau pasti selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untuknya "

Sehun tersenyum , tipis sekali " Boleh aku memelukmu ? "

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil dan tubuhnya langsung terjatuh dalam dekapan Sehun . Perasaannya begitu campur aduk ketika hidungnya dapat mencium aroma parfum Sehun yang selalu disukainya . Dia ingin sekali membalas pelukan Sehun , hanya saja kehadiran Chanyeol yang melihat mereka dari sebrang jalan mengurungkan niatnya .

 _Maafkan aku_.

Entah kalimat maaf itu untuk siapa . Untuk Sehun yang tidak mengetahui kebenarannya , atau untuk Chanyeol yang berstatus sebagai ' _kekasihnya_ ' dan sedang melihat ia berpelukan dengan Sehun .

Baekhyun tidak paham .

 ***BaekB Present***

Lilitan dasi itu dilepas oleh Chanyeol setelah dia berhasil masuk kedalam mobil _sport_ yang ia kendari . Malam ini dia harus menghadiri undangan salah satu pertunangan putri dari rekan kerja Ayahnya . Dan berhubung lelaki paruh baya yang ia hormati itu tidak bisa datang , maka dengan terpaksa Chanyeol harus mewakilinya karna dialah penerus perusahaan Park kelak .

Sejujurnya Chanyeol sangat membenci acara _formal_ semacam makan malam dengan _investor_ ataupun acara – acara pesta bisnis karna baginya itu sangat membosankan . Orang – orang tua itu akan sibuk mengomentari dirinya lalu memberikan pilihan berupa putri – putri mereka agar bisa dijadikan pendampingnya kelak . Dan Chanyeol hanya akan membalasnya dengan senyum menawan yang sanggup membuat meleleh para gadis – gadis kurang belaian itu .

" Masih jam 10 " Chanyeol melirik jam tangan mahalnya dengan helaan nafas pelan sebelum akhirnya mulai melajukan mobil yang ia kendarai meninggalkan area pesta

Chanyeol ingat bahwa Baekhyun akan keluar dari tempat latihan baletnya sekitar pukul setengah sebelas malam dengan wajah lesu . Dan Chanyeol sedikit punya ide dengan mengajak gadis itu untuk pergi ke Sungai Han , menyaksikan pesta kembang api yang akan diadakan malam ini karna akhir – akhir ini mereka jarang menghabiskan waktu berdua untuk berkencan .

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya di depan gedung latihan Baekhyun yang bersebrangan dengan taman kota . Lelaki itu mematikan mesin lalu keluar dari dalam dan bersiap mengirim pesan pada Baekhyun bahwa dia sudah berada di depan gedung .

" Oh , Chanyeol – ssi "

Chanyeol mendongak , melihat guru Jung yang baru saja keluar dari dalam gedung .

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini ? " tanya wanita itu

" Aku akan menjemput Baekhee "

" Byun Baekhee ? " Chanyeol mengangguk " Dia sudah pulang sejak tadi . Aku menyuruhnya pulang setelah kami sedikit berbicara beberapa hal "

" Pulang ? " guru Jung mengangguk

" Cobalah untuk menelfonnya . Mungkin saja dia sudah dirumah " saran wanita itu " Aku pulang dulu Chanyeol – ssi "

Setelah melihat sosok guru Jung yang meninggalkannya , Chanyeol sudah bersiap men _dial_ nomor ponsel Baekhyun ketika telinganya tanpa sengaja menangkap suara yang tidak asing lagi ditelinganya .

" _Karna aku tau dia memilikimu . Kau pasti selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untuknya_ "

Chanyeol mencoba mencari sumber suara tersebut hingga kedua matanya mendapati pemandangan Sehun yang memeluk Baekhyun . Lelaki itu terpaku selama beberapa detik , memperhatikan Baekhyun yang balas menatapnya . Seperti ada banyak hal yang ingin disampaikan dari sorot mata itu , tapi Chanyeol tidak tau apa .

 **Drrtt ... Drrttt ..**

Tanpa melihat id pemanggilnya , Chanyeol segera menggeser tombol hijau pada ponselnya lalu mendekatkan benda pipih tersebut ke telinganya .

 _" Bos , kami sudah mendapatkan informasi tentang keluarga Byun "_

 ***BaekB Present***

 _" Dari informasi yang kudapatkan keluarga Byun memiliki putri kembar bernama Byun Baekhyun dan Byun Baekhee . Namun , entah kenapa kehadiran Byun Baekhyun seperti tidak diinginkan . Apalagi setelah kecelakaan hebat yang dialami oleh Baekhee , Baekhyun diasingkan ke Busan oleh kedua orang tuanya , lalu mereka pindah keperumahan elit Seoul "_

 _" Kembar ? "_

 _Lelaki itu mengangguk_

 _" Kau yakin ? "_

 _Dia mengangguk lagi_

 _" Aku tidak mungkin salah . Ah tunggu sebentar "_ _Chanyeol menunggu dengan sabar ketika lelaki dihadapannya ini terlihat mencari sesuatu dari saku jaketnya ._

 _" Ini , lihatlah ! "_

" PARK CHANYEOL!! "

Chanyeol menoleh ketika ada yang memanggil namanya dan dia tersenyum kecil saat melihat sosok Baekhyun berlari kecil kearahnya . Sekelebat pembicaraannya dengan orang suruhannya itu mendadak hilang dari ingatannya ketika ia melihat perempuan itu berlari kecil kearahnya .

" Hai Baek "

" Kau marah padaku ? " tanya Baekhyun tanpa basa – basi

Sebelah alis Chanyeol terangkat " Untuk ? "

" Kau datang menjemputku , dan " Baekhyun tiba - tiba menunduk , memilin kemeja flannel yang di kenakan " Melihatku beperlukan dengan Sehun"

Chanyeol tersenyum , jenis senyum yang sulit diartikan . Diusapnya surai Baekhyun hingga gadis itu mendongak . Dan Chanyeol sekarang sadar bahwa semuanya terasa berbeda . Kedua mata sipit itu , tahi lalat kecil dibawah dagu . Chanyeol menyadarinya sekarang .

Ada banyak perubahan pada diri ' _Baekhee-nya_ ' yang baru disadari Chanyeol saat ini .

 _Siapa dirimu ?_

Pertanyaan itu muncul di dalam hati Chanyeol . Siapa gadis ini ? dia tidak sedang dibohongi kan ?

" Aku tidak marah Baek " lelaki itu tersenyum " Kau mau pergi menonton _film_ nanti malam ? " ajaknya

Baekhyun berfikir sebentar , mengingat jadwal latihan balet serta les _privat_ nya " Tidak masalah , hari ini aku hanya ada les _privat_ " jawab perempuan itu

" Baiklah . _Film_ apa yang ingin kau tonton ? "

Dengan sabar Chanyeol menunggu gadis itu memikirkan jawabannya " Horor . Aku sangat menyukai film itu "

Chanyeol mengangguk , dengan senyum tipis yang menghiasi bibirnya " Tentu "

 _" Chanyeol jangan gila !! kau mau membuatku serangan jantung karna menonton film horor hah ! Aku membencinya "_

Chanyeol ingat bahwa Baekhee nya tidak pernah menyukai film bergenre horor . Dan perempuan dihadapannya ini begitu menyukainya . Perbedaan yang sangat kontras.

 ***BaekB Present***

" HUWAAAAA !!! "

Baekhyun tanpa sadar berteriak saat hantu itu tiba – tiba saja muncul . Dan tanpa sadar tangannya memegang lengan Chanyeol yang sedang duduk disampingnya hingga membuat lelaki itu terkekeh karna mendapati wajah ketakutan Baekhyun .

" Kau bilang sangat menyukai _film_ horor " ejek lelaki itu

Bibir Baekhyun tanpa sadar mengerucut . Dia mencubit lengan lelaki itu hingga membuatnya mengaduh .

" Aku hanya kaget " belanya

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahu acuh dan membiarkan kekasihnya itu untuk kembali tenggelam pada _film_ yang ditontonnya . Lelaki itu hanya diam sementara fokusnya ada pada sosok Baekhyun yang duduk disampingnya , nampak begitu serius memperhatikan _film_ yang mereka tonton . Wajahnya yang terkena bias cahaya diantara remang – remang ruangan tersebut tanpa sadar membuat jantung Chanyeol berdetak . Ada jenis perasaan lain yang menyusup kedalam hatinya . Sesuatu yang baru dan tidak pernah dirasakan lelaki itu sebelumnya .

" Baekhee "

Perempuan itu menoleh dan secepat kilat Chanyeol mencium bibir mungil itu membuat sang pemilik nampak terkejut . Kedua mata Baekhyun melotot karna ini pertama kalinya dia berciuman dengan lelaki lain selain Sehun . Jantungnya mendadak berdegup kencang , juga pada rasa menggelitik pada perutnya yang membuat kepala Baekhyun pusing .

Lalu bibir Chanyeol melumat bibir itu ketika ia tidak mendapatkan penolakan dari gadis dihadapannya itu .

Suara tepuk tangan dari penonton menjadi penentu bahwa _film_ tersebut telah berakhir . Juga membuat Chanyeol mengakhiri ciumannya dari Baekhyun . Nafas mereka saling bersautan satu sama lain dengan kening yang masih menempel . Tatapan keduanya bertemu dan tanpa sadar bibir Chanyeol mengucapkan sesuatu .

" Siapa dirimu ? Byun Baekhyun atau Byun Baekhee ? "

Baekhyun nampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol .

 _Jadi , dia sudah mengetahui identitasku ?_

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

.

.

.

.

PENDEK BANGET KAN !!!

Yaudah sampai jumpa chapter depan gaes


	6. chapter 5 - I Think Im In Love

**Sorry #5 – I Think Im In Love**

.

.

 _" Maafmu menyakitiku "_

 _Song by Juniel – Sorry_

.

.

.

BaekB Present

.

.

.

 _Summary : Baekhyun tidak tau , bahwa pertengkarannya dengan Baekhee malam itu akan membawanya dalam kehidupan yang rumit . Dia membenci Seoul seperti dia membenci keluarganya , tapi Seoul juga menjadi satu – satunya alasan yang membuat ia selalu bertemu dengan Chanyeol , kekasih Baekhee._.

.

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

Dulu Baekhyun tidak pernah mengerti kenapa dia harus berada di Busan bersama Bibinya sementara kedua orang tuanya bahkan lebih dari mampu hanya untuk sekedar memenuhi kebutuhan hidup Baekhyun . Tapi , sekarang Baekhyun sadar bahwa kehadirannya memang tidak diharapkan .

Setelah apa yang terjadi pada Baekhee , semua orang menyalahkan Baekhyun . Mereka menganggap bahwa di adalah _pembawa sial_ . Dan Baekhyun tidaklah lebih baik daripada Baekhee . Jika Baekhee adalah sinomor satu , maka untuk membaca saja Baekhyun kesulitan . Jika Baekhee mahir dalam hal balet , maka untuk menari menyesuaikan tempo saja Baekhyun tidak bisa . Jika Baekhee adalah angsa , maka Baekhyun hanyalah bebek kecil di dalam kubangan lumpur . Ada banyak perbedaan dari mereka yang terlalu mencolok .

Baekhyun tau dia salah jika membenci Baekhee , karna Baekhee bahkan tidak tau apapun yang orang tua mereka lakukan demi memisahkan keduanya . Tapi , Baekhyun hanyalah gadis yang memiliki pola pikir pada umumnya . Dia hanya iri pada Baekhee yang mampu memiliki kasih sayang kedua orang tua mereka sementara dia tidak . Bahkan Baekhyun harus hidup dalam kepura – puraan menjadi seorang Byun Baekhee agar kehadirannya diakui . Kenapa dia terlihat menyedihkan sekarang ?

" Kenapa ? "

Itu adalah pertanyaan yang sudah dilontarkan oleh Chanyeol lebih dari sepuluh kali sejak Baekhyun mengatakan identitas yang sebenarnya . Baekhyun fikir sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi dia berbohong kalau pada akhirnya Chanyeol sudah mengetahui kebenarannya .

Chanyeol sendiri berharap bahwa perempuan dihadapannya itu berbohong . Dia ingin sekali menyangkal semuanya , tapi melihat dari bukti – bukti yang sudah dia kumpulkan dan melihat dari perubahan kekasihnya tersebut , maka mau tidak mau Chanyeol harus mempercayainya .

" Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya " Baekhyun berucap lirih . Kepalanya menunduk demi menghindari tatapan terluka Chanyeol . Dia tau pasti lelaki itu kecewa . Atau mungkin tatapan sendu itu akan berubah menjadi air mata jika Chanyeol mengetahui kebenaran yang terjadi pada Baekhee yang sesungguhnya .

" Kenapa kau tidak bisa menjelaskannya Baek – " Chanyeol menelan ludah pahit " Hyun "

Suaranya begitu dingin dan asing . Baekhyun sadar bahwa dia sudah kehilangan ' _chanyeolnya_ ' yang seperti biasa . Lelaki itu pasti membencinya dan merasa begitu sakit hati karna sudah dibohongi . Sangat wajar jika dia berubah dingin kepadanya karna Baekhyun bukanlah siapapun kecuali seseorang yang merupakan saudara kembar kekasih lelaki itu .

Baekhyun tidak menjawab apapun , memilih untuk diam dan memilin ujung pakaiannya dengan gugup .

" Jawab aku ! "

" Rumit " didongakkan kepalanya demi bisa menatap Chanyeol , ada setumpuk air mata yang coba ia tahan agar tidak tumpah dihadapan lelaki itu " Semuanya rumit Chan "

Chanyeol memijit pangkal hidungnya pelan demi mengurangi rasa pusiing yang mengganggu kepalanya . Ditatapnya sosok Baekhyun dengan raut wajah terluka . Selama ini dia dibohongi .

" Lalu , dimana Baekhee –ku ? " tanya lelaki itu dengan serius

Baekhyun bungkam kembali . Dia tau cepat atau lambat Chanyeol pasti akan menanyakan keberadaan kekasihnya . Dan Baekhyun tidak tau harus memberi jawaban apa karna dia tau bahwa jawaban yang akan ia lontarkan akan membuat lelaki itu semakin terluka .

" JAWAB AKU DIMANA BYUN BAEKHEE !! "

Baekhyun otomatis mundur ketika mendengar suara teriakan Chanyeol yang mengejutkannya . Begitupun dengan orang – orang yang berlalu lalang disekitar mereka mengalihkan pandangan kearah keduanya demi ingin tau untuk alasan apa lelaki itu berteriak ditempat umum seperti ini .

" Aku tidak bisa memberitaumu Chan . Maaf "

" Kenapa kau tidak bisa memberitauku ? kau hanya cukup bilang dimana Baekhee !! "

Baekhyun terdiam lagi dan semua itu semakin membuat Chanyeol muak .

" Kau tidak bisa memberitauku agar kau bisa terus berpura – pura menjadi Baekhee , begitu kan ? " Chanyeol menyeringai sinis " Sayang sekali kebohonganmu sudah terbongkar dan aku tidak menyangka bahwa saudara dari kekasihku memiliki hati yang begitu buruk "

Baekhyun menunduk atas tuduhan Chanyeol padanya . Dia memilih diam dan mendengarkan segala cacian Chanyeol padanya .

" Sekarang aku tau kenapa kau tidak diterima dikeluargamu . Itu karna kau hanya memperdulikan dirimu sendiri hingga berpura – pura menjadi Baekhee hanya demi mendapatkan apa yang dia miliki "

Tangan Baekhyun terkepal erat atas kalimat Chanyeol . Ditahannya sekuat tenaga air mata yang berlomba – lomba ingin keluar demi tidak terlihat menyedihkan dihadapan Chanyeol . Langkah tegas dan tabrakan dibahunya –yang dilakukan sengaja- menjadi penanda kepergian Chanyeol . Lelaki itu meninggalkannya di depan gedung bioskop dan tangis Baekhyun pecah saat itu juga .

 _Kenapa dia terlihat menyedihkan sekali sekarang ._

Kehadirannya tidak dianggap oleh kedua orang tuanya . Dia diasingkan ke Busan hanya karna disebut – sebut sebagai ' _pembawa_ _sial_ ' . Lalu Baekhyun harus bepura – pura hidup menjadi Baekhee hanya demi mendapatkan secuil kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya . Dan sekarang dia dibenci oleh Chanyeol , kekasih Baekhee yang tanpa dia sadari sudah membuatnya jatuh hati .

 **BaekB Present**

Mobil hitam itu membabi buta membelah jalanan Seoul yang padat . Didalamnya ada sosok Chanyeol yang mencengkram erat kemudi mobil yang ia kendarai . Pikirannya kacau hanya karna masalah yang terjadi hari ini . Pada akhirnya kebenaran tentang sosok Baekhee yang mengalami banyak perubahan sudah dia temukan . Namun , keberadaan sosok Baekhee yang sesungguhnya masih menjadi tanda tanya besar di kepala Chanyeol .

Chanyeol sada bahwa tindakannya dengan meninggalkan Baekhyun setelah memarahi gadis itu terdengar seperti lelaki pengecut . Namun , Chanyeol tidak bisa berbuat apapun ketika emosinya begitu campur aduk hanya karna melihat gadis itu dihadapannya . Dia mungkin memang menanyakan keberadaan sosok Baekhee , namun satu sisi dihatinya juga mengkhawatirkan kondisi mental Baekhyun akibat kemarahannya . Harusnya Chanyeol tau bahwa mereka sudah dewasa dan bisa membicarakan masalah dengan kepala dingin .

CKIIITT!!

Mobil itu dihentikan oleh Chanyeol ditepi jembatan . Lelaki itu segera turun sebelum kemudian menendang udara kosong demi melampiaskan kekesalannya .

" ARRGHHHHH!!! "

 **BaekB Present**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam ketika akhirnya Baekhyun sampai dirumah . Gadis itu beberapa kali salah menaiki angkutan umum karna bagaimanapun dia tidak tau daerah Seoul , dan lebih menyedihkan lagi karna Chanyeol meninggalkannya sendirian sementara dia hanya mengandalkan ponselnya sebagai petunjuk .

Langkahnya dia seret demi bisa mencapai pintu utama sementara badannya sudah menjerit minta diistirahatkan . Kepalanya pusing sekali karna terlalu memikirkan banyak hal , dan semakin pusing saat memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi jika Chanyeol mengatakan semuanya dihadapan kedua orang tuanya nanti .

" Kenapa mendadak sekali ? Baekhee tidak menceritakannya pada kami "

" Sesungguhnya ini adalah kejutan untuk perayaan hubungan kami "

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut . Samar – samar dia mendengar suara pembicaraan dari dalam , dan ada suara lain yang begitu dikenali oleh Baekhyun . Dilangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam dan pupilnya melebar saat melihat sosok Chanyeol duduk diruang tamunya , dengan dua orang lain yang cukup asing bagi Baekhyun .

" Itu dia Baekhee kita " ujar Ayahnya

Ibunya tersenyum dan segera mengurai langkah mendekati Baekhyun . Merangkul pundak putri ' _kesayangannya_ ' tersebut dan menuntunnya untuk duduk diantara mereka . Kedua mata itu mengedip polos hanya demi mencermati apa yang terjadi dihadapannya karna seingatnya dia dan Chanyeol terlibat dalam masalah yang serius hingga lelaki itu –dengan emosinya- meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian . Lalu sekarang dengan tiba – tiba Chanyeol sudah berada dirumahnya , dengan kemeja rapi yang membungkus tubuh tingginya dan dua orang lain yang tidak dikenali Baekhyun .

" Sebenarnya ada apa ? " Baekhyun menatap mereka tidak mengerti

Ibunya tersenyum –entah Baekhyun tidak tau apakah tulus atau tidak- . Dan entah kenapa Baekhyun merasakan bahwa akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi . Wanita itu mengusap surai hitamnya yang sedikit lepek terkena keringat dan mengucapkan kalimat ' _aneh_ ' yang sulit dicerna oleh Baekhyun .

" Chanyeol ingin bertunangan denganmu sayang "

Seperti ada bom yang meledak saat itu juga , Baekhyun terkejut bukan main dan secara otomatis perempuan itu menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah terkejut . Lalu dari sorot matanya Baekhyun tau bahwa ada hal besar yang direncanakan laki – laki itu hingga tiba – tiba melamarnya ketika Chanyeol sendiri tau bahwa dia bukanlah Byun Baekhee .

Lelaki itu mengerikan .

 **BaekB Present**

 **Dua jam sebelumnya**

 _Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya di depan gedung perusahaan milik Ayahnya , menyerahkan kuncinya pada salah satu petugas dan segera mengurai langkah kedalam . Kehadirannya disambut bungkukan oleh para pekerja yang sudah mengenalnya sebegai putra CEO mereka . Chanyeol segera masuk kedalam lift dan menekan tombol menuju lantai paling atas ._

 _Begitu sampai Chanyeol disambut oleh Kyungsoo yang merupakan sekertaris Ayahnya . Sedikit berbincang , wanita itu mengatakan bahwa Ayahnya sedang berada didalam ._

 _" Sudah kukata – "_

 _" Ayah "_

 _Lelaki paruh baya itu segera menghentikan omelannya dan mendongak . Bibirnya mengukir senyum tipis ketika mendapati putra keduanya datang ke kantor ._

 _" Hai , duduklah nak "_

 _Tapi Chanyeol tidak mendengar tawaran Ayahnya dan justru berdiri dihadapan lelaki itu , bersebrangan oleh meja kerjanya ._

 _" Ada apa ? sepertinya ada sesuatu yang serius sehingga kau mengabaikan tawaran Ayah " ujar Ayahnya_

 _" Aku ingin bertunangan dengan Baekhee "_

 _Ayahnya nampak terkejut , melepas kacamatanya dan menatap putranya tersebut dengan serius " Hei , kenapa tiba – tiba ? "_

 _" Aku hanya ingin mengikatnya "_ _Ayahnya menghela nafas . Lelaki paruh baya tersebut tidak bisa memberikan penolakan karna dia tau seperti apa hubungan putranya dengan Baekhee yang merupakan salah satu putri dari teman bisnisnya . Keluarga mereka memiliki hubungan yang cukup baik ._

 _" Terjadi sesuatu ? " Tuan Park tau bahwa Chanyeol nya bukanlah tipikal orang yang memikirkan sesuatu tanpa berfikir . Pasti ada hal lain yang membuat anak laki – lakinya itu ingin mengikat hubungannya dengn sang kekasih_

 _" Aku hanya merasa sudah cocok dengan Baekhee "_

 _" Itu bukan jawaban yang kubutuhkan Chanyeol "_

 _Chanyeol menghela nafas , menatap Ayahnya frustasi " Jika Ayah tidak mau , aku akan berangkat sendiri ke rumah Tuan Byun dan mengatakan niatku "_

 _Tuan Park memijit pelipisnya . Chanyeol sangat keras kepala seperti sang kakak Park Yunho dan semua itu menurun darinya ._

 _Sejujurnya bukannya dia tidak mau memberi restu kepada Chanyeol , hanya saja dia ingin agar Chanyeol memiliki kehidupan yang mapan dan memiliki beberapa aset , barulah saat itu dia pantas disebut sebagai calon menantu idaman . Yeah , meskipun untuk sekarang Chanyeol sudah memiliki hak waris untuk menjadi CEO disalah satu cabang perusahaannya ._

 _" Baiklah , kau boleh bertunangan dengan Baekhee " putusnya kemudian . Menyerah ._

Chanyeol tentu dapat melihat wajah terkejut Baekhyun atas apa yang dikatakan oleh Ibunya . Dan untuk sebuah alasan bibirnya sedikit menyeringai saat tatapan mata itu terlihat kebingungan .

 _Kau yang memulainya Byun Baekhyun , dan akan kuikuti permainanmu_. Batin Chanyeol .

" Tu -tunangan? "

" Ya sayang " itu suara Chanyeol yang menyahut . Tapi , entah kenapa terdengar mengerikan ditelinga Baekhyun " Ini adalah hari jadi kita dan aku ingin mengikatmu . Pertunangan bukanlah hal yang buruk dan setelah aku wisuda kita bisa menikah "

" Lihat Park , putramu sungguh tidak sabaran " gurau Tuan Byun

" Dia memang seperti Ayahnya " Nyonya Park menambahi

" Bagaimana sayang ? kau setuju ? "

Baekhyun menatap Ibunya . Dia ingin sekali menolak dan mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol sudah mengetahui semuanya . Bahwa Chanyeol mengikatnya hanya untuk hal – hal buruk . Namun , yang menjadi pertanyaan Baekhyun adalah _apakah mereka peduli ?_ maka jawabannya tidak . Baekhyun tau sebesar apapun keinginannya untuk menolak –terlepas dari perasaannya pada lelaki itu- sang Ibu menunjukkan ancaman lewat matanya bahwa dia harus menerima tawaran laki – laki itu .

" Te –tentu "

Lalu mereka berlanjut pada pembicaraan yang serius . Mulai dari kapan pertunangan itu dilaksanakan , baju dibutik mana yang akan keduanya –Baekhyun Chanyeol- kenakan , hingga hal – hal kecil yang semuanya hanyalah angin lalu bagi Baekhyun . Gadis itu hanya terlalu sibuk memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada hidupnya nanti .

 **BaekB Present**

Meski sudah berbalut jaket kulit hitam ditubuh tingginya . Namun , udara yang begitu dingin masih terasa menusuk kulit Chanyeol . Ada setitik beban berat yang menghimpitnya disetiap langkah yang lelaki itu diambil . Perjalanan itu menanjak , namun Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya terdiam sementara otaknya merangkai kalimat yang akan ia ucapkan nanti .

" Kita sudah sampai "

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya sesuai intruksi sebuah suara lain yang hadir disekitarnya . Lelaki itu mendongak , menatap Baekhyun yang berdiri di depannya .

" Sampai dimana maksudmu ? " tanya Chanyeol tajam , sementara dia tidak pandai untuk menyembunyikan tenggorokannya yang tercekat juga suaranya yang serak " Kita salah tempat sialan ! "

Umpatan itu sering di dengar Baekhyun akhir – akhir ini . Tapi , gadis itu hanya terdiam dan tidak melawan apapun karna dia tau apa yang dia lakukan saat ini adalah demi menebus kematian Baekhee dan kebohongannya terhadap Chanyeol .

" Ini tempat tidur Baekhee " lirih Baekhyun

Chanyeol mendengus " AKU TIDAK MELIHAT RANJANG ! KITA SALAH TEMPAT BAEK !! "

Chanyeol hanya terkejut dan terguncang mengetahui fakta yang ada , Baekhyun tau itu . Dia semakin merasa bersalah sementara dirinya sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan air matanya yang berlomba – lomba keluar membasahi kedua pipinya .

Kematian Baekhee membawa luka yang dalam bagi semua orang , apalagi terhadap orang – orang yang mencintainya . Dan kenyataan pahit itu baru diketahui oleh Chanyeol saat ini . Lelaki itu tidak ingin percaya dan memaki Baekhyun lagi . Namun , sesuatu yang tertulis indah pada batu nisan dihadapan mereka seolah – olah menampar telak Chanyeol .

" Kau ingat saat menelfon Baekhee ? " Baekhyun menatap laki – laki itu dengan pandangan sedih " Dan seseorang yang bernama Hyun mengangkat telfonnya "

Chanyeol balik menatap gadis itu , ada banyak luka dan kekecewaan dibola mata hitamnya .

" Itu aku " Baekhyun menunduk , hanya untuk memperdengarkan suara tangis sesenggukannya " Saat aku bilang bahwa Baekhee tidur , saat itulah pemakaman dilakukan "

Jantung Chanyeol serasa diremat hingga dia kesulitan bernafas sementara hatinya sudah hancur berkeping – keping . Takdir begitu kejam karna memisahkannya dengan Baekhee sementara dia bahkan tidak bisa melihat wajah cantik itu untuk yang terakhir kali , bahkan hanya sekedar untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal .

" Mau kemana kau ? " Chanyeol bertanya pada sosok Baekhyun yang berbalik

" Aku akan memberimu waktu bersama Baekhee "

Chanyeol berulangkali menetralkan tarikan nafasnya hanya demi tidak menangis dihadapan gundukan tanah yang menjadi tempat terakhir kekasihnya . Dia merasa menjadi lelaki yang menyedihkan karna bahkan tidak mengetahui apapun yang terjadi dengan Baekhee hingga harus terjebak dalam perasaan rumit dengan sosok Baekhee palsu . Chanyeol ingin memutar waktu lalu akan menahan Baekhee agar tidak pergi ke Busan , lalu dia tidak akan bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan mereka tetap menjalani kehidupan yang seharusnya . Namun , semuanya hanyalah hayalan Chanyeol semata .

" H –hai Baekhee "

Laki – laki itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya demi menahan air mata yang menganak sungai di kelopak matanya . Chanyeol berjongok demi bisa mengusap nisan tersebut dan mengecupnya sayang .

" Sayang , kenapa kau meninggalkanku ? "

 _Helaan nafas lelaki tinggi itu terdengar " Bagaimana kalau ada apa – apa ? "_

 _" Kau mendoakanku " kini giliran Baekhee yang cemberut_

 _" Bu –bukan begitu " Chanyeol membantah cepat " Kau tau , kemungkinan apapun bisa terjadi kan ? "_

 _Baekhee tersenyum kecil , mengangkat ponsel pintar miliknya " Speed dial nomor satu adalah nomormu , jadi aku tau apa yang harus kulakukan "_

" Kau berbohong Baekhee , kau tidak menelfonku " Chanyeol meremas nisan bertuliskan nama Byun Baekhee tersebut dengan erat " Bahkan disaat kau akan meninggalkanku "

Kepala Chanyeol tertunduk , pikirannya kacau saat ini . Kenyataan yang menyakitkan dan sulit diterima . Namun , inilah yang terjadi . Baekhee sudah pergi meninggalkannya lalu Tuhan mempertemukan ia dengan Baekhyun . Chanyeol tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya sendiri bahwa ada sesuatu yang lain dalam diri Baekhyun yang mampu menarik perhatiannya . Sayangnya , sekarang Chanyeol terlalu dikuasai oleh emosi dan dendam .

" Baekhee , aku akan membuat Baekhyun merasakan seperti yang kau rasakan sayang " ujar lelaki itu . Dan tak lama Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya disamping makam Baekhee , membiarkan rumput hijau tersebut sebagai alas tubuh tingginya sementara awan mendung mulai menata diri demi menghadirkan hujan yang ditunggu oleh orang – orang

" Baekhee , aku akan memelukmu "

Diam – diam Baekhyun menangis melihatnya .

 **BaekB Present**

Chanyeol tidak masuk ke kampus selama tiga hari dan Baekhyun sudah mencoba untuk menghubungi nomor ponselnya , sayangnya tidak aktif . Beberapa pesan dikirim Baekhyun agar ketika lelaki itu menyalakan ponselnya dia segera kembali ke kampus dan mereka bisa membicarakan semuanya .

Kepulangan mereka dari makam Baekhee beberapa hari lalu menyisakan keterdiaman meski kenyataannya Baekhyun ingin sekali menanyakan tentang kenapa lelaki itu tidak membongkar identitasnya pada kedua orang tuanya . Namun , pada akhirnya Chanyeol hanya mengantarnya sampai rumah lalu tanpa berpamitan lelaki itu berlalu pegi .

" Hai Baekhee "

Baekhyun menoleh untuk sebuah suara yang tidak lagi asing di telinganya . Dia mendapati Sehun yang sudah beberapa hari ini menjadi temannya makan siang di cafetaria dekat kampus . Meski Baekhyun tau bahwa lelaki itu pasti masih menyimpan tanda tanya besar kenapa orang – orang mengenalnya sebagai Baekhee , namun Baekhyun cukup bersyukur karna Sehun tidak menanyakan apapun .

" Chanyeol tidak masuk lagi ? " Sehun bertanya , karna dari yang ia lihat lelaki itu –Chanyeol- selalu menjemput Baekhyun fakultasnya lalu mereka akan pergi ke cafetaria bersama . Dan selama tiga hari ini Sehun tidak melihat itu

" Sepertinya Chanyeol sedang sibuk "

Sehun tau bahwa hubungan Baekhyun –atau yang ia anggap sebagai Baekhee sekarang- dan Chanyeol sedang dalam tahap yang tidak baik . Dia tidak bodoh untuk tau bahwa tatapan sendu Baekhyun menyiratkan segalanya .

" Kita makan siang di cafetaria ? "

Baekhyun mengangguk . Dia tidak bisa menolak karna makan sendiri adalah opsi yang buruk , kedua dia tidak memiliki teman dekat di kampus , dan ketiga dia hanya ingin membuktikan seperti apa perasaannya pada Sehun sekarang karna bagaimanapun dia tidak bisa menutupi perasaan lain yang tumbuh karna kedekatannya dengan Chanyeol .

" Ya "

Lalu keduanya mengurai langkah meninggalkan gedung fakultas sastra . Mengabaikan dua orang gadis yang sejak tadi mengintip keduanya .

" Rubah itu !!! Dia sudah memiliki Chanyeol _sunbae_ dan sekarang mencari perhatian pada Sehun ! "

" Lain kali kita buat rubah itu tau siapa dirinya "

Baekhyun dan Sehun makan dalam diam . Menghabiskan waktu sepuluh menit dengan keheningan dan membiarkan suara pembicaraan mahasiswa lain menjadi penghibur telinga mereka .

" Kau selalu memakan ramen " komentar Baekhyun . Dia ingat bahwa sudah beberapa hari ini melihat Sehun memakan makanan tersebut

" Hanya sedang ingin "

Baekhyun menghela nafas " Meskipun ingin tapi kau tidak bisa memakanan makanan itu selama berhari – hari . Tidak baik untuk tubuhmu "

Sehun tersenyum kecil " Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku "

Baekhyun mengangguk . Mereka kembali terdiam hingga panggilan Baekhyun pada laki – laki dihadapannya membuat mereka bertatapan .

" Tentang kekasihmu itu – " Baekhyun menggigit bibir ragu " Boleh aku mendengar sedikit ceritanya ? "

Sehun nampak sedikit terkejut , ada luka menganga yang masih sulit untuk disembuhkan . Namun , lelaki itu mencoba untuk menutupinya dengan tersenyum tipis .

" Tentang Baekhyun ? "

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan hati berdebar .

" Dia istimewa " sebelah alis Baekhyun terangkat tidak mengerti . Namun , gadis itu hanya diam dan menunggu Sehun melanjutkan cerita tentang diri – _nya_

" Aku bertemu dengannya saat kami kecil . Dia adalah gadis yang pendiam , butuh waktu lama untuk membuat dia mau mengenalku . Aku selalu berjanji untuk selalu menjaganya . Dia adalah perempuan pertama yang berhasil membuat hatiku berdebar " Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah sendu " Kami menjadi sepasang kekasih . Dia tidak berubah sama sekali dan tetap menjadi Baekhyun yang ku kenal "

Hati Baekhyun tercubit mendengarnya . Gadis itu masih setia mendengarkan cerita Sehun .

" Tapi aku melanggar janji itu "

" Janji ? " ada nada terkejut yang tidak disadari oleh Sehun

" Ya . Janji untuk menjaganya . Aku tidak bisa menjaga Baekhyun dengan baik sehingga dia pergi meninggalkanku "

Baekhyun menelan ludah dengan sulit , menunjukkan wajah simpati pada lelaki itu " Kau sudah mencoba mencari penggantinya ? " tanyanya hati – hati

Sehun tersenyum tipis " Tidak Baek " ditatapnya mata Baekhyun dengan serius " Aku mencintai Byun Baekhyun . Aku belum bisa melupakannya , apalagi jika harus membuka hati pada orang lain . Dia sudah menggenggam hatiku sepenuhnya "

Baekhyun begitu tersentuh mendengar jawaban lelaki itu . Dia bersyukur karna Sehun begitu mencintainya . Tapi , Baekhyun sadar bahwa dia sudah tidak merasakan getaran itu lagi .

Disentuhnya lengan Sehun dengan pelan dan tersenyum kecil " Kau memang mencintai Baekhyun-mu . Tapi , kau juga berhak bahagia Sehun . Jika Tuhan sudah mengambil Baekhyun dari sisimu , maka artinya tugasmu untuk menjaganya sudah selesai "

" Tapi , aku tidak bisa "

" Kenapa ? "

Baekhyun terkejut ketika merasakan tangan Sehun yang menggenggam jemarinya .

" Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan Baekhyun jika sosok itu kulihat pada dirimu ? Bagaimana bisa aku mencari perempuan lain jika pada akhirnya hanya kau yang kuinginkan . Aku tau ini salah , tapi aku menemukan Baekhyun pada dirimu "

Nafas Baekhyun tercekat . Gadis itu melepaskan genggaman Sehun secepat yang dia bisa .

" Tapi aku buka – "

" Seseorang yang kau anggap sebagai Baekhyun adalah kekasihku Tuan Oh "

Lalu sosok Chanyeol datang . Menarik tangan Baekhyun secara tiba – tiba hingga gadis itu berdiri sejajar dengannya . Sehun ikut berdiri , nampak cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran Chanyeol yang tiba – tiba . Keduanya bertatapan dengan sengit sementara Baekhyun hanya mampu terdiam dengan menggigit bibir .

 _Sejak kapan laki – laki itu disini ?_

 **To Be Continue**

Selamat malam senin!


	7. Chapter 6 - Don't Forget

**Sorry #6 – Don't Forget**

*

*

*

 _" Maafmu menyakitiku "_

 _Song by Juniel – Sorry_

*

*

*

 **BaekB Present**

*

*

*

 _Summary : Baekhyun tidak tau , bahwa pertengkarannya dengan Baekhee malam itu akan membawanya dalam kehidupan yang rumit . Dia membenci Seoul seperti dia membenci keluarganya , tapi Seoul juga menjadi satu – satunya alasan yang membuat ia selalu bertemu dengan Chanyeol , kekasih Baekhee._

*

*

 **Ps : Yang lupa jalan cerita bisa baca chapter sebelumnya hehe**

 **Happy Reading**

*

*

Baekhyun tidak bisa melakukan apapun ketika Chanyeol menarik tangannya hingga mereka masuk kedalam mobil . Membanting pintunya dengan kasar sementara Baekhyun tidak tau alasan apa yang membuat lelaki itu marah . Kalaupun itu karna ucapan Sehun –yang mungkin saja di dengar oleh Chanyeol- , maka terdengar sangat lucu jika Chanyeol marah sementara lelaki itu tau siapa identitas Baekhyun yang sebenarnya .

Beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan . Chanyeol tidak juga membuka suaranya sementara Baekhyun sendiri memilih untuk diam .

" Tidak seharusnya kau dekat dengan Sehun . Kau kekasihku ! "

Nyatanya Baekhyun mendengus sinis atas apa yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol " Lucu sekali . Kau sudah tau yang sebenarnya dan kau masih mengklaimku sebagai kekasihmu ? " ujarnya " Sehun kekasihku , lalu apa yang salah dengan itu "

" Ah , jadi Sehun juga tertipu oleh kelicikanmu " kernyitan di dahi Baekhyun terlihat saat tau – tau Chanyeol menatapnya dengan senyum miring " Menurutmu , bagaimana jika aku mengatakan pada Sehun bahwa perempuan yang selama ini ia anggap sudah mati ternyata masih hidup . Mau bertaruh seperti apa reaksi Sehun ? "

" Bajingan ! "

Apa yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun menyulut emosi Chanyeol . Dia mungkin dikenal sebagai lelaki yang lembut dan baik , namun ketika seseorang telah menghianati kepercayaan maka Chanyeol tak segan untuk melukainya . Cengkraman di rahang Baekhyun yang ia lakukan sanggup membuat gadis itu tercekat karna merasakan udara disekitarnya direnggut secara paksa hingga ia sulit bernafas .

" Le –lepaskan aku ! "

" Tidak semudah itu Baek –hyun " dilepasnya cengkraman itu dengan kasar sebelum kemudian mencium ujung bibir Baekhyun " Kau harus merasakan sakit . Lebih sakit dari apa yang dirasakan oleh Baekhee –ku "

*

*

 **BaekB Present**

*

*

Baekhyun itu seperti misteri , hal itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Chanyeol . Di depannya gadis itu bisa menyulut emosinya . Namun , ketika di depan Ibunya –Nyonya Byun- , Baekhyun bahkan seperti seekor kucing yang menurut pada majikannya . Tidak ada kata ' _tidak_ ' untuk apapun yang dikatakan oleh wanita paruh baya tersebut . Semua dilakukan oleh Baekhyun meski dia tau bahwa dia tidak bisa .

Chanyeol melihatnya , saat Baekhyun berada di dalam kelas baletnya . Lelaki itu berdiri di depan pintu masuk dan mengintip dari kaca yang ada disana , bagaimana beberapa kali pelatihnya memberitau Baekhyun . Chanyeol tidak tau apa yang mereka bicarakan , namun Chanyeol bisa menebak bahwa itu perihal gerakan Baekhyun yang kurang sempurna .

Mungkin , Chanyeol memang membenci Baekhyun sebagaimana gadis itu telah berpura – pura menjadi Baekhee , kekasihnya . Namun , Chanyeol masih memiliki sedikit hati nurani serta rasa iba untuk Baekhyun dengan wajah lelahnya yang baru saja keluar dari kelas balet ketika malam hari .

" Ini "

Baekhyun terkejut saat sebotol minuman dingin ada didepan wajahnya . Gadis itu mendongak dan mendapati Chanyeol serta wajah angkuhnya yang berdiri dihadapannya .

" Kau menjemputku ? " tanya Baekhyun seraya menerima minuman pemberian Chanyeol

" Tentu saja , aku ini kekasihmu "

Atau lebih tepatnya Chanyeol menunggunya sejak tadi . Lelaki itu tidak pulang dan menunggu Baekhyun hingga selesai latihan meski tubuhnya lelah bukan main dan meminta istirahat .

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu acuh " Bisa kita pulang sekarang ? "

Chanyeol mengangguk dan berbalik , berjalan di depan Baekhyun dengan gadis itu yang mengekorinya dibelakang .

Keduanya terlarut dalam keterdiaman , tidak ada pembicaraan yang terjadi . Jika dulu –sebelum Chanyeol tau bahwa dia bukan Baekhee- keduanya berjalan beriringan dengan tangan besar Chanyeol yang menggenggamnya dan saling melemparkan lelucon atau berbicara hal – hal kecil , maka kini mereka berdua seperti dua orang asing yang tidak pernah saling mengenal . Atau mungkin memang begitu karna sebelumnya Chanyeol tidak pernah tau tentang Baekhyun .

" Ini bukan jalan pulang " Baekhyun berujar saat Chanyeol tidak lewat jalan seperti biasanya . Gadis itu menatap Chanyeol yang hanya diam dan fokus dengan kemudi .

" Kita akan kemana ? " Baekhyun bertanya lagi

Chanyeol kembali tidak menjawabnya hingga Baekhyun memutuskan untuk diam dan mulai bertanya – tanya dalam hati tentang tempat tujuan mereka .

Kernyitan di dahi Baekhyun muncul saat Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya disebuah bangunan bergaya eropa dengan pilar – pilar besar sebagai penopangnya . Chayeol keluar dari dalam mobil dan Baekhyun segera mengikutinya .

Rumah itu begitu besar dan berdiri di halaman yang luas . Beberapa pelayan membungkuk kearah Baekhyun begitu melihat gadis itu berjalan dibelakang Chanyeol .

 **DUGH!**

" Akh!! "

Sayangnya langkah kaki lebar Chanyeol menghasilkan malapetaka bagi Baekhyun . Gadis itu berniat menyamai langkah Chanyeol yang sayangnya justru membuat ia tidak sadar bahwa tali sepatunya lepas . Lututnya mencium lantai .

Chanyeol menoleh ketika mendengar suara kesakitan Baekhyun . Semuanya seperti _dejavu_ , kembali mengingatkan Chanyeol dengan kejadian saat dimana Baekhyun terjatuh dilantai koridor kampus mereka dengan masalah yang sama . Jika dulu Chanyeol dengan sigap menghampiri Baekhyun , maka untuk saat ini dia tetap berpijak ditempatnya . Menatap Baekhyun yang nampak kesulitan untuk berdiri .

" Pelayan , tolong bantu dia " itu adalah apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol pada salah satu pekerja rumahnya sebelum ia berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun .

*

*

*

" Kau datang Baekhee "

Baekhyun terkejut saat seorang wanita yang sempat ia lihat berada dirumahnya tempo hari tiba – tiba memeluknya . Dan seperti membaca dari situasi yang ada , akhirnya Baekhyun tau bahwa kini ia sedang berada dirumah Chanyeol .

" Kenapa tidak menelfon Ibu ? Ibu bisa menghangatkan makananannya sayang "

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis " Maaf karna datang malam – malam "

" Hey tidak papa , bukankah biasanya kau juga menginap disini "

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kaku .

" Ibu akan menelfon rumah dan memberitau Ibumu bahwa kau disini . Ibu tau pasti Chanyeol menculikmu tadi " lalu wanita itu meninggalkan Baekhyun diruang tengah sendirian . Gadis itu mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi seraya mengamati interior rumah Chanyeol . Ada beberapa foto keluarga yang dipajang rapi disana , juga beberapa foto Chanyeol dan Baekhee yang diletakkan diatas meja dekat televisi . Baekhyun berdiri , mengambil langkah mendekati meja tersebut dan mengambil bingkai foto dimana ada Chanyeol dan Baekhee yang mengeluarkan pose imut kearah kemara .

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun tersenyum tipis ketika melihat pasangan tersebut . Rasanya dia sangat merindukan Baekhee dan berharap bahwa gadis itu kembali . Lalu , semuanya akan tetap baik – baik saja dan Baekhyun tidak perlu mengenal sosok Chanyeol . Namun , apa yang menjadi doa Baekhyun nyatanya tidak mungkin terjadi . Sekarang , dia hanya mampu pasrah dan menerima segala sikap Chanyeol sebagai penebus atas kematian Baekhee .

" Kenapa ? kau menyesal ? "

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar suara Chanyeol yang berada di dekatnya . Pandangan lelaki itu masih sinis dan dia sesekali menatap bingkai foto yang dipegang oleh Baekhyun .

" Kalian nampak serasi " komentar Baekhyun

Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Baekhyun " Ya . Dan kau menghancurkannya " ujar lelaki itu

Baekhyun menghela nafas lelah , meletakkan bingkai foto tersebut sebelum kemudian menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan serius .

" Bukan aku yang membunuh Baekhee . Kalaupun bisa , aku tidak pernah ingin menjadi bagian keluarga Byun dan membuatku harus terjebak denganmu "

" Aku tidak peduli . Yang jelas , kau yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian kekasihku "

Memejamkan matanya sebentar , Baekhyun mencoba meredam emosi juga air mata yang hendak keluar .

" Kenapa harus aku ? kenapa semuanya harus aku ? " gadis itu menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan lelah " Katakan padaku , kenapa harus aku yang selalu menanggung setiap perbuatan Baekhee ? "

Dan nyatanya Chanyeol hanya terdiam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun . Dia ingin mencerca Baekhyun dengan kalimat – kalimat kasar agar hatinya puas . Sayangnya , kedua mata berkaca – kaca Baekhyun entah kenapa membuat Chanyeol menahan segala kalimat – kalimat kasarnya . Bagaimanapun apa yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun seoalah mengatakan bahwa selama ini dia tidak medapatkan kasih sayang yang sama seperti yang didapatkan oleh saudara kembarnya , Baekhee . Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya Baekhyun tidak pernah mendapatkan keadilan sebagai sesama putri keluarga Byun . Untuk kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya saja dia harus mengemis dan berpura – pura menjadi orang lain .

" Anak – anak , ayo makan malam "

Suara Nyonya Park memecah keheningan yang terjadi diantara keduanya . Chanyeol menoleh dan tersenyum kearah Ibunya , pun begitu dengan Baekhyun .

" Sebaiknya aku pulang saja malam ini " ujar Baekhyun

" Tidak . Kau menginap disini Baek , Ibu sudah mengatakannya pada Ibumu " Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun serius " Sekarang , kuantar ke kamarmu untuk ganti baju dan setelah itu kita makan malam "

Nyonya Park tersenyum melihat keduanya menaiki tangga menuju ke lantai atas . Sementara keadaan sebenarnya yang terjadi Baekhyun sedang berfikir tentang bagaimana bisa Chanyeol memiliki sifat yang sangat bertolak belakang . Lelaki itu bahkan bisa menjadi begitu baik dihadapan orang lain sementara ketika hanya ada mereka berdua , justru perang mulutlah yang terjadi .

 *****

 *****

 **BaekB Present**

 *****

Kejadian saat dimana Baekhyun diseret oleh Chanyeol dari hadapan Sehun sudah terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu . Namun , itu tak membuat Sehun berhenti menemui Baekhyun . Terlepas dari apa yang dikatakan oleh lelaki itu tempo hari , Baekhyun bersyukur karna Sehun tidak menuntut jawaban apapun .

Meraka berdua –Baekhyun Sehun- selalu memiliki beberapa janji keluar bersama kebeberapa tempat . Selain karna Baekhyun ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan Sehun , itu semua Baekhyun lakukan agar dia sedikit melupakan beban dipundaknya yang terus bertumpuk . Mereka berdua akan pergi disela – sela jadwal padat Baekhyun dengan _privat_ nya , juga tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol . Bukan maksud Baekhyun untuk bermain dibelakang Chanyeol , lagipula dia tidak memiliki hubungan dengan Chanyeol kecuali lelaki itu yang sudah mengetahui identitasnya .

" Kau sendiri ? boleh aku duduk disini ? "

Sehun mengalihkan fokusnya dari ponsel yang ia pegang . Menatap seorang perempuan dengan penampilan _glamour_ dihadapannya . Dahinya sedikit mengernyit karna seingatnya yang ia kunjungi saat ini adalah cafetaria kampus , sementara sangat tidak mungkin jika orang luar yang berada disini . Kalaupun gadis dihadapannya ini adalah dosen , itu lebih tidak mungkin lagi dengan penampilannya yang terlihat sekarang .

" Kau lama " cibirnya . Lalu , kursi dihadapan Sehun ditarik begitu saja . Padahal seingat Sehun , dia hanya duduk dimeja yang terdapat dua kursi . Satu untuknya dan satu untuk Baekhyun nanti .

Tidak ingin memperdulikan gadis dihadapannya , Sehun melanjutkan kegiatannya berbalas pesan dengan Baekhyun dan menanyakan keberadaan gadis itu sehingga belum datang .

" Dimana kekasihmu itu ? "

Pertanyaan itu terlontar dari gadis dihadapannya . Sehun meliriknya tanpa minat dan tanpa ada niatan untuk membalas pertanyaan tersebut .

" Namaku Luhan " terangnya lagi . Dan Sehun masih tidak ingin memberikan respon . Luhan berdecak melihatnya , ia menopang dagu dan menatap Sehun yang masih fokus pada ponselnya .

" Namamu Sehun kan ? "

" Belum ada setengah tahun disini , kau sudah mampu memacari salah satu mahasiswi populer rupanya "

Suara berat itu mengalihkan atensi Luhan dan Sehun . Keduanya menoleh kearah Chanyeol dan Sehun tersenyum kecut saat itu juga karna melihat sosok Baekhyun berdiri disamping Chanyeol . Ada tatapan penuh permintaan maaf yang diucapkan oleh gadis itu lewat tatapan matanya . Dan Sehun seolah sudah paham apa yang menjadi alasan keterlambatan Baekhyun untuk bertemu dengannya .

" Kau dan Baekhee masih menjadi sepasang kekasih ? " Luhan menatap Baekhyun Chanyeol dengan kernyitan di dahi karna seingatnya dia sering melihat gadis itu bersama Sehun beberapa kali jadi ia fikir keduanya sudah tidak menjalin hubungan .

" Tentu saja " Chanyeol menjawab yakin , mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Baekhyun " Kami kesini untuk memberikan sesuatu "

Sehun dan Luhan menatap lelaki itu dengan penasaran , pun begitu dengan Baekhyun . Dia tiba – tiba saja diseret oleh lelaki itu ketika dirinya sudah akan pergi ke _cafetaria_ kampus untuk bertemu dengan Sehun . Sehingga apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh Chanyeol jelas membuatnya bertanya – tanya . Dia ingat lelaki ini selalu penuh kejutan .

Sebuah benda pipih berwarna emas dengan hiasan pita diatasnya diletakkan Chanyeol diatas meja , dekat minuman yang dipesan oleh Sehun . Ada nama Chanyeol dan Baekhee yang tercetak disana .

" Aku dan Baekhee akan bertunangan akhir pekan nanti "

Baekhyun dan Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan keterkejutan yang luar biasa .

 *****

 *****

 **BaekB Present**

 *****

Hari terus berganti sementara setiap detiknya selalu mengukir kenangan untuk diingat suatu hari nanti . Hotel milik keluarga Park mengadakan acara besar untuk pertunangan putra kedua Park Hyungjae yang akan diselenggarakan malam ini . Chanyeol sudah tampan dengan jas hitam formal juga sepatu _pantofel_ mengkilat . Rambutnya ditata keatas yang menambah kesan tampan pada dirinya .

Malam ini dia –Park Chanyeol- akan mengikat Byun Baek-hyun dalam hubungan yang lebih serius . Meski Chanyeol tau bahwa seharusnya dia tidak bisa mempermainkan sebuah pertunangan , namun sepertinya dia terlalu diliputi dendam kepada Baekhyun yang sudah ia anggap sebagai alasan dari kematian Baekhee , kekasih hatinya .

Meski nyatanya bukan sosok Byun Baekhee lah yang akan ia sematkan cincin malam ini . Namun , tetap saja hati Chanyeol diliputi oleh rasa gugup juga degang . Dia berkali – kali harus ke kamar mandi hanya karna terlalu gugup , sementara sang kakak Park Yunho hanya terkekeh geli menatap adiknya tersebut .

Tak beda jauh dengan Chanyeol , Baekhyun sendiri merasakan perasaan bimbang yang menyelimutinya . Bagaimanapun pertunangan yang akan terjadi malam ini juga akan menjadi penentu berakhirnya hubungannya dengan Sehun . Meski Baekhyun belum mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada lelaki itu , namun lambat laun ia harus segera memberi tau Sehun bahwa dialah Baekhyun bukan Baekhee atau siapapun .

" Sayang , kau sudah siap ? "

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut mendengar suara Ibunya . Dia bahkan tidak mengetahui sejak kapan wanita paruh baya itu berdiri diambang pintu masuk kemarnya , menunggunya selesai dengan riasan yang dilakukan oleh salah satu stylish yang disewa keluarga mereka , karna tentu saja Baekhyun tidak pandai berdandan .

"I –ibu , a –aku – " Baekhyun meremat gaunnya dengan gugup , tidak mampu mengatakan sepenggal kalimat yang terasa menyumbat tenggorokannya

" Kenapa ? "

Baekhyun menatap Ibunya dengan ragu " Aku tidak ingin bertunangan dengan Chanyeol " dan gadis itu segera melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika melihat sang Ibu menatapnya dengan terkejut " Ibu hanya menyuruhku untuk menjadi Baekhee . Aku tidak berharap untuk selamanya bersembunyi dibalik sosok Baekhee sementara aku adalah Baekhyun dan aku punya kehidupan sendiri yang harus kujalani "

" Apa yang kau bicarakan "

" Bu , Chanyeol sudah mengetahui semuanya . Chanyeol tau aku adalah Baekhyun , bukan Baekhee . Dia tau dan dia sengaja mengadakan acara ini untuk balas dendam . Dia ingin membalas kematian Baekhee padaku "

Namun , apa yang difikirkan Baekhyun dengan apa yang dilihat oleh kedua mata kepalanya sendiri ternyata sungguh berbanding terbalik . Ibunya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan raut terkejut , dan sebaliknya hanya menatap datar Baekhyun .

" Lalu , apa peduliku ?" ujar wanita paruh baya tersebut " Chanyeol adalah sosok menantu idaman , dan pernikahan kalian nanti jelas akan berdampak baik untuk perusahan keluarga kita ataupun keluarga Chanyeol . Aku sama sekali tidak peduli apakah dia hanya membalas dendam ataupun memperdayamu . Itu sama sekali tidak merugikanku Baekhyun "

Nyatanya apa yang dikatakan oleh Nyonya Byun jelas membuat Baekhyun terdiam sementara hatinya seperti diremat keras hingga membuatnya sesak dan ingin menangis saat itu juga . Namun , Baekhyun tidak mungkin menangis dihadapan sang Ibu , selain karna air mata itu tidak akan merubah apapun , Baekhyun juga tidak ingin merusak riasan wajahnya yang sudah sempurna .

" Turunlah , para tamu sudah menunggu "

Tepat setelah kalimat itu diucapkan , seseorang barusaja meninggalkan ruangan tersebut setelah sebelumnya mendengarkan pembicaraan Ibu dan anak tersebut .

Pertunangan hanyalah sebuah simbol kecil dari keseriusan sebuah hubungan . Masih ada banyak tahap untuk menuju ke jenjang yang lebih serius . Pertunangan bahkan bisa dibatalkan kapan saja jika memang dalam menuju tahap yang lebih serius tersebut keduanya merasakan ketidak cocokan yang terjadi diantara mereka dan memilih untuk mengakhirinya . Namun , Baekhyun tidak sebodoh itu untuk mempermalukan nama keluarga besarnya maupun keluarga besar Chanyeol hanya untuk pembatalan pertunangan dengan alasan konyol semacam ' _dia bukan Byun Baekhee' ._ Memangnya , siapa yang mau dimulai ?

Diiringi tepuk tangan para tamu undangan , Baekhyun memasangka cincin dijari manis Chanyeol dengan gemetar sementara dijari manisnya sendiri sudah berkilauan sebuah cincin berlian dengan edisi terbatas . Para wanita yang hadir disana menatap iri pada sosok Baekhyun yang nampak cocok bersanding dengan Chanyeol . Menampilkan senyum lebar seakan – akan keduanya adalah dua orang paling bahagia di dunia ini .

Sehun ada disana , berdiri dipojok ruangan dengan segelas _wine_ ditangannya juga pandangan mata yang lurus menatap kearah Baekhyun . Sehun hanya berdiam diri disana sejak tadi , tidak menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada acara tersebut sama sekali . Namun , juga tak ingin pergi darisana sementara dia sendiri tidak bisa berbohong bahwa sudut hatinya terluka .

Sehun sering bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri kenapa dia harus merasakan sakit sementara gadis itu bukanlah Baekhyun . Dia adalah Byun Baekhee yang secara kebetulan memiliki wajah yang mirip seperti Baekhyun , kekasihnya . Mereka baru saja kenal , tetapi Sehun merasa bahwa keduanya sudah mengenal cukup baik hingga rasa suka itu tumbuh begitu saja .

Sementara Baekhyun hanya mampu menampilkan senyum kepalsuan dihadapan semua orang yang bersuka cita atas pertunangannya dengan Chanyeol . Gadis itu tau bahwa dia harus berperan menjadi sosok gadis bahagia dan merasa paling beruntung karna sudah memiliki ikatan dengan lelaki populer yang diinginkan hampir satu Universitas .

Langkah kakinya terus saja mengikuti kemanapun Chanyeol pergi . Dia hanya sesekali tersenyum dan memperkenalkan diri saat Chanyeol memperkenalkannya pada rekan – rekan bisnisnya juga pada teman – teman satu fakultasnya .

" Kufikir kau tidak datang Oh Sehun "

Saat nama itu disebut , Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk kemudian menemukan sosok Sehun yang menatap kearahnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan .

" Selamat untuk pertunangan kalian " sadar atau tidak , kalimat itu diucapkan susah payah dari mulut Sehun , tenggorokannya terasa tercekat hanya untuk sebuah kalimat selamat bagi dua orang dihadapannya tersebut .

" Tentu " Chanyeol menjawab dengan nada congkak , lalu ia beralih menatap Baekhyun " Baekhee ingin berbicara denganmu "

Baekhyun dan Sehun sontak menatap Chanyeol . Jika Sehun menatap lelaki itu dengan mengernyit , maka Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan terkejut . Dia bahkan tidak ingat pernah berkata demikian tadi .

" Kalian berdua bicaralah , aku akan menyapa tamu – tamu lain "

Lalu , Chanyeol meninggalkan keduanya . Tanpa tau bahwa suasana mendadak tegang diantara Baekhyun dan Sehun . Keduanya terdiam selama beberapa detik , menunggu Baekhyun mulai berbicara tentang maksud gadis itu .

Sementara Baekhyun sendiri tau bahwa kali ini ia telah terjebak dengan permainan Chanyeol . Lelaki itu ingin agar Baekhyun mengatakan semuanya pada Sehun , tentang identitasnya , tentang siapa dirinya . Pada dasarnya Baekhyun memang tidak akan mungkin bisa menyembunyikan semua itu selamanya sementara sekarang statusnya telah bertunangan dengan Chanyeol . Cepat atau lambat Sehun harus tau bahwa seseorang yang berdiri dihadapannya saat ini adalah orang yang ia cari .

" Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ? " tanya Sehun setelah keduanya terdiam dalam keheningan yang cukup lama

Baekhyun memilin dress nya dengan gugup seraya menggigit bibirnya " I –ini tentang Byun Baekhyun "

Sebelah alis Sehun terangkat , sedikit menatap terkejut pada gadis dihadapannya tersebut " Kau mengenalnya ? " tanyanya setengah tidak yakin

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan kaku " Aku juga tau dimana dia sekarang "

Sehun semakin tak mengerti sekarang " Apa maksudmu ? "

 *****

 *****

 *****

 **To Be Continue**

 *****

 *****

 *****

 **MAAP YA PUTUS TENGAH JALAN EHEHEH !**

 **MAAP JUGA LANJUTNYA LAMA . SEMOGA SABAR MENUNGGU . TERIMAKASIH !!**


	8. chapter 7-I'm In Love With Someone Else

**Sorry #7 – I'm In Love With Someone Else**

 *****

 _"Maafmu menyakitiku"_

 _Song by Juniel – Sorry_

*

*

 **BaekB Present**

*

*

Summary : Baekhyun tidak tau,bahwa pertengkarannya dengan Baekhee malam itu akan membawanya dalam kehidupan yang rumit. Dia membenci Seoul seperti dia membenci keluarganya,tapi Seoul juga menjadi satu – satunya alasan yang membuat ia selalu bertemu dengan Chanyeol,kekasih Baekhee.

*

*

 **Ps : Yang lupa jalan cerita bisa baca chapter sebelumnya wkwk**

 **Happy Reading**

*

*

Baekhyun fikir setelah apa yang terjadi dalam kehidupannya, dia hanya akan menetap di Busan dan tidak akan pernah mengingat Seoul sama sekali, beserta keluarganya yang tinggal disana. Baekhyun memiliki kehidupan sederhana yang membahagiakan, juga sosok Sehun yang melengkapi hari – harinya. Mereka mengukir kenangan setiap hari sebagai sosok teman, adik kakak, juga sebagai sepasang kekasih. Membicarakan hal – hal konyol juga membayangkan masa depan yang akan mereka jalani nanti. Menikah dan memiliki anak cucu hingga menua bersama. Namun, semuanya hanya menjadi mimpi ketika kenyataannya Tuhan memiliki rencana lain dalam kehidupan mereka. Sekarang, yang telah mengikat Baekhyun dalam sepasang cincin dengan taburan berlian itu adalah Chanyeol, bukan Sehun.

Baekhyun masih memilin gaunnya ketika ia tau bahwa Sehun telah menunggu setiap kalimat yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Bibirnya kelu, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar mengatakan pada lelaki dihadapannya bahwa dia adalah Baekhyun, bukan Baekhee.

"Baekhee, dimana Baekhyun ?" tanya Sehun dengan tidak sabar

Menghela nafas pelan, Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya untuk bisa menatap Sehun "Se –sebenarnya, aku adalah Byun Bakh –" ditelannya ludah itu dengan gugup dan jantung Baekhyun berdetak keras saat itu juga "–Hyun. Aku Baekhyun, Sehun."

Hening selama beberapa detik. Sehun masih menatap Baekhyun dengan sorot mata yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"A–apa maksudmu ?" tanya Sehun pelan. Dia masih tidak mengerti dengan pengakuan yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun secara tiba – tiba. Mungkin, memang sejak kedatangannya pertama kali ke Seoul dia sedikit terkejut ketika melihat sosok Baekhyun. Namun, lambat laun Sehun mulai sadar bahwa mungkin di dunia ini memang ada seseorang yang memiliki kemiripan wajah satu sama lain. Dan sekarang, secara tiba – tiba Byun Baekhee –Sehun menganggapnya begitu- yang merupakan salah satu mahasiswi populer di Universitas nya mengaku sebagai Byun Baekhyun, kekasihnya di Busan yang sudah meninggal.

Baekhyun sendiri cukup tau bahwa mungkin saja Sehun terkejut dengan pengakuannya yang tiba – tiba. Selama ini orang – orang –dan juga Sehun- menganggapnya sebagai Baekhee, tanpa tau bahwa sebenarnya dia adalah Baekhyun.

"Aku memang Baekhyun. Aku kekasihmu Sehun – ah."

Kepalan tangan Sehun mengerat sementara hatinya mulai diliputi perasaan yang tidak menentu. Takdir seperti memepermainkannya sementara ia sendiri masih tidak mengerti haruskah ia percaya pada ucapan gadis dihadapannya tersebut atau tidak.

"Jika kau benar – benar Baekhyun, bagaimana –"

"Baekhee –ya, disini kau ternyata."

Suara Nyonya Byun mengalihkan atensi Baekhyun dan Sehun. Wanita paruh baya tersebut merangkul Baekhyun dengan akrab dan tersenyum kearah Sehun.

"Maaf jika aku mengganggu kalian. Tapi,bisakah aku meminjam Baekhee sebentar ?"

Sehun segera mengangguk "Tentu, silahkan Nyonya."

Nyonya Byun tersenyum, tanpa Sehun ketahui bahwa Baekhyun meminta tolong lewat kedua matanya. Baekhyun tau bahwa kemungkinan besar Ibunya telah mendengar apa yang ia bicarakan dengan Sehun. Terasa begitu jelas dengan tangan Nyonya Byun yang mencengkram pundaknya erat.

*

*

*

PLAK!

Apa yang dirasakan oleh Baekhyun adalah rasa sakit yang menjalar disekitar pipinya, juga bau anyir darah yang menetes lewat sudut bibirnya yang robek. Dan belum sempat Baekhyun meringis atas rasa sakit yang dirasakannya, tubuhnya harus kembali rubuh saat Nyonya Byun mendorongnya hingga ia membentur tembok dibelakangnya. Tulangnya seperti retak hingga Baekhyun ingin berteriak sekeras mungkin untuk mengekspresikan kesakitannya. Baekhyun tau bahwa Ibunya murka.

"Apa kau ingin menghancurkan pesta pertunanganmu sendiri Byun Baekhyun ? JAWAB IBU !!!" Nyonya Byun berteriak murka. Mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar sementara sorot matanya yang tajam seperti siap menguliti Baekhyun kapan saja.

"Sehun harus tau semuanya Bu. Dia kekasihku, dan tidak mungkin aku akan menyembunyikan identitasku selamanya."

Nyonya Byun berdecih sinis "Lalu apa yang akan kau dapatkan dari itu semua ? " ditatapnya Baekhyun dengan pandangan remeh "Orang-orang sudah menganggap Baekhyun mati. Baekhyun tidak pernah ada. Yang ada hanyalah Byun Baekhee. Baekhee itu cantik, populer, dan dia memiliki segalanya. Seharusnya kau bersyukur ketika aku memintamu menjadi Baekhee karna kau mendapatkan itu semua tanpa perlu bersusah payah!!"

Dan saat itulah pertahanan Baekhyun hancur. Saat dimata sang Ibu bahkan dia tidak berarti apapun selain hanyalah bayangan seorang Baekhee. Bahkan dunia mungkin tidak pernah tau jika ada seseorang yang bernama Byun Baekhyun. Sosok gadis yang sedang mengais sisa – sisa kebahagiaan ditengah pedihnya kehidupan.

Dengan air mata yang berhasil merusak riasan wajahnya, Baekhyun menatap Ibunya dengan pedih.

"Sampai kapan Ibu akan membenciku ? Kalau aku bisa memutar waktu, aku juga tidak ingin Baekhee mengalami kecelakaan yang membuat dia harus mengubur impiannya. Tuhan yang mentakdirkan itu semua Bu, semua itu bukan karna aku .Dan tentang kematian Baekhee –" Baekhyun menelan ludah dengan pahit "Aku mungkin memang memintanya untuk pergi. Tapi ,bukan berarti aku meminta ia pergi untuk menghadap Tuhan. Aku ingin Baekhee pergi dari hidupku karna aku tidak mau lagi disalahkan oleh orang – orang atas apa yang terjadi pada Baekhee. Jadi, kumohon berhenti membuatku tersiksa dengan semua ini." Baekhyun mengakhirinya dengan tangis pilu.

Ada sedikit perasaan sakit ketika melihat Baekhyun yang nampak begitu menyedihkan. Bagaimanapun seharusnya Nyonya Byun tau bahwa Baekhyun juga putrinya. Bahwa gadis itu adalah bayi yang ia lahirkan beberapa menit sebelum Baekhee lahir. Sebagai seorang Ibu tidak seharusnya Nyonya Byun membedakan kasih sayang diantara keduanya. Namun, entah apa yang membutakan wanita itu sehingga dimatanya hanya ada sosok Baekhee.

Bahkan tangis pilu Baekhyun seperti tidak berarti apapun ketika tembok kebencian yang dibangun oleh Nyonya Byun pada putrinya tersebut seperti telah membutakan semuanya. Dicengkramnya dagu Baekhyun hingga gadis remaja itu mendongak dengan lelehan air mata yang tersisa.

"Hidupmu ada didalam genggamanku Baekhyun. Jika kau tidak menurut pada Ibu, maka itu sama saja kau membuat hidupmu tersiksa." lalu dihempaskannya cengkraman tersebut sebelum kemudian pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan rasa sakitnya sendirian.

"Hiks –hiks."

Beberapa menit setelah Nyonya Byun pergi, Baekhyun mendengar pintu ruangan tersebut kembali terbuka. Ketika ia berfikir bahwa itu adalah Ibunya –yang mungkin saja ingin kembali menyiksa Baekhyun- suara ketukan sepatu _pantofel_ hitam yang kini berdiri beberapa langkah dihadapannya membuat Baekhyun mendongak. Dengan penglihatannya yang buram serta wajahnya kotor oleh riasan _make up_ yang luntur, Baekhyun melihat sosok Sehun yang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Sehun –ah" bisik Baekhyun dengan suara pelan

Lalu, apa yang dilakukan oleh Sehun adalah berjongkok dihadapan Baekhyun. Seperkian detik berlalu dengan keheningan hingga kedua lengan panjang Sehun merengkuh Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Perasaan hangat itu menjalari keduanya tanpa sadar, seperti mengingatkan bahwa dulu mereka sedekat ini. Dan untuk Sehun, setelah ia melihat apa yang terjadi dihadapannya beberapa menit lalu, juga pada apa yang ia rasakan saat ini membuatnya sadar bahwa gadis dihadapannya saat ini benar – benar Baekhyun – _nya_.

Diusapnya surai hitam Baekhyun sementara ia membiarkan gadis itu menangis di dadanya hingga membuat kemejanya basah. Tangisnya terasa memilukan, mengingatkan Sehun tentang tangisan Baekhyun saat mereka kecil dulu. Dimana kedua orang tua gadis itu tidak juga datang ke Busan untuk melihat keadaan Baekhyun, sementara gadis itu tanpa lelah selalu menunggu mereka.

"Baekhyun –ah, kenapa kau harus merasakan semua kesakitan ini."

Dan tepat saat itulah seseorang barusaja menutup pintu kamar tersebut. Chanyeol dengan segala sikap pengecutnya hanya mampu melihat apa yang terjadi dihadapannya meski ia sendiri berharap bisa menggantikan posisi Sehun.

*

*

 **BaekB** **Present**

*

*

Setelah memastikan bahwa keadaan Baekhyun membaik, Sehun meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian. Bagaimanapun Sehun juga butuh waktu untuk memahami semuanya, juga menyembuhkan retakan dihatinya saat kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun telah bertunangan dengan lelaki lain menamparnya telak.

"Sudah selesai drama kalian ?"

Suara berat Chanyeol menyambut Sehun yang barusaja keluar dari ruangan dimana Baekhyun berada. Lelaki pucat tersebut menatap Chanyeol dengan sorot mata yang sulit diartikan. Melihat dari nada bicara Chanyeol, Sehun sudah bisa menebak bahwa mungkin sejak awal Chanyeol sudah tau semuanya. Bahwa sosok yang menjadi Baekhee adalah Byun Baekhyun, kekasihnya. Dan tanpa sadar kepalan tangan Sehun yang berada dibalik saku celana bahannya semakin mengerat.

Chanyeol hanya berdecih sinis saat Sehun tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun "Kau tidak ingin bertanya bagaimana Baekhyun bisa berada disini ?" tanyanya dengan nada angkuh.

BUGH!

Cukup sudah Sehun bersabar sementara sejak tadi dia ingin sekali menghancurkan wajah sombong Chanyeol yang sudah menyulut emosinya. Beruntung koridor tersebut sedang sepi sehingga Sehun tidak segan untuk kembali memukul wajah tampan Chanyeol hingga mereka berdua terlibat aksi baku hantam.

BUGH! BUGH!

Sudut bibir keduanya sudah robek, pun begitu dengan wajah kedua lelaki tersebut yang sudah babak belur. Sehun sudah akan kembali melayangkan pukulan terhadap Chanyeol sebelum sepasang lengan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sehun –ah kumohon berhenti –hiks"

Sehun tau bahwa itu adalah suara Baekhyun, meski dengan enggan akhirnya dia menurut untuk tidak kembali melayangkan pukulan terhadap Chanyeol yang kedaannya sudah tak beda jauh dengannya. Chanyeol mengusap sudut bibirnya yang terluka dan berdecih saat melihat adegan dihadapannya, tanpa dia tau bahwa sudut hatinya sedikit tergores.

"Baek, berhenti menangis" Sehun mengusap surai hitam Baekhyun dengan lembut "Kau harusnya berada didalam dan beristirahat, lihat lukamu."

Sikap Sehun yang lembut dan perhatian, serta Baekhyun yang nampak begitu rapuh membuat Chanyeol semakin muak melihat sepasang mantan kekasih dihadapannya tersebut –bolehkah Chanyeol menyebutnya begitu-. Lelaki itu segera bangkit dan membersihkan setelan mahalnya, sebelum kemudian mengurai langkah mendekati pasangan dihadapannya.

Ditariknya tangan Baekhyun dengan kasar hingga gadis itu menabrak dada bidangnya. Bahkan ringisan Baekhyun dan tatapan tajam Sehun akibat perbuatannya tidak dipedulikan Chanyeol sama sekali.

"Dia tunanganku sekarang dan itu artinya dia adalah tanggung jawabku. Kau adalah orang asing Oh Sehun, dan kau tidak berhak melakukan apapun!"

Sehun sudah akan kembali memukul Chanyeol, namun ia tau bahwa apa yang dikatakan oleh lelaki itu benar adanya. Meskipun Sehun berstatus sebagai kekasih Baekhyun, namun keadannya telah berbeda sekarang. Dia bukanlah siapa – siapa lagi sehingga Sehun tidak lagi memiliki hak untuk terlalu ikut campur dalam kehidupan Baekhyun.

"Brengsek!" umpatnya mengiringi kepergian Chanyeol yang masih menarik tangan Baekhyun.

*

*

Chanyeol hanya mengemudikan mobilnya mengikuti arus jalanan pada kota Seoul, tanpa memiliki tujuan yang pasti. Yang jelas Chanyeol tidak mungkin membawa Baekhyun kembali kerumah gadis itu setelah apa yang sempat terjadi, dan tidak mungkin juga Chanyeol membawa gadis itu pulang kerumah melihat bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun saat ini. Jadi, Chanyeol tidak punya pilihan lain selain membawanya pergi, entah kemana.

Helaan nafas teratur Baekhyun menandakan bahwa gadis itu sudah tertidur. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol meliriknya beberapa kali hanya untuk memastikan bahwa Baekhyun tidak mendapatkan mimpi buruk, ataupun terjaga hanya karna kepala yang terantuk kaca disampingnya.

Mereka melewati perjalanan selama setengah jam hingga Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya dijalanan yang cukup sepi. Helaan nafasnya terlihat lelah, juga rasa perih yang terasa disebagian wajahnya membuat lelaki itu meringis.

"Astaga! Bajingan itu tidak main – main ingin merusak wajahku." Chanyeol mendengus dan segera turun dari mobil untuk membeli beberapa keperluan di _toserba_ sebrang jalan.

Chanyeol kembali dengan kantung plastik ditangan kanannya. Lelaki itu dengan telaten menuangkan antiseptik pada sebuah kapas. Pelan – pelan Chanyeol mengusapkan kapas tersebut pada sudut bibir Baekhyun yang terluka. Desisan sakit juga kerutan di dahi gadis itu membuat Chanyeol ikut meringis. Takut akan membangunkan tidur lelap Baekhyun, Chanyeol memelankan usapannya.

Selesai dengan pekerjaannya, Chanyeol melemparkan asal kapas yang dipegangnya tanpa berniat untuk membersihkan luka yang ada diwajahnya sama sekali. Dijatuhkan kepalanya pada kemudi mobil, merasakan banyak sekali hal yang mengganggu fikirannya untuk saat ini. Chanyeol tidak tau apakah mengikat Baekhyun dalam pertunangan dan menjadikan gadis itu sebagai pelampiasan kematian Baekhee adalah hal yang benar atau justru hanya akan membuat ia seperti lelaki pecundang. Bagaimanapun Chanyeol cukup pintar untuk bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Baekhyun sendiri tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kematian Baekhee. Semuanya adalah takdir Tuhan, dan mungkin Chanyeol hanya belum bisa menerima itu semua.

" Baekhee –ya, apa yang harus kulakukan ?" gumamnya pelan

*

*

 **BaekB Present**

*

*

Kembali ke Busan adalah satu – satunya cara yang dipilih oleh Sehun setelah hampir semalaman dia tidak bisa tidur. Bagaimanapun Sehun harus mencari tau tentang kebenaran itu dari dari Bibi Ahn, karna wanita itulah yang telah merawat Baekhyun sejak kecil. Jika Baekhyun masih hidup, lalu siapa sosok gadis yang jasadnya telah terkubur disalah satu pemakan di Busan, yang Sehun tangisi keperginnya.

Udara Busan masih terasa sama, bahkan nyaris tidak ada yang berubah dari tempat yang ia tinggali selama belasan tahun tersebut. Rumah sederhana Bibi Ahn menjadi satu – satunya tujuan utama Sehun pergi ketempat ini.

Diketuknya pintu itu beberapakali hingga sosok Bibi Ahn membukakan pintu dengan terkejut. Bagaimanapun sudah lama sejak terakhir kali Sehun datang kerumahnya untuk berpamitan tentang kepergiannya ke Seoul demi melanjutkan pendidikannya. Dan sekarang, dia melihat kembali sosok lelaki yang sudah menjadi teman, saudara, sekaligus kekasih bagi Baekhyun.

"Bi, aku datang"

Bibi Ahn tersenyum, menyambut Sehun dengan pelukan hangat sebelum kemudian membawa lelaki muda itu untuk masuk kedalam rumah tuanya.

Semuanya masih tetap sama. Sehun dapat melihat foto Baekhyun terpajang rapi dimeja dekat televisi, beberapa foto berisikan foto keduanya. Dan Sehun tersenyum kecil tanpa sadar.

"Minumlah dulu nak." Bibi Ahn meletakkan secangkir teh diatas meja, lalu mengambil duduk bersebrangan dengan Sehun "Apa terjadi sesuatu ?" tanya wanita paruh baya tersebut seolah bisa membaca isi pikiran Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum tipis "Sebenarnya, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

"Apa itu ?" Bibi Ahn menatapnya dengan penasaran

Sehun mengehela nafas sebentar dan menatap Bibi Ahn dengan serius "Ini tentang Baekhyun –" wajah penasaran Bibi Ahn masih menantikan kalimat Sehun selanjutnya "Dan Baekhee."

Dan Sehun bisa melihat bagaimana wajah Bibi Ahn memucat saat itu juga.

*

*

 **BaekB** **Present**

*

*

Baekhyun mengerjapkan kedua matanya saat sinar matahari yang menembus kaca mobil Chanyeol menyentuh kulitnya. Gadis itu mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk kedalam retina matanya hingga ia dapat merasakan bahwa kini dirinya masih berada di dalam mobil, sama seperti terakhir kali ia berada. Melirik kursi disampingnya, Baekhyun dapat melihat sosok Chanyeol yang tertidur dengan kepala yang diletakkan diatas stir mobil.

Melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang ia kenakan, Baekhyun dengan pelan membantu Chanyeol agar posisinya menjadi lebih baik. Meski beberapa kali lelaki itu sempat mengernyit karna merasakan tidurnya yang terganggu, namun Baekhyun bersyukur karna Chanyeol masih tertidur pulas hingga ia membenarkan posisi lelaki itu.

Ada rasa iba saat melihat wajah tampan Chanyeol harus dihiasi beberapa luka. Bagaimanapun Baekhyun tetaplah seorang gadis yang tidak tega jika melihat seseorang terluka, apalagi alasan kenapa Chanyeol terluka adalah terlibat baku hantam dengan Sehun dan semua itu karna dirinya. Diliriknya antiseptik juga kapas yang terletak secara sembarangan di _dashboard_ mobil hingga Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengambilnya dan mengobati luka milik Chanyeol.

Dengan telaten Baekhyun mengusapkan antiseptik tersebut pada beberapa bagian wajah Chanyeol yang terluka. Tidak lupa ia juga meniup luka tersebut agar tidak terlalu perih.

"Chanyeol, maaf." gumamnya pelan

*

*

 **BaekB** **Present**

*

*

Langkah Sehun semakin memberat disetiap detiknya, sementara pikirannya bercabang kemana – mana. Sesekali tanpa sadar genggamannya mengerat pada sebuket bunga yang ia bawa. Semilir angin sore menyapa Sehun yang telah menginjakkan kakinya disebuah pemakaman umum di kota Busan.

Seperti sudah hafal dengan setiap seluk beluk pemakaman tersebut, Sehun mengurai langkahnya pada sebuah batu nisan dimana nama seseorang terukir rapi disana.

"Hai" sapa Sehun begitu ia berdiri di dekat makam tersebut "Byun Baekhee" lanjutnya dengan suara pelan

" _Baekhee adalah saudara kembar sekaligus kakak Baekhyun. Baekhee tinggal di Seoul dan dibesarkan oleh kedua orang tuanya sementara Baekhyun aku yang membesarkannya. Hari itu Baekhee datang, dan kau tentu tau Baekhyun jelas tidak bisa menerima dengan baik kedatangannya. Sepertinya malam itu tidak berjalan dengan baik hingga kau tau bahwa Baekhee meninggal"_

" _Kenapa Bibi tidak mengatakan padaku kalau itu bukan Baekhyun ?"_

" _Semuanya terlalu rumit Sehun –ah. Semua orang telah menganggap bahwa Baekhyun lah yang meninggal, bukan Baekhee. Dan malam itu keluarga Byun membawa Baekhyun kembali ke Seoul. Baekhyun menolak, tapi aku memaksanya untuk tetap pergi karna aku tau Baekhyun begitu mendambakan kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya"_

 _Sehun mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi "Tapi Baekhyun tidak bahagia!! Aku melihat dengan kedua mata kepalaku sendiri bagaimana wanita itu menyiksa Baekhyun. Dia menganggap Baekhyun sebagai Baekhee tanpa peduli bahwa Baekhyun juga merasa tersakiti dengan itu semua!!"_

 _Bibi Ahn menatap Sehun dengan sedih "Aku tidak tau bahwa semuanya akan serumit ini nak."_

Kepala Sehun rasanya berdenyut setiap mengingat kejadian dirumah Bibi Ahn. Kalau bisa Sehun ingin sekali pergi kerumah keluarga Byun lalu menyadarkan mereka bahwa apa yang telah mereka lakukan adalah sebuah kesalahan. Baekhyun hanyalah gadis polos yang mendambakan kebahagiaan, namun orang –orang kejam itu justru membuat hidup kekasihnya nampak begitu menyedihkan. Disaat Sehun bahkan rela mengorbankan hidupnya demi membuat Baekhyun bahagia, maka orang – orang biadab itu justru menyiksa batin Baekhyun dengan memintanya menjadi orang lain. Benar – benar bajingan!

"Baekhee, aku Sehun. Aku harap kau bahagia ditempatmu sekarang" lalu Sehun meletakkan sebuket bunga yang dibawanya, sebelum kemudian mengusap debu yang mengotori nisan tersebut.

Sehun memang pernah melihat wajah Baekhee, wajah yang serupa dengan milik Baekhyun hingga ia bahkan tidak bisa membedakannya saat itu. Sangat disayangkan kedua saudara tersebut harus memiliki hubungan yang kurang baik akibat perbuatan orang tua mereka sendiri.

Helaan nafas Sehun terdengar pelan sebelum kemudian lelaki itu merogoh ponsel disaku celananya dan _mendial_ salah satu nomor sahabatnya.

" _Hallo Sehun –ah, ada apa ?_ "

"Hyung, tolong katakan pada petugas makam di tempat kita untuk merubah nama pada nisan Byun Baekhyun menjadi –" Sehun menjeda ucapannya sebentar untuk melirik pada makam di dekatnya tersebut "Byun Baekhee"

" _Ya! Ken –_ "

PIP

Sehun mematikan sambungan telfonnya secara sepihak tanpa peduli jika disebrang sana seseorang yang ia panggil dengan sebutan _Hyung_ sedang marah – marah.

"Byun Baekhee, sampai jumpa" pamitnya, lalu mulai mengurai langkah untuk pergi darisana.

*

*

 **BaekB** **Present**

*

*

Pada akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membawa Baekhyun pulang, karna bagaimanapun dia tidak mungkin terus membawa Baekhyun bersamanya terlepas dari apakah Nyonya Byun mencari keberadaan gadis itu ataupun tidak.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil saat melihat Nyonya Byun yang menunjukan wajah khawatir atas kedatangan Baekhyun dan menanyakan darimana luka yang di dapat oleh gadis itu sementara Chanyeol cukup tau bahwa itu adalah luka yang disebabkan oleh Nyonya Byun sendiri. Dia tidak habis fikir bagaimana bisa seorang Ibu bertindak semunafik itu.

"Nyonya Byun, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan anda." Chanyeol berucap sopan sementara Nyonya Byun segera menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. Begitupun dengan Baekhyun yang masih berada disana. Dikepalanya terdapat banyak pertanyaan seperti ' _apa lagi yang akan dilakukan oleh lelaki itu'._

"Tentu." Nyonya Byun lalu mengusap surai hitam Baekhyun pelan "Bersihkan dirimu sayang, Ibu akan berbicara dengan calon menantu Ibu."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan segera pergi darisana, meski sebenarnya dia ingin sekali tau apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh keduanya. Melihat dari wajah serius Chanyeol, Baekhyun berharap bahwa semua itu bukan tentang semalam.

*

*

"Terimakasih." Chanyeol berucap pada salah satu pelayan keluarga Byun yang barusaja mengantarkan secangkir teh kepadanya. Lelaki itu kemudian menatap Nyonya Byun yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya.

"Ini tentang Baekhee." Mulai Chanyeol "Bisakah anda memberhentikan les privat juga latihan balet yang dilakukan Baekhee ?"

Nyonya Byun mengangkat sebelah alisnya tidak paham "Apa maksudmu ?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas sebentar, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa apa yang ia lakukan saat ini sudah benar.

"Baekhee akan menjadi istriku nanti. Kurasa aku hanya ingin agar dia berada dirumah dan menungguku pulang. Baekhee tidak memerlukan itu semua karna aku tau Baekhee sudah melakukan semuanya dengan baik. Nilainya tidak terlalu buruk dan –" Chanyeol menatap Nyonya Byun serius "Aku dapat melihat bagaimana Baekhee merasa terbebani dengan latihan baletnya."

Nyonya Byun mendengus tak percaya. Disilangkannya kakinya dengan gaya angkuh lalu menatap lelaki yang akan menjadi calon menantunya itu.

"Menjadi balerina adalah impian Baekhee. Dan aku ingin mewujudkan itu semua meskipun ini terlambat. Baekhee masih muda dan kalian masih memiliki banyak waktu untuk bersenang – senang. Chanyeol , pernikahan kalian masih jauh. Kau harus lulus dan memiliki pekerjaan yang mapan, begitupun dengan Baekhee."

"Apakah anda pernah bertanya bahwa balerina masih menjadi impiannya hingga saat ini ?"

Nyonya Byun menatap tak percaya pada Chanyeol "A –apa ?"

"Aku rasa Baekhee tidak terlalu berminat dengan itu semua. Akan lebih baik jika anda membiarkan Baekhee melakukan hal yang dia sukai, karna yang kulihat Baekhee seperti memiliki banyak beban akhir – akhir ini." Lalu Chanyeol merapikan celana bahan yang ia kenakan sebelum kemudian berdiri dan sedikit membungkuk kearah Nyonya Byun "Selamat siang Nyonya Byun" pamitnya

Dan dari lantai atas Baekhyun hanya mampu menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya. ' _Apa yang dia lakukan sebenarnya_ ' batin Baekhyun.

*

*

 **BaekB Present**

*

*

Hubungan diantara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terasa begitu canggung meski keduanya kini telah resmi bertunangan. Cincin itu masih terlihat berkilau dijari manis Baekhyun, terlihat berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang memilih untuk tidak menggunakannya.

Keadaan didalam mobil hanya diisi oleh suara radio yang diputar oleh Chanyeol, sementara keduanya hanya terlarut dalam keheningan. Mereka masih sering pulang bersama setelah selesai dengan segala macam kegiatan di Universitas meski kenyataannya sekarang Chanyeol sudah tau siapa Baekhyun, namun keduanya seolah tetap ingin menunjukkan bahwa mereka masihlah pasangan yang selalu di idolakan oleh seluruh penghuni Universitas.

"Chanyeol"

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membuka pembicaraan saat mobil berhenti karna rambu lalu lintas yang menunjukkan warna merah.

Lelaki itu hanya menoleh sebentar tanpa menjawab apapun, dan seolah memberitahu Baekhyun bahwa gadis itu bisa melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Ayo pergi ke Busan." Ajaknya, melirik Chanyeol dan mencoba melihat ekspresi lelaki itu yang masih saja datar "A-aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya. Aku ingin menemui Baekhee dan meminta maaf."

Seperti ada yang meremat jantung Chanyeol hingga rasanya sakit sekali. Dadanya terasa sesak saat nama Baekhee disebut, belum lagi kenyataan bahwa yang dimaksud dengan ' _menemui_ ' adalah menemui makam Baekhee.

Dan Chanyeol tidak bisa menolak apapun saat hatinya juga menjerit bahwa dia merindukan kekasihnya tersebut.

*

*

Semilir angin Busan menyambut Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang barusaja sampai dikawasan tempat tinggal Baekhyun dulu. Dalam hati Baekhyun ingin sekali mengunjungi Bibi Ahn, hanya untuk sekedar melihat keadaan wanita paruh baya tersebut, juga meminta maaf karna seingatnya hubungan mereka tidak berjalan dengan baik saat terakhir kali keduanya bertemu.

"Terimakasih." Baekhyun berbicara selagi keduanya menyusuri jalanan setapak menuju pemakan Baekhee

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tidak mengerti "Untuk apa ?" tanyanya

"Ibu sudah tidak memintaku untuk datang ke les privat juga kelas balet."

"Lalu apa hubungannya itu semua denganku ?"

"Aku tau kau berbicara dengan Ibu."

"Aku tidak –"

"Chanyeol, aku melihatnya." Baekhyun menatap lelaki itu "Jadi, terimakasih."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan dan keduanya kembali melakukan perjalanan dalam diam sampai Baekhyun harus berhenti saat merasakan Chanyeol tidak lagi berjalan disampingnya. Gadis itu menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri beberapa langkah dibelakangnya.

"Temuilah Baekhee, aku akan menunggu disini."

Baekhyun pada akhirnya hanya mengangguk tanpa mampu melakukan bantahan apapun karna dia fikir mungkin Chanyeol hanya belum siap untuk bertemu lagi dengan kekasihnya yang sudah meninggal.

Dahi Baekhyun sedikit mengernyit saat menemukan sebuket bunga yang diletakkan diatas makam saudara kembarnya tersebut, menandakan ada orang yang mengunjunginya.

"Baekhee-ya, annyeong."

*

*

Sementara itu Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun dari kejauhan. Melihat dengan kedua netranya bagaimana gadis itu mengusap batu nisan makam tersebut hingga ia memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya ketika rasa sesak itu mulai memenuhi dadanya.

"Baekhyun."

Chanyeol menoleh dan menemukan seorang wanita paruh baya dengan mata berkaca – kaca menatap kearah Baekhyun. Dahinya mengernyit ketika merasa bahwa dia tidak mengenali wanita itu sama sekali.

"Anda mengenal Baekhyun ?"

Jarak mereka yang cukup dekat sanggup membuat wanita itu –Bibi Ahn- menoleh kearah Chanyeol. Wanita paruh baya tersebut menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan bertanya – tanya tentang siapa sosok lelaki itu.

"Maaf, kau siapa ?" tanya Bibi Ahn

"Aku Park Chanyeol" Chanyeol membungkuk sopan, kemudian dengan ragu bibirnya berucap "Aku tunangan Byun Baekhyun"

"A –apa ?"

*

*

*

 **To Be Continue**

*

*

*

Akhirnya lanjut cepet ehehehe..

Maaf ya kalau ceritanya membosankan. Thankiss yang sudah membaca dan mereview dan terimakasih juga yang selalu memberi masukan, terutama tentang cara nulis aku ehehe..

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya..


	9. Chapter 8 - Because You

**Sorry #8 – Because You**

 *****

 _"Maafmu menyakitiku"_

Song by Juniel – Sorry

 *****

 *****

 **BaekB Present**

 *****

 *****

 _Summary : Baekhyun tidak tau,bahwa pertengkarannya dengan Baekhee malam itu akan membawanya dalam kehidupan yang rumit. Dia membenci Seoul seperti dia membenci keluarganya,tapi Seoul juga menjadi satu – satunya alasan yang membuat ia selalu bertemu dengan Chanyeol,kekasih Baekhee._

 *****

Ps : Yang lupa jalan cerita bisa baca chapter sebelumnya wkwk

Happy Reading

 *****

 *****

Rumah kecil yang tak seluas garasi mobil dirumahnya menjadi tempat persinggahan Chanyeol saat ini. Lelaki itu duduk sendirian diruang tamu sementara ia membiarkan Baekhyun dan Bibi Ahn saling berbagi kerinduan diruangan lain. Rumah itu nampak biasa, Chanyeol dapat melihat beberapa foto Baekhyun bersama bibinya dipajang di dinding, juga sebuah foto yang begitu menarik perhatian Chanyeol.

"Itu fotoku dengan Baekhee saat kami masih bayi" Baekhyun muncul dengan segelas teh hangat ditangannya, mengejutkan Chanyeol yang semula sedang fokus memperhatikan foto tersebut.

Lalu suasana mendadak hening, tidak ada obrolan yang terjadi diantara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Keduanya memilih diam dengan pikiran masing-masing, sementara Chanyeol sesekali melirik Baekhyun. Dari sorot matanya Chanyeol tau bahwa Baekhyun seperti merindukan kehidupan lamanya, dimana dia tidak mengenal Chanyeol dan hanya tau bahwa Sehun kekasihnya, dimana dia tidak perlu merasakan didikan keras kedua orang tuanya serta tertekan dibawah kekuasaan Ibunya. Chanyeol bisa membayangkan bagaimana Baekhyun yang lugu menikmati hari – harinya tanpa beban, dan sekarang semua itu harus hilang karna Baekhyun sudah terjebak dengan kehidupan yang rumit bersama Chanyeol.

" Semuanya berubah sejak malam itu"

Suara Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol segera menoleh pada gadis itu. Dilihatnya Baekhyun juga menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih, dan dari kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Baekhyun, Chanyeol tau bahwa gadis itu akan menceritakan semuanya. Kejadian yang membuat ia bisa pindah ke Seoul dan mengenal Chanyeol.

"Baekhee tiba-tiba datang malam itu, aku sama sekali tidak pernah berharap bahwa aku akan bertemu dengannya karna bagiku aku tidak lagi punya keluarga selain Bibi Ahn dan Sehun. Dan tentunya kehadiran Baekhee membuatku terkejut sehingga aku memintanya pergi, tapi aku tidak pernah tau bahwa dia benar-benar memilih pergi. Aku mencarinya malam itu, karna sebenci apapun aku padanya kami tetaplah saudara"

"Jadi, kau adalah dia yang dimaksud oleh Baekhee" Chanyeol teringat dengan seseorang yang ditemui kekasihnya, dimana dia sama sekali tidak tau siapa orang yang Baekhee bilang begitu penting baginya "Lalu, bagaimana bisa orang-orang mengira kau yang meninggal ? dan bagaimana bisa kau menipu aku dan yang lainnya"

Baekhyun menunduk, memilin baju yang ia kenakan sementara hatinya mengalami tekanan batin akibat perkataan Chanyeol yang seolah menyudutkannya.

"Semua terjadi begitu saja, Sehun datang ke rumah sakit dan melihat bahwa seseorang yang dinyatakan meninggal itu memiliki wajah yang sama denganku sehingga dia mengira bahwa itu aku, begitupun dengan lainnya. Tapi, Bibi Ahn tau bahwa itu bukan aku melainkan Baekhee. Lalu setelah kematian Baekhee, Ayah dan Ibu memintaku untuk tinggal di Seoul. Dan aku tidak bisa mengatakan tidak jika Bibi Ahn juga menyuruhku tinggal disana, lagipula semua orang disini telah menganggapku mati" ada setetes air mata yang jatuh dipelupuk mata Baekhyun dan gadis itu segera menghapusnya, namun tiba-tiba tangannya ditahan oleh Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menatap lelaki itu.

"Menangislah, dan ceritakan semuanya agar aku berhenti menganggapmu sebagai penyebab kematian Baekhee"

 **.**

 **.**

 **BaekB Present**

 **.**

"Aku Sehun"

Tanpa rasa takut Sehun memperkenalkan dirinya dihadapan Nyonya Byun. Berbekal dengan keberanian lelaki itu mendatangi kediaman Tuan dan Nyonya Byun, tempat dimana Baekhyun tinggal selama ini.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu ? apa kau teman Baekhee ?" Nyonya Byun bertanya karna ia merasa tidak asing dengan wajah Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk.

"Maaf, Baekhee sedang tidak dirumah. Dia pergi dengan Cha –"

"Aku ingin berbicara dengan anda" ucap Sehun memotong perkataan Nyonya Byun meski dia sendiri tau bahwa itu perbuatan yang tidak sopan.

Nyonya Byun mengerutkan keningya, namun wanita paruh baya tersebut tetap membukakan pintunya lebar – lebar dan mempersilahkan Sehun untuk masuk kedalam rumah mewahnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku nak ?" Nyonya Byun segera bertanya setelah ia mempersilahkan Sehun untuk duduk di kursi mewah ruang tamunya. Bagaimanapun wanita paruh baya tersebut begitu penasaran dengan maksud dan tujuan Sehun.

"Aku kekasih Baekhyun"

Dan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sehun bagaikan bom atom yang meledak saat itu juga, mampu membuat Nyonya Byun terkejut bukan main.

" Aku adalah lelaki yang diajak bicara oleh Baekhyun dipesta pertunangan waktu itu"

Lalu kilasan kejadian dimana ia menampar Baekhyun setelah melihat gadis itu mencoba membuka identitasnya dihadapan seorang lelaki muda yang entah siapa membuat Nyonya Byun kembali menatap Sehun dengan terkejut. Jadi, lelaki dihadapannya ini juga sudah tau tentang identitas Baekhyun yang sebenarnya.

"Nyonya, tolong kembalikan Baekhyun padaku. Tolong kembalikan kehidupan Baekhyun seperti sebelumnya" Sehun menatap Nyonya Byun dengan memohon "Jangan libatkan Baekhyun dalam kehidupan kejam anda, dan jangan buat Baekhyun harus tersiksa hanya karna orang-orang harus mengenalnya sebagai Byun Baekhee bukan Byun Baekhyun"

Nyatanya apa yang dikatakan oleh Sehun mampu menyulut emosi Nyonya Byun saat itu juga. Wanita paruh baya tersebut segera berdiri dari duduknya dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal erat, menandakan bagaimana amarahnya sudah terkumpul hanya karna kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Sehun.

"Atas dasar apa kau ingin agar aku melakukan itu semua ? "

"Aku adalah kekasih Baekhyun. Aku adalah lelaki yang selalu berada disamping Baekhyun, menghiburnya saat dia bersedih karna anda tidak mengunjunginya ke Busan sama sekali. Apa anda tau bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun saat itu ? dia bahkan sampai berfikir bahwa dia tidak memiliki keluarga sama sekali, dia ingin menghapus tentang Seoul dari hidupnya, namun Baekhee justru datang dan menghancurkan segala pertahanan Baekhyun" lalu Sehun menatap Nyonya Byun dengan pandangan tajam "Dan aku tidak rela jika Park Chanyeol juga akan menghancurkan hidup kekasihku, Baekhyun. Jadi tolong batalkan pernikahan mereka atau aku akan melakukan hal yang tidak anda duga sebelumnya" dan Sehun segera pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Nyonya Byun yang merasa kepalanya akan pecah karna ancaman Sehun

"Sialan !!" umpatnya kesal

 **.**

 **.**

 **BaekB Present**

 **.**

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu ?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol begitu mobil yang mereka tumpang berhenti dilampu merah. Sejak mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke Seoul, Chanyeol beberapa kali menatap Baekhyun dengan serius dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan lelaki itu.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya mengatakan bahwa aku akan tetap melanjutkan hubungan kita, aku akan tetap menikahimu nanti"

Kedua mata Baekhyun berkedip beberapa kali, masih terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh lalaki disampingnya tersebut. Dia fikir setelah apa yang ia ceritakan, maka semua akan kembali normal karna sesungguhnya hal yang terpenting adalah Chanyeol tau bahwa bukan dia lah penyebab kematian Baekhee.

"A –apa yang kau katakan ?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan gugup.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, memilih melajukan mobilnya ketika lampu lalu lintas menujukkan warna hijau. Sementara itu Baekhyun masih dilanda rasa penasaran bukan main, ingin memastikan bahwa apa yang di dengan oleh telinganya tidak salah.

"Aku akan tetap menikahimu"

"Ta –tapi Chan –"

"Aku akan menikahimu sebagai Byun Baekhyun, bukan Byun Baekhee"

Baekhyun terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan lelaki itu. Apakah semua akan secepat ini ? Apakah Chanyeol benar – benar telah menerimanya sebagai Byun Baekhyun bukan Byun Baekhee ? Baekhyun hanya takut bahwa semua itu hanyalah sandiwara lelaki tinggi itu karna bagaimanapun membatalkan pertunangan mereka dapat mencoreng nama baik keluarga besar mereka.

Sementara Chanyeol sendiri tidak tau apakah yang ia ucapkan sudah benar atau tidak. Karna separuh hatinya sudah yakin dengan keputusan yang ia ambil, sementara setengahnya lagi seperti menelan kenyataan pahit bahwa perempuan yang menemaninya dan ia harapkan sebagai pendamping hidup telah lebih dulu menghadap Tuhan.

Dan sisa perjalanan mereka lalui dengan keheningan. Bagaimanapun mereka berdua tetaplah dua orang asing meski kini mereka akan menuju ke jenjang pernikahan. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sibuk dengan fikiran mereka masing-masing hingga tidak sadar mobil yang mereka tumpangi telah sampai dipelataran rumah mewah keluarga Byun.

"Aku turun disini saja" Baekhyun berucap ketika mobil yang mereka tumpangi akan memasuki halaman rumah keluarga Byun. Chanyeol mengernyit, menatap pada perempuan disampingnya yang meminta agar mobil berhenti di depan gerbang mewah rumah tersebut.

"Kenapa ?" tanya lelaki itu

"Tidak papa, aku hanya merasa belum terbiasa"

"Sebelumnya kau tidak pernah menolak untuk kuantar sampai pelataran rumah"

Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya gugup dan menatap lelaki itu "Itu karna aku hidup sebagai Byun Baekhee, kau pasti merasa aneh jika aku bertindak tidak seperti biasanya. Tapi sekarang kau tau bahwa aku adalah Baekhyun"

Chanyeol mengangguk beberapa kali tanda mengerti. Mungkin sekarang dia memang harus terbiasa dengan sikap Baekhyun yang sesungguhnya, karna bagaimanapun hidup menjadi orang lain tidaklah mudah.

"Baekhee –ah tidak maskudku Baekhyun"

Baekhyun yang sudah memegang gagang pintu mobil menoleh, tersenyum maklum karna Chanyeol masih bingung untuk memanggilnya.

"Panggil Baekhee saja jika memang kau nyaman dengan nama itu" jelasnya "Kenapa ?"

Dan tidak menjawab atas apa yang ditanyakan oleh Baekhyun, Chanyeol justru menarik lengan kurus perempuan itu hingga jarak mereka cukup dekat, dan menjatuhkan sebuah ciuman dikening Baekhyun. Kedua mata Baekhyun mengerjap terkejut meski sebenarnya itu adalah hal yang biasa, Baekhyun harap Chanyeol cukup sadar untuk tau bahwa perempuan yang saat ini ia cium keningnya bukanlah kekasihnya.

"Selamat malam. Tidurlah dengan nyenyak" itu adalah apa yang diucapkan oleh Chanyeol begitu lelaki itu mengakhiri ciuman dikening Baekhyun. Lelaki tinggi itu mengusap surai hitam Baekhyun sebentar dengan senyum kecil yang mengandung banyak makna.

Dan tanpa mereka ketahui dari sebrang jalan ada seseorang yang memperhatikan interaksi keduanya dari dalam mobil . Sehun disana, melihat interaksi tidak biasa yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di dalam mobil.

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekhee"

Baekhyun yang sudah akan mangunci pintu gerbang rumahnya menoleh dan terkejut mendapati Sehun berdiri beberapa meter di depannya. Untuk apa lelaki itu kesini, pikirnya.

"Bisakah kita berbicara sebentar ?" tanya Sehun memohon.

Baekhyun melirik ke sekitar, memastikan bahwa Ibunya belum mengetahui kedatangannya hingga akhirnya dia mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Sehun. Pintu gerbang kembali dibuka dan ia segera menghampiri Sehun yang berdiri menjulang dihadapannya.

"Ada apa Sehun –ah ?"

"Pergilah denganku"

Nyatanya kalimat _to the point_ yang dikatakan oleh Sehun mampu menghasilkan banyak tanda tanya dikepala Baekhyun.

"Pergi ? pergi kemana maksudmu"

"Kita pergi sejauh mungkin, meninggalkan Seoul juga meninggalkan Busan. Dan kita mulai semuanya seperti dulu lagi, kau sebagai Byun Baekhyun dan aku sebagai Oh Sehun kekasihmu"

"Se –sehun"

"Aku menemuni Ibumu tadi siang, dan aku sudah mengatakan padanya agar dia dapat mengembalikan kehidupanmu seperti sebelumnya. Aku tau kau tersiksa sebagai Byun Baekhee, aku tau kau merindukan kehidupanmu yang dulu. Iya kan ?"

"Tu –tunggu, kau membuatku bingung Sehun"

"Apa yang membuatmu bingung ? jika kau mengiyakan ajakanku, kita pergi saat ini juga"

"APA ? kau gila !!" Baekhyun menjerit terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh lelaki itu

"Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi Baekhyun ku"

"Kita bicara lain kali Sehun –ah" Baekhyun sudah akan pergi dari hadapan lelaki itu namun tangannya ditahan oleh Sehun sehingga mau tidak mau ia kembali menatap lelaki itu, kali ini dengan serius.

"Baek, kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Kau sudah menjadi tunangan Cha –"

"Sehun kumohon, aku butuh waktu untuk berfikir" dan kedua mata sendu Baekhyun mampu meluluhkan ego Sehun pada saat itu juga. Lelaki itu menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya melepaskan cekalan tangannya pada lengan Baekhyun dan membiarkan perempuan itu meninggalkannya sendirian di depan gerban rumah keluarga Byun.

"Aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap Baekhyun, sampai kau yakin bahwa hanya aku yang terbaik" gumam Sehun

 **.**

 **.**

 **BaekB Present**

 **.**

Seperti hari – hari sebelumnya Baekhyun telah kembali menjalankan aktifitasnya sebagai salah satu mahasiswi Universitas ternama di Korea Selatan. Setiap pagi perempuan itu akan diantar Chanyeol lalu mereka akan pulang bersama jika memiliki jadwal yang sama. Hubungan keduanya cukup berkembang pesat, entah pura- pura atau memang sungguhan tapi yang jelas Chanyeol memperlakukan Baekhyun sebagaimana perempuan itu adalah tunangannya. Chanyeol rajin menanyakan kabarnya lewat pesan, bahkan melakukan video call meski beberapa jam sebelumnya mereka baru saja bertemu, dan semua itu entah sadar atau tidak telah membuat Baekhyun merasa nyaman dan menemukan tempat sandaran baru.

Seperti sore ini seharusnya Chanyeol lah yang berdiri di depan pintu ruangan tempat dimana kelas Baekhyun berkahir karna seingatnya ia dan Chanyeol memiliki janji untuk keluar bersama, namun sosok Sehun yang berdiri bersandar pada tembok dengan wajah setengah mengantuk membuat Baekhyun cukup terkejut.

"Sehun –ah" dipegangnya bahu lelaki itu pelan, mencoba menyadarkan Sehun yang sepertinya sudah akan terlelap

Dan benar, lelaki tinggi tersebut mengerjap beberapa kali dan membenarkan posisi berdirinya dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" tanya perempuan itu

"Aku menunggumu"

Hati Baekhyun mencelos saat itu juga, belum lagi ketika ia tak sengaja merasakan tangan Sehun yang dingin, bisa dipastikan lelaki itu telah menunggunya cukup lama.

"Hanya tiga jam" Sehun menjelaskan, seolah mengerti bahwa Baekhyun merasakan tangannya yang dingin

"Sehun-ah, jangan seperti ini" Baekhyun menatap lelaki itu dengan perasaan iba "Kau membuatku berada diposisi yang sulit"

"Apa yang sulit ?" Sehun bertanya dengan serius "Kau hanya perlu meninggalkan semuanya dan kita kembali ke Busan. Kecuali jika kau memang sudah jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol sehingga semua ini terasa sulit bagimu"

Nyatanya apa yang dikatakan Sehun padanya mampu membuat Baekhyun menunduk saat itu juga. Dia sedang bertanya-tanya pada hatinya, apakah benar sekarang ia telah jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol dan melupakan semua parasaannya pada Sehun. Benarkah bahwa semuanya menjadi sulit karna Baekhyun telah terjebak pada sosok Chanyeol ? kakasih saudaranya yang tanpa sadar telah membuat ia merasa nyaman.

"Kau jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol ?" Sehun bertanya lagi ketika ia merasakan diamnya Baekhyun. Karna baginya diam berarti iya. Dan Sehun sadar bahwa hatinya terluka saat itu juga "Baekhyun, apa semuanya semudah itu bagimu ?"

Baekhyun hanya menunduk sementara bibirnya tidak mampu mengeluarkan kalimat apapun.

"Besok jam delapan malam di cafe _Little_ _Tin_ _Drums_ , kita akan membicarakan semuanya disana"

Lalu Sehun melangkahkan kakinya pergi , meninggalkan Baekhyun yang merasa menyesal telah membuat Sehun harus ikut terseret dalam kisah kehidupannya yang rumit.

Lima menit setelah kepergian Sehun, Baekhyun melihat sepasang sepatu berdiri tak jauh darinya membuat ia segera mendongak dan menemukan Chanyeol dengan senyum jenakanya berdiri dihadapannya.

"Maaf, aku tadi sedang menemui temanku"

Dan entah kenapa senyum itu mampu melegakan segala perasaan Baekhyun hingga tanpa sadar membuat perempuan itu segera berhambur kepelukan Chanyeol, membuat dahi lelaki itu mengernyit.

"Hey ada apa ?" Chanyeol bertanya, meski sebenarnya dia sudah mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi

Baekhyun menggeleng dalam pelukan lelaki itu "Tolong peluk aku sebentar saja "

Dan akhirnya Chanyeol menurut, dengan segala perasaan yang entah itu apa ia memeluk Baekhyun dan mengusap bahunya beberapa kali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **BaekB Present**

 **.**

"Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan ?" Baekhyun mengernyit atas apa yang dilakukan oleh lelaki dihadapannya tersebut

"Kau kan tidak suka acar menitimun" ujar lelaki itu seraya memindahkan acar mentimun di piring Baekhyun ke piringnya dengan telaten

Baekhyun tertegun selama beberapa detik, tidak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol akan ingat tentang apa yang disukai oleh sosok Baekhyun.

"Sekarang, kau bisa memakannya" Baekhyun mengukir senyum tipis tanpa sadar dan segera memakan makanan mereka. Sesekali dia mencuri pandang kearah Chanyeol, yang entah kenapa baru ia sadari bahwa lelaki itu memiliki paras yang cukup tampan, nyaris sama tampannya dengan Sehun.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang lelaki itu, Baekhyun teringat dengan ajakan untuk pergi ke cafe besok dan sekarang ia tidak tau haruskah ia mengatakannya pada Chanyeol ? sementara Ibunya jelas tidak akan mengijinkannya untuk pergi sendirian, apalagi jika itu untuk bertemu dengan Sehun, kekasihnya selama di Busan.

"Chan –"

"Baek –"

Keduanya saling pandang selama beberapa saat lalu tertawa, menyadari tingkah konyol keduanya yang tanpa sengaja memanggil nama masing-masing.

"Bicaralah dulu" Chanyeol mempersilahkan

"Tidak, aku rasa ada hal penting yang ingin kau sampaikan" Baekhyun menolak dengan halus

Chanyeol mengangguk "Baiklah, jadi begini aku akan mengajakmu untuk pergi ke pesta"

"Pesta ?"

Chanyeol mengangguk lagi "Pesta pertunangan putri salah satu kolegaku dan kolega Ayah juga. Acaranya besok, kau mau kan ?"

" Pesta ? Besok ?" tanpa sadar nada bicara Baekhyun naik satu oktaf

Chanyeol mengangguk "Kenapa ? kau ada acara ?"

" A –aku" Baekhyun menunduk dengan menggigit bibirnya "Aku ada janji dengan Sehun" tuturnya pelan

Chanyeol menghela nafas, dan tanpa sadar ada satu senyum licik dibibirnya "Baekhee –ah tidak maksudku Baekhyun, kau tau kan bahwa Ibumu tidak akan mengijinkanmu pergi jika buka denganku ?" dan Baekhyun mengangguk pelan "Jadi kau tentu tau dengan siapa kau akan pergi besok"

Dan Baekhyun menghela nafas penuh penyesalan karna sepertinya besok untuk kesekian kalinya ia akan membuat Sehun kecewa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **BaekB Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 _From : Baekhyun_ _Sehun –ah , mianhae TT. Aku harus menemani Chanyeol ke pesta sehingga aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu, maaaaafffff TT_

Sehun menatap layar ponselnya dengan sendu karna untuk kesekian kalinya dia harus mengalah pada Chanyeol. Menunggu selama beberapa detik hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membalas pesan singkat dari Baekhyun.

 _To : Baekhyun_ _Aku akan tetap menunggumu ditempat itu lalu berharap keajaiban yang akan membuatmu datang_

"Sehun"

Sehun menoleh melihat Ibunya yang baru saja masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan wajah kawatir.

"Kita ke dokter ya sayang ? lihat kau semakin pucat" bujuk sang Ibu

"Ibu, kulitku kan memang berwarna putih pucat" gurau lelaki itu

"Sayang, ibu serius"

Sehun tersenyum "Nanti, setelah aku bertemu dengan Baekhyun"

Ibunya menghela nafas kemudian duduk disamping putranya "Sehun, Baekhyun sudah di surga sayang"

"Ibu memang tidak akan percaya jika belum melihatnya langsung"

Dan akhirnya Nyonya Oh lebih memilih mengalah, karna dia tau putranya ini cukup keras kepala "Baiklah – baiklah, ingat ya kau berjanji pergi ke dokter setelah bertemu dengan Baekhyun"

Sehun memberi tanda hormat dengan semangat pada Ibunya " Siap komandan!"

Nyonya Oh tersenyum tipis dan mengusak surai putranya sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Sehun sendirian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **BaekB Present**

 **.**

Berbulan – bulan menjadi seorang Byun Baekhee dan dididik dengan segala _attitude_ serta diajari bagaimana menjadi seorang perempuan yang sesungguhnya membuat Baekhyun sedikit banyak telah bisa mengaplikasikan _make up_ pada wajah cantiknya. Tidak berlebihan, hanya _make up_ tipis dan sudah membuat Baekhyun tampil bak putri kerajaan. Beberapa kali Baekhyun mematut dirinya didepan cermin dan memastikan bahwa riasannya tidaklah berlebihan.

"Putri Ibu sangat cantik"

Baekhyun menoleh, tersenyum tipis pada Ibunya yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Chanyeol sudah menunggu dibawah, turunlah"

Baekhyun mengangguk, mengambil tas selempang kecil yang ia letakkan diatas ranjang tidurnya. Begitu sampai dipintu kamarnya, perempuan tersebut kembali menoleh kearah Ibunya.

"Ibu, aku tidak seperti tante-tante kan ?"

Nyonya Byun menggeleng "Tidak, tapi seperti badut"

"Ibuuuuuuuuuuuu"

Nyonya Byun tertawa, karna untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat Baekhyun merengek, pun begitu dengan Baekhyun yang tertegun karna untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Ibunya tertawa begitu lepas karenanya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun merasa begitu asing ketika ia harus berdiri diantara puluhan atau mungkin ratusan orang berjas dan bergaun mahal yang dimana bibir mereka begitu lancar membicarakan tentang saham, semantara dia tidak begitu sering untuk pergi ke pesta – pesta orang kaya. Meski kini Baekhyun menjadi pusat perhatian, karna dia begitu cantik dengan gaun yang ia pakai, belum lagi sosok tampan bak pangeran yang senantiasa menggenggam tangannya dan memperkenalkannya pada orang-orang.

"Kau menikmati pestanya ?" Chanyeol bertanya disaat mereka berdiri didekat _stand_ makanan, lelaki itu menyodorkan segelas minuman berwarna mahal yang Baekhyun tidak tau itu apa tapi bisa dipastikan bahwa harganya jelas mahal.

"Ya, aku menikmatinya" bibir Baekhyun tersenyum kecil seolah – olah dia mengiyakan apa yang baru saja ia katakan, meski kenyataannya dia ingin sekali pulang dan memilih untuk tidur dirumah

"Minumlah"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mulai mendekatkan bibir gelas mahal tersebut pada bibirnya dan menenggak minuman mahal berwarna merah tersebut. Dua detik kemudian dia mengernyit merasakan tenggorokannya yang panas, rasanya begitu aneh dilidahnya, dia tidak terbiasa.

" Ke –kenapa rasanya begini ?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan dahi mengernyit

Chanyeol menatap gadis itu heran sebelum sedetik kemudian dia menyadari sesuatu "Ah maaf, aku lupa" dan lelaki itu buru – buru mengambil gelas dalam genggaman tangan Baekhyun dan menggantinya dengan gelas lain. Kali ini minuman berwarna orange "Ini jus jeruk, kau pasti suka" Chanyeol menjelaskan.

Ada helaan nafas lega dari mulut Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya perempuan itu menenggak habis minuman tersebut, demi menghilangkan rasa aneh di lidahnya dari minuman sebelumnya.

"Baekhee" seorang perempuan dengan rambut pirang bergelombang menghampiri Baekhyun, dahi Baekhyun berkerut dan mencoba mengingat siapa perempuan itu hingga ia tau bahwa dia adalah Joo Hyuna teman satu fakultasnya.

"Wah, kalian pasangan yang serasi" Hyuna menggoda Baekhyun dan Chanyeol

"Kau sendirian ? dimana Junmyeon ?" Chanyeol bertanya, dan Baekhyun menyimpulkan bahwa keduanya saling mengenal

"Dia sedang bersama Minseok dan lainnya"

"Oh baiklah aku akan mencari mereka" lalu Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan Hyuna "Kalian berdua lanjutkan pembicaraan kalian"

Hyuna mengangguk sementara Baekhyun seperti mengeluarkan tatapan protesnya kepada Chanyeol yang hanya saja sepertinya tidak disadari oleh lelaki itu. Bagaimanapun Baekhyun hanyalah orang asing, dan dia takut jika salah bicara hingga membuat Hyuna curiga dan mengetahui identitasnya yang sebenarnya.

"Baekhee, sudah lama kita tidak ke salon milik Jessi dan menggoda anjingnya yang lucu itu"

Astaga siapa lagi jesssi, batin Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **BaekB Present**

 **.**

"Sehun, kau mau kemana ?"

Sehun berhenti saat Ibunya yang sedang berada diruang tengah memanggilnya, lelaki itu sudah rapi dengan pakaian formal yang dipakainya.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar Bu"

Nyonya Oh berdiri dan menghampiri putranya tersebut "Wajahmu pucat nak, dan kau ingin pergi ?" tanyanya

"Ibu, hanya sebentar saja oke"

"Sehun, istirahatlah dirumah. Ibu takut terjadi apa-apa denganmu"

Sehun menghela nafas dan memegang kedua tangan Ibunya "Ibu, aku janji hanya sebentar dan akan menelfonmu jika terjadi apa – apa"

Nyonya Oh menatap putranya tersebut dengan lembut "Baiklah, tapi janji untuk segera pulang dan menelfon Ibu jika terjadi sesuatu denganmu"

Sehun tersenyum dan segera melakukan hormat pada Ibunya "Siap bos!" candanya

Hati Sehun berdebar, tak sabar untuk segera bertemu dengan Baekhyun meski dia sendiri berfikir bahwa 50% Baekhyun akan datang sementara 50% nya lagi tidak datang.Tapi entahlah, sepertinya Sehun memiliki _feeling_ bahwa Baekhyun akan datang menemuinya.

Mobil yang dikendarainya sudah ia parkir di depan restoran tersebut, dan dengan sedikit merapikan jas yang ia pakai Sehun keluar dari dalam mobil mewah tersebut bak tuan muda yang namanya menjadi pencarian nomor satu di sosial media. Beberapa pengunjung restoran juga pelayan wanita disana bahkan dibuat menganga oleh ketampanan Sehun, seolah wajah pucatnya karna sakit tidak berpengaruh sama sekali pada kepopulerannya.

"Permisi, aku sudah mereservasi lantai dua atas nama Oh Sehun"

Pelayan tersebut sempat berkedip selama beberapa detik karna terpesona dengan ketampanan tersebut sebelum akhirnya ia segera mengangguk "Iya tuan, silahkan anda kelantai dua"

Sehun mengangguk seolah tidak peduli bahwa dia mengundang perhatian orang – orang malam ini. Diliriknya jam tangan yang melingkar ditangan kirinya, masih pukul 19.50 , sepuluh menit lebih awal dari waktu yang ia janjikan.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku hanya harus menunggu Baekhyun dan kita akan membicarakan semuanya" Sehun bergumam seraya duduk disalah satu kursi dimana diatas mejanya sudah terdapat lilin aroma lavender juga sebuket bunga yang nampak cantik. Lampu – lampu hias juga ikut dipasang disana, ditambah musik klasik yang menambahkan kesan romantis dimalam tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **BaekB Present**

 **.**

Baekhyun beberapa kali melirik ponselnya, hanya untuk melihat pukul berapa saat ini. Meskipun dia sudah mengatakan pada Sehun bahwa dia tidak akan datang, tapi balasan lelaki itu jika dia akan tetap menunggunya membuat Baekhyun berfikir ulang. Dia tau bahwa Sehun tidak akan main – main dengan ucapannya.

"Baekhee, kenapa ? kau seperti memikirkan sesuatu ?" Hyuna bertanya , karna dia melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang cemas.

Baekhyun menggeleng "Tidak papa"

"Baekhee, astaga akhirnya aku menemukanmu. Chanyeol terlalu banyak minum alkohol, dia mabuk sekarang"

Baekhyun tidak mengenal siapa lelaki itu, mungkin Junmyeon kekasih Hyuna atau siapa Baekhyun tidak tau. Tapi yang jelas dia segera mengikuti lelaki itu untuk menyusul Chanyeol.

"Hik .. hik.. Baekhee, dimana dia ? HAHA"

Chanyeol mulai meracau tidak jelas begitu Baekhyun sampai disana, dan perempuan itu cukup tau bahwa orang mabuk bisa mengatakan apapun diluar kendali. Jadi, sebelum Chanyeol mengetakan semuanya atau bahkan membongkar identitasnya saat itu juga, lebih baik ia segera membawa lelaki itu pergi.

"Bisa tolong bantu aku membawa Chanyeol, aku akan membawa pulang Chanyeol dengan taksi dan biar supirku saja yang mengambil mobilnya"

Beberapa lelaki disana –yang diyakini Baekhyun adalah teman Chanyeol- mengangguk dan segera membopong tubuh Chanyeol untuk dibawa keluar. Untungnya taxi mudah didapat sehingga Baekhyun bisa segera membawa Chanyeol pergi darisana, dia mengucapkan terimakasih pada orang – orang yang membantunya dan meminta maaf jika Chanyeol sempat membuat kekacauan.

"Hik..hik.. Baekhee jangan pergi tinggalkan aku hik..hik.."

Baekhyun menghela nafas, sepertinya dia tau alasan kenapa Chanyeol sampai mabuk. Lelaki itu jelas memikirkan banyak hal, mulai dari kekasihnya yang meninggal hingga perkenalannya dengan Baekhyun dan berlanjut ke pertunangan mereka. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengusap kening Chanyeol yang berkeringat "Maafkan aku" ujarnya.

Dilonggarkan dasi yang digunakan oleh Chanyeol sebelum dia membenarkan posisi bersandar lelaki itu agar lebih nyaman. Baekhyun ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya seraya menikmati keindahan kota Seoul dimalam hari sebelum kemudian ia kembali teringat sesuatu dan buru – buru mengecek ponselnya.

"Permisi Tuan, apakah dari wilayah ini cukup jauh jika ke cafe _Little Tin Drums_?" Baekhyun bertanya pada supir taxi tersebut

"Tidak, di depan sana belok kiri sekitar dua kilometer ada sebuah cafe di kiri jalan dekat dengan _pet shop_ " lelaki paruh baya tersebut menjelaskan

"Umm.. bisakah anda mengantarkan lelaki ini ke alamat yang kusebutkan tadi ? aku akan turun disini saja"

"Nona ingin ke cafe _Little Tin Drums_? aku bisa mengantarnya"

"Ah tidak perlu, kurasa lebih baik anda segera mengantar lelaki ini kerumahnya. Dia mabuk dan butuh segera istirahat"

Lelaki paruh baya tersebut mengangguk "Baiklah, aku akan menurunkan nona di perempatan depan sana"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Dan ia segera menyerahkan uang pada sopir taxi tersebut dan turun.

"Tolong antarkan lelaki ini sampai rumah dengan selamat"

Sopir taxi tersebut tersenyum "Tentu nona, dan untuk anda berhati – hatilah semoga sampai tujuan dengan selamat"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ia memastikan bahwa taxi yang membawa Chanyeol tidak terlihat lagi oleh retina matanya sebelum kemudian ia berjalan sesuai apa yang dikatakan oleh supir taxi tersebut. Dengan gaun yang Baekhyun kenakan dan berjalan sendirian dikeramaian kota Seoul sejauh dua kilometer cukup menyita perhatian orang – orang disekitar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **BaekB Present**

 **.**

Udara malam cukup membuat Sehun menggigil, tapi dia sudah membulatkan tekatnya akan tetap menunggu Baekhyun sampai perempuan itu datang. Atau paling tidak jika memang Baekhyun tidak datang, dia akan menunggu sampai restoran ini tutup.

"Oh Sehun"

Jantung Sehun berdebar saat itu juga, ia segera berdiri dan berbalik badan dengan senyum dibibirnya sebelum di detik berikutnya senyum itu luntur karna yang ia lihat bukanlah Baekhyun melainkan Luhan.

"Luhan ? apa yang kau lakukan disini ?"

Bukannya menjawab Luhan justru berjalan mendekati Sehun dan berdiri di depan lelaki tinggi tersebut "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu, wajahmu pucat dan kau nampak tidak sehat. Apa yang kau lakukan disini ? mereservasi lantai dua restoran dan duduk sendirian selama satu jam lebih ? kau gila hmm"

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya enggan menatap Luhan "Bukan urusanmu" jawabnya ketus.

"Kau menunggu tunangan Chanyeol ? Byun Baekhee ?"

Dan tidak adanya jawaban dari Sehun diartikan ya oleh Luhan. Jadi perempuan itu mendengus dan menatap tidak percaya pada Sehun.

"Kau bahkan rela membuang – buang uangmu hanya untuk kekasih orang ? kau gila Oh Sehun !"

"Pergilah, kau tidak mengerti apapun dan jangan ikut campur urusanku"

"Baiklah aku akan pergi dari sini dan akan menunggumu di lantai satu, aku tidak ingin mendengar kabar bahwa seseorang pingsan dilantai dua restoran milik sepupuku hanya karna seorang wanita" sindir Luhan sebelum akhirnya dia meninggalkan Sehun sendirian disana seperti sebelumnya.

Sehun menghela nafas dan ia kembali duduk dikursinya. Sekali lagi lelaki itu melirik jam tangannya, sudah hampir jam sepuluh malam dan tidak ada tanda – tanda kedatangan Baekhyun sama sekali. Ia memang sengaja tidak mengirim pesan atau menelfon Baekhyun, hanya untuk memastikan apakah Baekhyun masih menganggapnya berharga atau tidak sementara sejak tadi justru Ibunya yang mengiriminya pesan menanyakan keadannya dan menyuruhnya agar segera pulang karena wanita paruh baya tersebut kawatir.

"Sepuluh menit la –"

"Sehun – ah"

Jantung Sehun berdebar, kali ini ia yakin dan tidak salah lagi bahwa itu adalah suara Baekhyun. Lelaki itu berdiri dan segera menoleh.

"Baekhyun –ah" lirihnya

Baekhyun nampak cantik dengan gaun yang dikenakannya, meski wajahnya berpeluh dan nampak lelah juga riasan rambutnya yang mulai berantakan.

"Maaf karna datang terlambat dan membuatmu menunggu lama. Maaf juga tidak membe –"

"Sssstt.." diletakkannya jari telunjuk Sehun dibibir Baekhyun hanya untuk membuat perempuan itu diam "Aku senang kau datang" ujarnya dengan senyum tipis

Baekhyun tersenyum, senyum yang mengandung banyak arti di dalamnya "Kau menunggu lama ?" tanya perempuan itu

"Selama apapun itu aku akan tetap menunggumu sampai kau datang" jawab Sehun, lalu tangannya menggandeng tangan Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya "Duduklah" lelaki itu menarik salah satu kursi, mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk duduk dan memperlakukan Baekhyun bak ratu.

"Baekhyun –ah, kau mau pesan apa ? apa kau ingin makanan kesuka –"

"Sehun"

"Hmm"

"Sebenarnya, apa tujuanmu mengundangku kesini ?"

Sehun yang semula sedang fokus membaca makanan di buku menu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan serius sehingga mau tak mau Sehun menutup buku menu yang ia pegang dan balik menatap Baekhyun.

"Apa kita harus membicarakannya secepat ini ?"

"Sehun, aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Kau tau, aku hidup sebagai Baekhee dan kau tentu tau seperti apa Ibu memp –"

"Kau jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol ?" tanya Sehun langsung.

Baekhyun terdiam, dalam hati membatin kenapa Sehun harus menanyakan hal itu lagi. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah Baekhyun ketahui jawabannya.

Dan diamnya Baekhyun seperti menambah luka di ulu hati Sehun.

"Siapa yang akan kau pilih , aku atau Chanyeol ?"

"Sehun, apa maksudmu ?"

"Baekhyun, kau sekarang hidup sebagai Baekhee. Satu – satunya cara agar kau bisa lepas dari kehidupan itu adalah dengan kau memilihku, aku akan melakukan segala cara agar Ibumu menganggapmu sebagai Baekhyun dan kehidupanmu kembali. Tapi, jika kau memilih Chanyeol maka selamanya kau akan hidup sebagai Byun Baekhee, sosok gadis sempurna yang menjadi idola banyak orang"

Baekhyun menunduk, tanpa berani menatap Sehun. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa atas pertanyaan Sehun.

"Aku hanya meminta sebuah kepastian, apakah kau akan memperjuangkanku atau bahkan melepasku ? alasan kenapa aku ingin bertemu denganmu karna aku ingin memperjelas semuanya, kau adalah tunangan Chanyeol saat ini dan aku harus tau apakah kau mempertahanku dan memilih pergi dari Chanyeol atau justru kau melepasku dan aku yang pada akhirnya harus menyerah dengan semua kisah cinta kita selama ini"

"A –aku, Sehun semua ini berat bagiku" Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan kedua matanya yang berkaca.

"Dan kau juga tau bahwa semuanya juga sulit bagiku. Yang aku tau kekasihku, Byun Baekhyun telah meninggal, tapi tiba-tiba di Seoul aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang begitu mirip dengan kekasihku hanya saja dia bernama Baekhee. Kau fikir apa yang harus kulakukan Baek ?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang"

"Kenapa ? kau ingin mengulur waktu ? sampai berapa lama lagi kau ingin membuatku terluka Baek ? apa sampai aku menyerah dengan sendirinya ?"

Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, ia merasa bahwa Sehun seperti menyudutkannya, namun disisi lain dia juga menyadari bahwa semua yang dikatakan oleh Sehun benar adanya. Sekarang dia hanya harus memilih diantara Chanyeol dan Sehun.

Dengan helaan nafas beberapa kali akhirnya Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan serius "Baiklah, aku akan memutuskan bahwa aku memilih" Baekhyun menelan ludahnya sekali lagi "Park Chanyeol"

Hening selama beberapa detik setelah apa yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun. Sehun merasa bahwa dunianya berhenti saat itu juga. Dia memang sudah menyiapkan hatinya jika memang benar Baekhyun memilih untuk bersama Chanyeol dan mengakhiri kisa cinta mereka, namun entah kenapa tetap sajanya rasa sakit sampai bahkan air mata tidak sanggup untuk mewakilkan rasa sakit itu.

"Kenapa ?" Sehun bertanya dengan lirih

"Karna Baekhee telah meninggal, maka aku harus melakukan hal – hal yang belum sempat dia lakukan, termasuk menjaga Chanyeol"

"Baekhyun, bukan kau penyebab kematian Baekhee"

"Aku tau Sehun, tapi kau tidak akan pernah mengerti atas apa yang aku fikirkan" lalu tangannya mengambil tangan Sehun yang terasa dingin, menggenggamnya erat "Kumohon hargailah keputusanku"

Rasanya berat, melepas seseorang yang sudah menemani hari – harimu cukup lama. Seseorang yang mengerti tentang dirimu dan dengan sabar mendengarkan keluh kesahmu.

"Kau benar – benar memilih Chanyeol dan melepaskanku?"

"Ya"

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?" Sehun bertanya sekali lagi.

"Tentu Sehun –ah"

Sehun menghela nafas, mencoba meredakan rasa sesak yang memenuhi dadanya. Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis sekali, mencoba menunjukkan pada Baekhyun bahwa dia baik –baik saja meski nyatanya hatinya remuk redam tak tersisa.

"Bolehkah aku menciummu untuk yang terakhir kali?"

Kedua mata Baekhyun berkedip beberapa kali, merasa terkejut dengan apa yang diminta oleh Sehun.

"Kumohon" pinta lelaki itu.

Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu mereka berdiri sejajar di lantai dua cafe tersebut, menatap mata masing-masing dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

"Terimakasih atas semuanya Baekhyun-ah"

Dan Sehun tanpa ragu menarik pinggang Baekhyun hingga wanita itu mendekat padanya, menempelkan bibir keduanya dengan bergetar. Sekarang semuanya telah berbeda, Sehun tidak memiliki hak lagi atas Baekhyun, dia sudah bukan siapa – siapa perempuan itu lagi. Sehun telah kalah, dia harus mundur karna perempuan yang dicintainya telah memilih lelaki lain.

Di beberapa detik kemudian, Sehun memberikan lumatan pada bibir _pulm_ Baekhyun yang tanpa sadar membuat Baekhyun cukup terkejut. Tapi, yang lebih membuat Baekhyun terkejut adalah rasa asin yang ia rasakan, dan Baekhyun tau bahwa itu adalah air mata Sehun.

" _Mianhae_ Sehun-ah" batin Baekhyun dengan pilu

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

Hallo..

Alhamdulillah akhirnya bisa lanjut fanfiction ini setelah hampir setahun vakum dan aku udah dapat berbagai macam pm juga komentar untuk segera lanjut wkwk

Maaf sekali karna lanjutnya lama, mungkin terlalu sibuk sama realife . Sebenarnya ini dicicil kok ngetiknya, Cuma kadang pas ngetik buntu banget harus gimana-gimananya akhirnya tutup laptop lagi dan lanjut lagi pas udah mood hehe

Makasih yang masih setia nungguin, dan makasih yang kasih semangat, untuk fanfiction lainnya sedang dalam proses pencarian ide wkwk

Dan silahkan baca chapter sebelumnya jika kalian lupa jalan ceritanya hehe

TERIMAKASIH!!!


End file.
